Forgetful Bride
by birdspotting
Summary: 10 year old Emmett and his best friend Jasper Whitlock want to know what its like to kiss a girl but the only "girl" they know is Emmett's little sister Alice...Alice says she will kiss Jasper but whats the catch? He has to marry her first...I own Nada
1. Prologue

**An: This is my second Fan fiction! I wanted it to be an AlicexJasper! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disowner: not mine Stephanie Meyer and Debbie Macomber own!**

**Cupcake1423**

Prologue-

"Not until we get married!"

Ten year old Emmet Brandon slapped his thighs in disgust. "I told you she was going to be insensible about this!" Alice watched as her older brother's best friend withdrew a second baseball card from his shirt pocket. Her brother and Jasper had this mania to kiss a girl because there friend Jacob black came back from summer camp saying he kissed a girl and now they wanted to know what it was like. And Jasper Whitlock thought that he was going to kiss without getting married first he had another thing coming. He was going to have to do this the right way. She might only be eight, but Alice new about these things. She glanced down at her Barbie Doll she held in her arms. She knew immediately that Barbie would not approve of kissing a boy without getting married.

"Jazz says he'll throw in his Don Drysdale baseball card." Emmett said.

"Not unless we are married!" she told them again, smoothing the front of her dress with haughty air.

"All right, all right, I'll marry her!" Jazz muttered as he walked across the backyard.

"How are you gonna do that?" Emmet asked.

"Get your bible."

For someone who wanted to kiss her so badly, Jasper didn't look very pleased. Alice decided to press her luck. "In the fort."

"In the fort?" Jazz exploded. "No girls allowed!"

"I refuse to marry or _kiss _a boy who won't let me in his fort!"

"Call it off man. Call it off!" Emmett demanded. "She is asking for way to much."

"You won't have to give me the second baseball card." She said. The idea of being the first girl inside their fort way exhilarating. And it also had a certain appeal to it. It meant that she would get invited to Jessica Palmer's birthday party.

The boys exchanged glances and started whispering to each other; Alice only heard certain parts of their conversation. Emmett wasn't to thrill with the idea of letting Alice inside the fort and kept shaking his head as if he couldn't believe that his best friend was going to go through with it. For her part, Alice didn't know whether to trust Jasper. He liked to play practical jokes and say silly things. Jasper was a boy's boy.

"It's time to feed my Barbie." She said preparing to leave.

"Fine, fine" Jasper said with obvious reluctance. "I'll marry you in the fort. Martin will say the words but you can't tell anybody you were in our fort."

"If you do you be very sorry." Emmett threatened her.

"I won't tell!" Alice promised. She liked to keep secrets.

"You ready?" Jasper demanded. Now that the terms were set, he seemed to be in a rush, which rather annoyed her. The frown on his face didn't please her, either. A bridegroom should at least _look _ happy. She was about to say so but didn't.

"You'll have to change your clothes!"

"What why?"

"You look dirty! Maybe you should put on that suit you wore for Easter mass?"

"No! You marry me as I am or not at all!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes expressively. "Fine! Just let me get something."

Alice ran back into the house and up to her room. She got four of her favorite dolls. Straightened her pig tail, tied pink ribbons around them. She always wore pink ones because pink was a girl color. Colors like blue and brown were boy color. Boys were okay sometimes but they were usually annoying and disgusting.

Her four dolls accompanied her all the way to the fort. She opened the door and then slowly marched her way to the packing-crate-and-cardboard fort. Pausing at the narrow entry she glanced around. It was nothing to brag about. Emmett always made it seem like a palace at dinner.

Her brother stood tall and proud on an upturned apple crate with the bible clutched to his chest.

"You can't bring those dolls in here!"

"There our children, right Jasper?"

"What?"

"My daddy says that children are just a gleam in the eye little angels waiting to be born. I thought I should bring them here so you could meet them!"

Jasper obviously annoyed asked her "Are we getting married or not?"

"All right, All right"

Emmett then began "Do you Jasper Whitlock take Mary Alice Brandon for your wife?"

"Lawfully wedded" Alice corrected. She remembered that part from a TV show she was watching.

"Lawfully wedded wife," Emmet corrected.

"I do" Jasper said. Alice noticed that he said it without any enthusiasm "I think there something out in richer or poorer in sickness or health."

Emmett nodded. " Do you Mary Alice Brandon take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness or health in richer or poorer?"

"I will only marry a man who is rich and healthy so that he can buy me ponies!"

"You can't put conditions now"

"Just say I do!" Emmet said.

"Fine. I do"

"I hereby pronounce you married" Emmet proclaimed, closing the bible with a thud. "You may kiss the bride."

Jasper turned his face to Alice it was only a few feet away. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue. They reminded her of the sky looked after a bad storm. She liked Jasper eyes.

"You ready?" He asked?

She nodded, closed her eyes and pressed her lips together as she angled her head to the left. Truth be told she wasn't really opposed to not kissing Jasper. But she never let him know that. Kissing was something good girls talked about.

A long time passed before she felt his lips on hers.

"Well?" Emmett said.

"Nothing like how Jacob said it would be."

"Maybe Alice didn't do it right?"

"I did to do it right. It was probably Jasper who did it wrong." She was now enraged. How dare they blame her!

"Whatever. Here take the card." Jasper said.

"What? She didn't do it right and your still going to give her the card?"

"A deal is a deal."

"Keep the stupid card!" Alice yelled and went running out of the fort. She was very mad. And then she had the best idea ever! They never said that she couldn't say that she kissed Jasper and that they got married!


	2. Chapter 1

An: sorry chapter 2 has taken so friggin long I just posted up another story and abused is going really well I just lost focus sorry! Won't happen again but hey look on the plus side super long chapter… REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I not own anything

Chapter 1

For the third time that afternoon, Alice indignantly wiped saw dust from the top of her desk. If this Remodeling mess got much worse, the particles were going to get in her computer, destroying her vital link to every top fashion company in the world.

"We'll have to move her out," a gruff male voice said from behind her.

"I beg your pardon," Alice demanded, rising abruptly and whirling around toward the door way. She clapped the dust from her hands, preparing to do battle. So much for this being the season of peace and goodwill. All these men in hard hats strolling through the office, moving things around, were inconvenient enough. But at least she'd been able to close her door to reduce the noise. Now, it seemed, even that would be impossible.

"We're going to have to pull some electrical wires through there," the same brusque voice explained. She couldn't see the man's face, since he stood just outside her doorway, but she had an impression of broad-shoulder height. "We'll have everything back to normal in a week.

"A week!" She wouldn't be able to service her customers, let alone function, without her desk and phone. And exactly where did they intend to put her? Certainly not in the hallway! She wouldn't stand for it.

The mess this simple remodeling project had created was one thing, but transplanting her entire office as if she were nothing more than a…a tulip bulb was something else again.

"I'm sorry about this, Alice," Edward Cullen said, slipping past the crew foreman to her side.

The wind went out of her argument at the merest hint of his devastating smile. "Don't worry about it," she said the picture of meekness and tolerance. "Things like this happen when a company grows as quickly as ours."

She glanced across the hallway to her best friend's office, shrugging as if to ask_, is Edward ever going to notice me?_ Bella shot her a crooked grin and a quick nod that suggested Alice stop being so negative. Her friend's confidence didn't help. Edward was a wonderful designer and she was fortunate to have an opportunity to work with him. He was both talented and resourceful. This was extremely important in the fashion world. The Fashion Line Hale Cullen McCartney was a huge fast growing designer brand. They already opened 3 stores. One in Japan. One in France and the other here in New York City. Due mainly, Alice believed, to Edward's fashion skills.

Edward was slender, light-haired and handsome in an urban, sophisticated way-every woman's dream man. Certainly Alice's. But as far as she could determine, he didn't see her in a similar romantic light. He thought of her as an important team member. One of the staff. At most, a friend.

Alice knew that friendship was often fertile ground for romance, she hoped for an opportunity to cultivate it. Willingly surrendering her office to an irritating crew of carpenters and electricians was sure to gain her a few points with her boss.

"Where would you like me to set up my desk in the meantime?" she asked, smiling warmly at Edward. From habit, she lifted her hand to push back a stray lock of hair, forgetting she had recently had it cut. That had been another futile attempt to attract Edward's affections-or at least his attention. Her shoulder length red hair had been trimmed and permed into a pixie style with a halo of soft curls.

The difference from the tightly styled chignon she'd always worn to work was striking, or so everyone one said. Everyone except for Edward. The hairdresser had claimed it changed Alice's cooly polished look into one of warmth and enthusiasm. It was exactly the image Alice wanted Edward to have of her.

Unfortunately he didn't seem to detect the slightest difference in her appearance. At least not until Bella had pointedly commentated on the change within earshot of her absentminded employer. Then, and only then , had Edward made a remark about noticing something different; he just hadn't been sure what it was, he'd said.

"I suppose we could move you…" Edward hesitated.

"Your office seems to be the best choice," the foreman said.

Alice resisted the urge to hug the man. He was tall, easily six three, with a hint of a southern accent. She hadn't paid much attention to him until this moment and was surprised to note something vaguely familiar about that southern accent. She'd assumed he was the foreman but she wasn't. He seemed to be around the office fairly often, although not on a predictable schedule. Every time he did show up, the level of activity rose dramatically.

"Ah…I suppose Alice could move with me for the time being," Edward agreed. In her daydreams, Alice would play back this moment, her version had Edward looking at her with surprise and wonder, his mouth moving toward her and-

"Miss?"

Alice broke out of her reverie and glanced at the foreman-the man who'd suggested she share Edward's office.

"Yes?"

"Would you show us what you need to moved?"

"Of course," she returned crisply. This romantic heart of hers was always getting her into trouble. She'd look at Edward and her head would start to spin with hopes and fantasies would be lost…

Alice's arms were loaded with files as she followed the carpenters, who hauled her desk onto a corner of Edward's much larger office. Her computer and phone came next and within 15 minutes she was back in business.

She was on the phone with one of her most important clients, when the same man walked back, unannounced, into the room. At first Alice assumed he was look for Edward, who'd stepped out of the office. The foreman-or whatever he was- hesitated for a few seconds. Then scooping up her nameplate, he grinned at her as if he found something highly entertaining. Alice did her best to ignore him, flipping needlessly through the pages of the file.

Not taking the hint, he stepped forward and plunked the nameplate on the edge of her desk. As she looked up in annoyance, he boldly winked at her.

Alice was not amused. How dare this…this…redneck flirt with her!

She glared at him, hoping he'd have the good manners and good sense to leave- which, of course, he didn't. In fact, he seemed downright stubborn about staying and making her feel as uncomfortable as possible. Her phone conversation ran its natural course and after making several notations, she replaced the receiver.

"You wanted something?" she demanded, her eyes meeting his. Once more she noticed his apparent amusement. She didn't understand it.

"No," he answered, grinning again. "Sorry to have bothered you."

For a second time, Alice was struck by a twinge of the familiar. He strolled out of her makeshift office as if he owned the building.

Alice waited a few minutes, and then approached Bella.

"Did you happen to catch his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The man who instead I vacate my office. I don't know who he is. I thought that he was the foreman, but…" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow trying to remember if she had heard his name at all today.

"I don't know," Bella said as she got up from her desk. "Hey you wanna go get lunch now?"

"Sure." They walked down to the nearest sandwich shop. Somewhere in the middle of her turkey on whole wheat, Alice convinced herself that she was imagining things with the construction worker. He was probably lookin for Edward. He did say he was sorry for bothering her. If only he hadn't winked.

-End Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2

**An: Dramaaaaaa seems to follow me around a lot but anyway seeing as this is a holiday story I thought it would be a perfect time to finish it now that I have gotten myself situated I think ill finish this story up before the 25 of December or around then. So to make this fun for me I want each and every one of you reviewers to tell me what ridiculous thing you did at age eight. Hope you like. Cupcake XoxoxoxO**

Chapter 2

He was back the next day, a tool pouch riding on his hip like a six-shooter, hard hat in place. He was issuing orders like a drill sergeant, and Alice found herself gazing after him with reluctant fascination. She'd heard he owned the construction company, and she wasn't surprised.

As she studied him, she realized once again how striking he was. Not because he was extraordinarily handsome, but because he was somehow commanding he possessed an authority, a presence, that attracted attention wherever he went, Alice was as drawn to it as those around her. She observed hot the crew instinctively turned to him for directions and approval.

The more she observed him, the more she recognized that he was a man who had an appetite for life. Which meant excitement, adventure and probably women, and that confused her even more because she couldn't recall ever knowing anyone quite like him. Then why does she find him so…familiar?

Alice herself had a bubbly nature, yet she rarely ventured out of her bubble, comfortable, compact world she'd built. She had her job, a nice apartment in SoHo and a few close friends. Excitement to her was going to a store and buying half of it.

The following day while she was studying the construction worker, he'd unexpectedly turned and smiled at something one of his men had said. His smile, she decided, intrigued her most. It was slightly off center and seemed to tease the corners of his mouth. He looked her way more than once and each time she thought she detected a touch of humor, an amused knowledge that lurked just beneath the surface.

"It's driving me crazy." Alice confessed to Bella over lunch.

"What is?"

"That I can't place him."

Bella set her elbows on the table, holding her sandwich poised in front of her mouth. She nodded slowly, her eyes distant. "When you figure it out, introduce me, will you? I could go for a gut that sexy."

So Bella had noticed that earthy sensuality about him too. Well, of course she had-any woman would.

After lunch Alice returned to the office to make a few calls. He was there again.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place him. Work became a pretense as she continued to scrutinize him. Work became a pretense as she continued to scrutinize him, racking her brain. Then, when she least expected it, he strolled past her and brazenly winked a second time.

As the color clawed up her neck, Alice flashed her attention back to her computer screen.

"His name is Jazz," Bella rushed in to tell her ten minutes later. "I heard one of the men call him that."

"Jazz," Alice repeated slowly. She couldn't remember ever knowing anyone named Jazz.

"Does that help?"

"No," Alice said, shaking her head regretfully. If she'd ever met this man. She wasn't likely to have overlooked the experience. He wasn't someone a woman would easily forget.

"Ask him," Bella said. "It's ridiculous not to. It's driving you insane. Then," she added with infuriating logic, "When you find out, you can nonchalantly introduce me."

"I can't just waltz up and start quizzing him," Alice argued. The idea was preposterous. "He'll think I'm trying to pick him up."

"You'll go crazy if you don't."

Alice sighed. "You're right. I'm not going to sleep tonight if I don't settle this."

With Bella waiting expectantly in her office, Alice approached him. He was talking to another member of the crew once he'd finish, he turned to her with one of his devastating lazy smiles.

"Hello," she said, and her voice shook slightly. "Do I know you?"

"You mean you've forgotten?" he asked, sounding shock and insulted.

"Apparently. Though I'll admit you look somewhat familiar."

"I should hope so. We shared something very special a few years back."

"We did?" Alice was more confused than ever.

"Hey Jazz, there's a problem over here," a male voice shouted. "Could you come look at this?"

"I'll be with you in a minute," he answered brusquely over his shoulder. "Sorry, we'll have to talk later."

"But-"

"Say hello to Emmett for me would you?" he asked as he stalked past her and into that had once been Alice's office.

Emmett, her brother. Alice hadn't a clue what her brother could possibly have to do with this. Mentally she ran her through a list of his teenager friends and came up clank.

Then it hit her. Bull's-eye. Her heart started to pound until it roared like a tropical storm in her ears. Mechanically Alice made her way back to Bella's office. She sank into a chair beside the desk and stared into space.

"Well?" Bella pressed. "Don't keep me in suspense."

"Um. It's not that easy to explain."

"You remember him then?"

She nodded. Oh Lord, did she ever.

"Good grief, whats wrong? You've gone so pale!"

Alice tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't sound so... ridiculous.

"Tell me," Bella said. "Don't just sit there wearing a foolish grin and looking like you're about to faint."

"Um, it goes a few years back."

"All right. Start there."

"Remember how some kids do silly things? Like when you're young and foolish and don't know any better?"

"Me, yes, but not you," Bella said calmly. "You're perfect. In All the time we've been friends. I haven't seen you do one impulsive thing that didn't have to do with a credit card."

"I did once," Alice told her, "but I was only eight."

"What could you have possibly done at age eight?"

"I…I got married."

"Married?" Bella half rose from her chair. "You've got to be kidding."

"I wish I was."

"I'll bet one weeks commissions that your husband's name is Jazz." Bella was smiling now, smiling widely.

Alice nodded and tried to smile in return.

"What's there to worry about? Good grief, kids do that sort of thing all the time! It doesn't mean anything."

"But I was a real brat about it. Jazz and my brother, Emmett, were best friends. Jazz wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl, and I insisted he marry me first. If that wasn't bad enough, I pressured them into performing the ceremony inside their boys-only fort."

"So you were a bit of a pain--most eight- year- old girls are when it comes to dealing with brothers. He got what he wanted, didn't he?"

Alice took a deep breath and nodded again.

"What was it like kissing him?" Bella asked curiously throaty voice.

"Good heavens, I don't remember," Alice answered shortly, then reconsidered. "I take it back. As I recall, it wasn't so bad, though obviously neither of us had any idea what we were doing."

"Bella, you're still here," Edward said as he strolled into the office. He inclined his head briefly in Alice's direction, but she got the impression he barely saw her. He'd hardly been around in the past couple of days—almost as if he was purposely avoiding her, she mused, but that thought was too painful to contemplate.

"I was just finishing up," Bella said, glancing guiltily toward Alice. "We both were."

"Fine, fine, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll see you two in the morning." A second later he was gone.

Alice gazed after him with only thinly disguised emotion. She waited until Edward was well out of range before she spoke.

"He is so blind. What do I have to do, hit him over the head?"

"Quit being so negative," Bella admonished. "You're going to be sharing an office with him for another five days. Do whatever you need to make darn sure he notices you."

"I've tried," Alice murmured, discouraged. And she had. She'd tried every trick known to women, with little success.

Bella left the office before her. Alice gathered up some fashion reports to read that evening and stacked them neatly inside her leather briefcase. What Bella had said about her being methodical and careful was true. It was also a source of pride; those traits had served her clients well.

To Alice's dismay, Jazz followed her. "So," he said, smiling down at her apparently oblivious to the other people clustering around the elevator. "Who have you been kissing these days?"

Hot color rose instantly to her face. Did he have to humiliate her in public?

"I could find myself jealous you know."

"Would you kindly stop," she whispered furiously, scowling at him. Her hand tightened around the handle of her briefcase so hard her fingers ached.

"You figured it out?"

She nodded, her eyes darting to the lighted numbers above the elevator door, praying it would make its descent in record time instead of pausing in every floor.

"The years have been good to you."

"Thank you." Please _hurry_ , she urged the elevator.

"I never would've believed Emmett's little sister would turn out to be such a beauty."

If he was making fun of her, she didn't appreciate it. She was attractive, she knew it, but she certainly wasn't waiting for anyone to place a tiara on her head. Though with the way she dressed they should. "Thank you," she repeated grudgingly.

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "How are children doing? What were there names again?" When she didn't answer right away he added, "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Barbie and Ken," she muttered under her breath.

"That's right I remember now."

If Jazz hadn't drawn attention of her co-workers before, he had now. Alice could have sworn every single person standing by the elevator turned to stare at her. The hope that no one was interested in their conversation was forever lost.

"Just how long do you intend to tease me about this?" she snapped.

"That depends," Jazz responded with a chuckle Alice could only describe as sadistic. She gritted her teeth. He might have found the situation amusing, but she derived little enjoyment from being the office laughingstock.

Just then the elevator arrived, and not a moment too soon to suit Alice. The instant the doors slide open, she stepped toward it, determined to get as far away from this irritating man as possible.

He quickly caught up with her with her and she swung around to face him, her back ramrod stiff. "Is this really necessary?" she hissed, painfully conscious of the other people crowding into the elevator ahead of her.

He grinned. "I suppose not. I just wanted to see if I could get a rise out of you. It never worked when we were kids, you know. You were always so prim and proper."

"Look, you didn't like me then and I see no reason for you to—"

"Not _like_ you?" he countered loudly enough for everyone on the building to hear. "I married you didn't I?"

**-End chapter2!!-**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: Ha you should all know that I am eating a krispy kream chocolate doughnut and it taste really good but now I want chocolate ice cream!! My birthday is in 8 days!! Today is 12/05/09!! So yeah everything's good with me! I'm lovin the response I'm getting from ya'll! So I've basically gotten the whole story outlined it's gonna be like 21 chapter kay? Or at least somewhere around there. I've got this one review asking how old they both were in the prologue. Alice was 8 and Jazz was 10 Alice is now 28 and Jazz is 30. Alice likes Edward for now. Any other Questions? With that said on to chapter 3!!**

**CHAPTER 3: **

Alice's heart seemed to stop. She realized that not only the people on the elevator but everyone left in the office were staring at her with an unconcealed interest. The elevator was about to close and she quickly stepped forward, stretching out her arms to hold the doors open. She felt like Samson balanced between two marble columns.

"It's not the way it sounds," she felt obliged to explain in a loud voice, her gaze pleading.

No one made eye contact with her and, desperate, she turned to Jazz, sending him a silent challenge to retract his words. His eyes were sparkling with a mischief. If he did say anything, Alice thought in sudden horror, it was bound to make things even worse.

"There didn't seem to be anything to do but tell the truth. "In case anyone has the wrong impression, this man and I are not married," she shouted. "Good grief, I was only eight!"

There was no reaction. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air. Defeated, she dropped her arms and stepped back, freeing the doors, which promptly closed.

Ignoring other people on the elevator—who were carefully ignoring her—Alice clenched her hands into hard fists and glared up at Jazz. Her face tightened with anger. "That was a rtotten thing to do," she whispered hoarsely.

"What it's true, isn't it?" He whispered back.

"You're being ridiculous to talk as though we're married!"

"We were once. It wounds me that you treat our marriage so lightly."

"I…it wasn't even legal." The fact that they were even discussing this was preposterous. "You can't possibly hold me responsible for something that happened so long ago. To play this game now is…is infantile, and I refuse to be part of it."

The elevator finally came to a halt on the ground floor and, eager to make her escape, Alice rushed out. Straightening to keep her dignity intact, she headed through the crowded foyer toward the front doors. Although it was midafternoon, dusk was already setting in, casting dark shadows between towering office buildings.

Alice reached the first intersection and sighed in relief as she glanced around her. Good. No sign of Jasper Whitlock. The light was red and she paused, although others hurried across the street after checking for traffic; Alice always felt obliged to obey the signal.

"What do you think Edward's going to say when he hears about this?" Jazz asked from behind her.

Alice gave a start, then turned around to look at her tormentor. She hadn't thought about Edward's reaction. Her throat seemed to constrict, rendering her speechless, otherwise she would have demanded that Jazz leave her alone. But he'd raised a question she dared not ignore. Edward might hear about her so-called former relationship with Jazz and might even think that there was something between them.

"You are in love with him aren't you?"

She nodded. At the very mention of Edward's name her knees went weak. He was everything she wanted in a man and more. She'd been crazy about him for months and now it was all about to be ruined by this irritating, unreasonable ghost from her past.

"Who told you?" Alice snapped. She couldn't imagine Bella betraying her confidence, but Alice hadn't told anyone else.

"No one had to tell me," Jazz said. "It's written all over you."

Shocked, Alice started at Jazz, her heart sinking. "Do…do you think Edward knows how I feel?"

Jazz shrugged. "Maybe."

"But Bella said…"

The light changed and, clasping her elbow, Jazz urged her into the street. "What did Bella say?" he prompted when they crossed.

Alice looked up, about to tell him, when she realized exactly what she was doing—conversing with her antagonist. This was the very man who'd gone out of his way to embarrass and humiliate her in front of her entire office staff. Not to mention assorted clients and carpenters.

She stiffened. "Never mind what Bella said. Now if you'll kindly excuse me…" Her head high, she marched down the sidewalk. She hadn't gone more than a few feet when the hearty sound of Jazz's laughter caught up with her.

"You haven't changed in twenty years, Mary Alice Brandon. Not a Single bit."

Gritting her teeth, she marched on.

**An: Short I know but I wanted to get it out today also. This is the only story I will be upating until JANUARY! So yeah….xoxoxox Cupcake!**


	5. Chapter 4

**An: Im kinda mad I only got seven reviews for the last chapter :[ meh I was hoping for more… So im trying to get this chapter out early for once I think im just gonna update on Sundays maybe earlier? What do you guys think? So count down to my b-day tomorrow Wo0t. Im about to be 16!! Yay!! This I shall try to make into a longer chappie cause the 8 of u that reviewed deserve and before I forget a lot of people ask if Alice like Edward and the answer is for know yes but this IS a Jasper &Alice all the way. 3 Cupperz!**

**Ps. Tell me how were you asked out for your first date?**

**Chapter 4:**

"Do you think Edward heard?" Alice asked Bella the instant she had a free moment the following afternoon. The New York Fashion Department had closed for a day and Alice hadn't seen Edward since morning. It looked like he really was avoiding her.

"I wouldn't know," Bella said as she typed some figures into the computer. "But the word about your childhood marriage has spread like wildfire everywhere else. It's the joke of the day. What did you and Jazz do? Make a public announcement before you left the office yesterday afternoon?"

It was so nearly the truth that Alice guiltily lowered her eyes. "I didn't say a word," she defended herself. "Jazz was the one."

"He told everyone you were married?" A suspicious tilt at the corner of her mouth betrayed Bella's amusement..

"Not exactly. He started talking about our children in front of everyone."

"There were children?"

Alice resisted the urge to close her eyes and count to ten. "No I brought my dolls to the wedding. Listen, I don't want to rehash a silly incident that happened years ago. I'm more afraid Edward's going to hear about this and put the wrong conclusion on the whole thing. There's absolutely nothing between me and Jasper Whitlock. More than likely Edward won't give it a second thought, but I don't want there to be ant…doubts between us if you know what I mean."

"I f your so worried about it, talk to him," Bella advised without lifting her eyes from the screen. "Honesty is the best policy, you know that."

"Yes but it could prove to be a bit embarrassing, don't you think?"

"Edward will respect you for telling him the truth before he hears rumors from someone else. Frankly, Alice, I think your making a fuss over nothing. It isn't like you've committed a felony, you know."

"I realize that."

"Paul will probably be amused, like everyone else. He's not going to say anything." She looked up quickly, as though she expected Alice to try yet another argument.

Alice didn't. Instead she mulled over her friend's advice gnawing on her lower lip. "You might be right. Edward will respect me for explaining the situation myself, instead of ignoring everything." Telling him the truth could be helpful in other respects, too, now that she thought about it.

If Edward had any feeling for her whatsoever, and oh, how she prayed he did, then he might just become a little jealous of her relationship with Jasper Whitlock. After all, Jazz was an attractive man in a rugged outdoor sort of way. He was tall and muscular and, well, good-looking. The kind of good-looking that appealed to women. Hadn't Bella commented almost immediately on how attractive he was?

"You're right," Alice said walking resolutely toward the office she was temporarily sharing with Edward. Although she'd felt annoyed at first about being shuffled out of her own space, she'd come to think of this inconvenience as a blessing in disguise. However, she had to admit she'd been disappointed thus far. She had assumed she'd be spending a lot of alone time with him that hadn't happened yet.

The more Alice considered the idea of heart-to-heart talk with boss, the more appealing it became. As was her habit, she mentally rehearsed what she wanted to say to him, then gave herself a small pep talk.

"I don't remember that you talked to yourself." The male voice booming behind her startled Alice. "But then there's a great deal I've missed over the years , isn't there Mary Alice?"

Alice was so rattled she nearly stumbled. "What are you doing here?" she demanded "Why are you following me around? Can't you see I'm busy?" He was the last person she wanted to confront just now.

"Sorry." He raised both hands in a gesture a apology contradicted by his twinkling blue eyes. "How about lunch later?"

He was teasing. He had to be. Besides, it would be insane for her to have anything to do with Jasper Whitlock. Heaven only knew what would happen if she gave him the least bit of encouragement. He'd probably hire a skywriter and announce to the entire city that they'd married as children.

"It shouldn't be that difficult to agree to a luncheon date." He informed her coolly.

"You are serious about this?"

"Of course I'm serious. We have a lot of year to catch up on." His hand on his leather pouch, giving him a rakish air of indifference.

"I've got an appointment this afternoon…" she offered the first plausible excuse she could think of; it might be uninspired but it also happened to be true. She'd made plans to have lunch with Bella.

"Dinner then. I'm anxious to hear what Emmett's been up to."

"Emmett," she repeated, stalling for time while she invented another excuse. This wasn't a situation she had much experience with. She did date, but infrequently.

"Listen. Bright eyes, no need to look so concerned. This isn't an invitation to senior prom. It's one friend to another. Strictly platonic."

"You won't mention…our wedding to the waiter? Or anyone else?

"I promise." As if to offer proof of his intent, he licked the end of his index finger and crossed his heart. "That was Emmett's and my secret pledge sign. If either of us broke our word, the other was entitled to come up with a punishment. We both understood it would be a fate worse than death."

"I don't need any broken pledge in order to torture you Jasper Whitlock. In two days you've managed to turn my life—" She paused midsentence as Edward Cullen casually strolled past. He waved in Alice's direction and smiled benignly.

"Hello Edward," she called out, weakly raising her right hand. He looked exceptionally handsome this morning in a three-piece dark blue suit. The contrast between him and Jazz, who was wearing dust-covered jeans, heavy boots and a tool pouch, was so striking that Alice had to force herself not to stare at her boss. If only Edward had been the one to invite her to dinner…

"If you'll excuse me," she said politely, edging her way around Jazz and toward Edward, who'd gone into his office. Their office. The need to talk to him burned within her. Words of explanation began to form themselves in her mind.

Jazz caught her by the shoulders, bringing her up short. Alice gasped and raised shocked eyes to his.

"Dinner," he reminded her.

She blinked, hardly knowing what to say. "All, right," she mumbled distractedly and recited her address, eager to have him gone.

"Good. I'll pick you up at six." With that he released her and stalked away.

After taking a couple of moments to compose herself, Alice headed toward the office. "Hello, Edward," she said, standing just inside the doorway. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

He glanced up from a file on his desk. "Of course, Alice. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

She moved into the room, closing the door behind her. When she looked back at Edward, he'd cocked his eyebrows in surprise. "Problems?" he asked.

"Not exactly." She pulled out a chair opposite of his desk and slowly sat down. Now that she had his full attention, she was at a loss. All her prepared explanations and witticisms had flown out of her head. "The colored skinny jeans are selling very well on the market." She said nervously.

Edward agreed with a quick nod. "They have been for several months now."

"Yes, I know. That what makes tomorrows Skinny Jeans Blow Out a great event." Alice had been to the company's stores in the past few weeks.

"You didn't close the door to talk about Skinny Jeans," Edward said softly. "What's troubling you, Alice?"

She laughed uncomfortably, wondering how a man could be so astute in one area and so blind in another. If only he'd reveal some emotion toward her. Anything. All he did was sit across from her and wait. He was cordial enough, gracious even, but there was no hint of anything more. Nothing to give Alice any hope that he was starting to care for her.

"It's about Jasper Whitlock."

"The contractor who's handling the remodeling?"

Alice nodded. "I knew him years ago when we were just children." She glanced at Edward whose face remained blank. "We were neighbors. In fact Jazz and my brother, Emmett, were best friends. Jazz moved out of the suburb when he and Emmett were in sixth grade and I hadn't heard anything from him sense."

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Edward remarked affably.

"Jazz and Emmett were typical young boys," she said, rushing her words a little in her eagerness to have the out in the open. "Full of tomfoolery and pranks."

"Boys will be Boys," Edward said without any real enthusiasm.

"Yes I know. Once—" she forced a light laugh "—they actually involved me in one of their crazy schemes."

"What sis they put you up to? Robbing a bank?"

She somehow managed a smile. "Not exactly. Jazz—I always called him Jasper back then, because it irritated him. Anyway, Jazz and Emmett had this friend named Jacob who was a year older and he'd spent part of his summer vacation visiting his aunt Sue. I think it was Sue…. Anyway he came back bragging about having kissed a girl. Naturally Emmett and Jazz were jealous and as you said, boys will be boys, so they decided that one of them should test it out and see if kissing a girl was everything Jake claimed it was."

"I take it they decided to make you their guinea pig."

"Exactly." Alice slide to the edge of the chair, pleased that Edward was following this rather convoluted explanation. "I was eight and considered something of a… pest." She paused, hoping Edward would make some comment about how impossible that was. When he didn't, she continued, a little let down at his restraint. "Apparently I was more of one than I remembered," She said, with a another forced laugh. "Ay eight, I didn't think kissing was something nice girls did, at least not without a wedding band on their finger."

"So you kissed Jasper Whitlock," Edward said absently.

"Yes, but there was a tiny bit more than that. I made him marry me."

Edward's eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

"Now almost twenty years later, he's getting his revenge by going around telling everyone that we're actually married. Which of course is ridiculous."

A couple of strained seconds followed her announcement.

"I'm not sure what to say," Edward murmured.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to say anything. I thought it was important to clear the air that's all."

"I see."

"He's only doing it because…well, because that's Jazz. Even when we were kids he enjoyed playing little games. No one really minded, though, especially not the girls, because he was so cute." She certainly had Edward's attention now.

"I thought you should know" she added, "in case you happened to hear a rumor or something. I didn't want you thinking Jazz and I were involved, or even considering a relationship. I fairly certain you wouldn't but one never knows and I'm a firm believer in being forthright and honest."

Edward blinked. Wanting to fill the awkward silence, Alice chattered on. "Apparently Jazz recognized my name when he and his men moved my office in here with yours. He was delighted when I didn't recognize him. In fact he even caused a commotion by asking me about our children in front of everyone."

"Children?"

"My dolls."

"Jazz Whitlock's an excellent man. I couldn't fault your taste, Alice."

"The two of us aren't involved, good grief, I haven't seen him in nearly twenty years."

"I see," Edward said slowly. He sounded…disappointed, Alice thought. But she must have misread his tone because there wasn't a single, solitary reason for him to be disappointed.

She walked into Bella's small office across the hall. Her friend glanced up. "So?" she murmered. "Did you talk to Edward?"

Alice nodded.

"How did it go?"

"Fine I Guess, I was hoping that Edward might be jealous."

"And he wasn't?"

"Not that I could tell."

"It isn't as though you and Jazz have anything to do with each other now, marrying him was childhood prank. It isn't likely to concern Edward." Alice nodded in agreement with her friend.

"I going on a dinner date with Jazz"

" You are? When?" Bella asked, her eyes lighting up? "Where?"

"Tonight. And I don't know where."

"Your going aren't you?"

"I guess. I can't see any way of avoiding it. Otherwise he'd pester me until I gave in . If I ever marry and have daughters, Bella, I'm going to warn them about boys from the time they're old enough to understand."

"Don't you think you should follow your own advice?" Bella asked, glancing pointedly in the direction of Edward's office.

"Not if I were to have Edward's children, our daughter would be so intelligent and perceptive she wouldn't need to be warned."

Bella's smile was distracted. "Listen, I've got a few things to finish up here. Why don't you go over to the deli and grab us a table. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes.

"Sure," Alice said. "Do you want me to order for you?"

"No. I don't know what I want yet."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

They often ate at the deli across the street from their office complex. The food was good, the service fast, and generally by three in the afternoon, Alice was famished.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, which were muddled and gloomy after her talk with Edward, that she didn't notice how late Bella was. Her friend rushed into the restaurant more than half an hour after Alice arrived.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"It's ok, Jazz can't find out." Alice said suddenly.

"Find out about what?"

"Emmett's a Methodist minister."

"So?"

"Jasper Whitlock can't find out." Alice whispered.

"I didn't plan on telling him." Bella whispered back.

"I've got to make some other occupation like…"

"Counselor," Bella suggested. "Why can't Jasper find out that Emmett's a minister?"

"Think about it?"

"I'm thinking. I really doubt Jazz would care one way or the other."

"He might try to make something of it. You don't know Jazz like I do. He'd razz me about it all evening, claiming the marriage was valid. You know because Emmett really _is _a minister, and sense Emmett preformed the ceremony, we must really be married—that kind of nonsense."

"I didn't' think about that."

But then again Bella didn't seem to be thinking much about anything lately. It was as if she was walking around in perpetual daydream. Alice couldn't remember Bella ever being so scatterbrained. If she didn't know any better, she'd say there was a man involved.

**-END CHAPTER!-**


	6. Chapter 5

An: -BLEH- sorry for having this chappie up so late but I was tired and I had a huge sugar rush. This chapter was hard to write I had major writers block for some friggin reason. Thanks I loved all the review. Thanks for all the b-day wishes. I hope you enjoy it. This time I want ya'll to tell me what was the most annoying thing ur sibling has ever done to you and your friends. Toodles… Cupcake! [pics of clothing on my profile!]

Chapter 5:

At ten to six, Alice was blow-drying her hair in a haphazard fashion, regretting that she had ever cut it. She was looking forward to this dinner date as much as a trip to the dentist. All she wanted was to get it over with, come home and bury her head under a pillow while she sorted out how she was going to get Edward to notice her.

Restyling her hair hadn't done the trick. Putting in extra hours at the office hadn't impressed him either. Alice was beginning to think she could stand on top of desk naked and her would not attract his attention.

She walked into her compact living and smoothed her Bulky-knit sweater ,Normally she wouldn't be caught dead in such a thing but this was no one special just a very old friend, over her slim hips. Either way he'd probably be wearing cowboy boots and jeans, if not his hard hat and tool pouch.

Oh, yes Alice had recognized his type when she'd first seen him. Jazz Whitlock was a man's man. He walked and talked macho. No doubt he drove a truck with tires so high off the ground she'd need a step ladder to climb inside. He was tough and gruff and liked his women meek and submissive. In that case of course, she had nothing to worry about; he'd lose interest immediately.

He arrived on time, which surprised Alice. Being prompt didn't fit the image she had of Jazz Whitlock, redneck contractor. She sighed and painted a smile, then walked slowly to the door.

The smile faded. Jazz stood before her, tall debonair, dressed in a dark-gray pin-stripped suit. His gray silk tie had gray squares on it. He was th picture of smooth sophistication. She knew that Jazz was the same man that she'd seen earlier in dusty work cloths—yet her was different. He was nothing like Edward, of course. But Jasper Whitlock was a devastatingly handsome man. With a devastating charm. Rarely had she seen a man smile the way he did. His eyes twinkled with warmth and life and mischief. It wasn't difficult to imagine Jazz with a little boy whose eyes mirrored his. Alice didn't know where that thought came from, but she pushed it aside before it could linger and take root.

"Hello", he said, flashing her that smile.

"Hi," she couldn't stop looking at him.

"May I come in?"

"Oh…of course. I'm sorry, I was about to change cloths" she said quickly.

"You look fine."

"These old things?" she feigned a laugh. "If you'll excuse me, I'll only be a minute." She poured him a cup of coffee, then dashed into her bedroom, ripping the sweater over her head and closing the door with one foot. Her shoes went flying as she ran to her closet. Jerking and skirts, she pulled them clothes off their hangers, considered them, then tossed them on the bed. Nearly everything she owned was more suitable for the office than a dinner date.

The only really special dress she owned was the red velvet one she purchased for Edward's Christmas Party. The temptation to slip that on was strong but she resisted, wanting to save it for her boss, though heaven knew he probably didn't notice.

Deciding on a skirt and blazer, she hopped frantically around her bedroom as she pulled on her panty hose. Next she threw on a black hat, She put on a black jacket while hopping around looking for her shoes. Finally, she was ready. Taking a deep breath, she returned into the living room in three minutes flat.

"That was fast," Jazz commented, standing by the fire place, with his hands clasped behind his back. He was examining a framed photograph that sat on the mantel. "Is this Emmett's family?"

"Emmett…why, yes, that's Emmett, His wife and their children." She hoped that he didn't detect the breathless catch in her voice.

"Four children."

"Yes, he and Rosalie wanted a large family." Her heartbeat was slowly returning to normal though Alice still felt light headed. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was suffering from the effects of unleashed male charm.

She realized with surprise that Jazz hadn't done anything to embarrass or fluster her. She'd expect him to arrive with a whole series of remarks designed to disconcert her.

"James' ten, Anthony is eight, Esme's six and Victoria is 4" She introduced the freckle-faced youngsters, pointing each one out.

"They're handsome children."

"They are, aren't they?"

Alice experienced a twinge of pride. The main reason she went to Forks every year was Emmett's children. They adored her and she was crazy about them. Christmas wouldn't be Christmas with out Esme and Victoria snuggling on her lap while their father read the Nativity story. Christmas was singing carols in front of crackling wood fire, accompanied by Emmett's guitar. It meant stringing popcorn and cranberries for the seven-foot-tall tree that always adorned the living room. It was having the children take turns scraping fudge from sides of cooper kettle, and supervising the decorating of sugar cookies with all four crowded around the kitchen table. Mary Alice Brandon might be a big fashion editor with impressive clientele, but when it came to Emmett's children she was Auntie Alice.

"It's difficult to think of Emmett with kids," Jazz said carefully placing the family photo back on the mantel.

"He met Rosalie his first year of college and the rest, as they say is history."

"What about you?" Jazz asked, turning unexpectedly to face her.

"What about me?"

"Why haven't you married?"

"Uh…" Alice wasn't sure how to answer him. She has a glib reply she usually gave anyone who asked, but somehow she knew Jazz wouldn't accept that. "I…I've never really fallen in love."

"What about Edward?"

"Until Edward," she corrected, stunned that she'd over looked the obvious feelings she held for her employer. She'd been so concerned with being honest that she over looked them. "I am deeply in love with Edward," she said defiantly, wanting there to be no misunderstanding.

"There is no need to convince me Alice."

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything. I've been in love with Edward for nearly a year. Once he realizes he loves me too we'll be married."

Jazz's mouth slanted in a wry line and he seemed about to argue with her. Alice waylaid any attempt by glancing pointedly at her watch. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

After a long moment, Jazz said "Yes, I suppose we should," in a mild neutral voice. His blue eyes met hers, and she found his look disturbing—caressing somehow, and intimate.

Jazz led her to his car. Another surprise waited her. It wasn't a four-wheel-drive truck, but a late sixties black convertible in mint condition. How had no one robbed this? After she did live in New York City.

They went to Le Bernardin. It was on Seventh Ave. A reservation was required and men had to wear jackets. It was highly expensive. They both ordered the whole red snapper baked in a rosemary-and-thyme crust.

"Do you remember the time Emmett and I decided to open our own business?" Jazz asked as the sipped a predinner wine.

Alice did indeed recall that summer. "You might have been a bit more ingenious. A lemonade stand wasn't the worlds most creative enterprise."

"Perhaps not, but we were doing a brisk business until an annoying eight-year-old girl ruined everything."

Alice wasn't about to let that comment pass. "You were using moldy lemons and covering up the taste with too much sugar. Besides it's unhealthy to share paper cups."

Jazz chuckled, the sound deep and rich. "I should have known then that you were nothing but trouble."

"It seems to me the whole mess was your fault. You boys wouldn't listen to me. I had to do something before someone got sick on those lemons."

"Carrying a picket sign that read 'Talk to me before you buy this lemonade' was a bit drastic even for you, don't you think?"

"If anything it brought you more business," Alice said dryly, recalling how her plan backfired. "All the boys In the neighborhood wanted to see what contaminated lemonade tasted like."

"You were a damn nuisance Mary Alice. Own up to it." He smiled and Alice sincerely doubted that any woman could argue with him when he smiled full-force.

"I most certainly was not! If anything you two were—"

"Disgusting, I believe, was your favorite word for Emmett and me."

"And you did your level best to live up to it," she said, struggling to hold back a smile. She reached for a breadstick and bit into it to disguise her amusement. She'd always enjoyed rankling Emmett and Jazz, though she'd never have admitted it, especially at the age of eight.

"Picketing our lemonade stand wasn't the worst trick you ever pulled, either," Jazz said mischievously.

Alice had trouble swallowing. She should have been prepared for this. If he remembered her complaints about the lemonade stand, he was sure to remember what happened once Jessica Stanley found out about the kissing incident.

"It wasn't a trick," Alice protested.

"But you told everyone at school that I'd kissed you—even though you'd promised not to."

"Not exactly." The was a small discrepancy that needed clarification. "If you think back you'll remember you said I couldn't tell anyone I'd been inside the fort. You didn't say anything about the kiss."

Jazz frowned darkly as if attempting to jog his memory. "How can you remember details like that? All this happened years ago."

"I remember everything," Alice said grandly—a gross exaggeration. She hadn't recognized Jazz, after ll. But on this one point she was absolutely clear. "You and Martin were far more concerned that I not tell anyone about going inside the fort. You didn't say a word about keeping the kiss a secret."

"But did you have to tell Jessica Stanley? That girl had been making eyes at me for weeks. As soon as she learned I'd kissed you instead of her she was furious."

"Jessica was the most popular girl in school. I wanted her for a friend, so I told."

"And sold me down the river."

"Would an apology help?" Confident he was teasing her once again, Alice gave him her most charming smile.

"An apology might do it," Jazz grinned back, a grin that brightened his eyes to a deeper, more tantalizing shade of blue. It was with some difficulty that Alice pulled her gaze away from his.

"If Jessica likes you," she asked, smoothing the linen napkin on her lap, "then why did you kiss her? She'd probably let you. You wouldn't have had to bride her with baseball cards either."

"You're kidding. If I kissed Jessica Stanley I might as well signed over my soul," jazz said continuing the joke.

"Even as mere children, men are afraid of commitment," Alice said solemnly.

Jazz ignored her remark.

"Your memory is not as sharp as you think," Alice felt obliged to tell him, enjoying herself more than she'd thought possible.

Once again, Jazz overlooked her comment. "I can remember Emmett complaining about how you'd line up your dolls in a row and each them school. Once you even got him to come as a guest lecturer. Heaven knew what you had to do to get him to play professor to a bunch of dolls."

"I found a pair of dirty jeans stuffed under the sofa with something dead in the pocket. Mom would have tanned his hide if she'd found them, so Emmett owed me a favor. Then he got all bent out of shape when I collected it. He didn't seem the least bit appreciative that I'd saved him."

"Good old Emmett," Jazz said, shaking his head "I swear he was as big on ceremony as you were. Marrying us was a turning point in his life. From that point on, he started carting a Bible around with him the way some kids do a slingshot. Right in his hip pocket. If wasn't burying something, he was holding revival meetings. Remember when he got in a pack of trouble at school for writing 'God love you, ask Emmett' on the back of the school wall?"

"I remember"

"I sorta figured that he would become a missionary."

-END CHAPTER-

**AN: Do you think Alice will tell him that Emm's a minister?? LoL I hoped you all enjoyed it anon reviewrs are now welcomed by me so r&r peeps.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I LOVED ALL OF YOUR GUYS REVIEWS!! Thanks!! Well lets see not much to say I just babysitting my nieces and nephews they really are little devils came out just like me. The youngest girl Ashanti is only in first grade right and she had a spelling test and she CHEATED! LOL! And Amanda [ she's in 3****rd**** grade] wants to be a model right so we put her in a program for it she kissed TWO boys from modeling class! Then there's the youngest boy Yaddiel he's the little brat always gets his way by looking at me with puppy eyes saying :"Titi [auntie in Spanish] I love you lots!" But yeah that my status It's a Saturday night and I'm Dateless! Any of you know of a u whose lookin for a girl? LOL …Wait I do have news about the story! It's going to be a bit more than 21 chapters. Anyways Here's the new chappie Dorky bunnies xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Cupcake**

Chapter 6:

"Emmett?" She gave an abrupt laugh. "Never. He likes his conveniences. He doesn't even go camping. Emmett's idea of roughing it is doing it without Valet service."

She expected Jazz to chuckle. He did smile at her attempted joke, but that was all. He seemed to be studying her the same way she'd been studying him.

"You surprise me," Jazz announced suddenly.

"I do? Am I a disappointment to you?"

"Not at all. I always thought you'd grow up and have a passel of children yourself. You used to haul those dolls of yours around with you everywhere. If Emmett and I were to noisy, you'd shush us, saying the babies were asleep. If we wanted to play in the backyard we couldn't because you were having a tea party with your dolls. It was enough to drive a ten year old boy crazy. But if we ever dared to complain, you'd look at us serenely and with the sweetest smile tell us we had to be patient because it was for the children."

"I did get carried away with motherhood business, didn't I?" Jazz's words stirred up uncomfortable memories, the same ones she'd entertained earlier that afternoon. She really did love children. Yet somehow, without her knowing how, the years had passed and shed buried the dream. Nowadays she didn't like to think too much about husband and family—the life that hadn't happened. It haunted her at odd moments.

"I should have known you'd end up in construction," she said, switching the subject away from herself.

"How's that?" Jazz asked.

"Wasn't it you who built the fort?"

"Emmett helped."

"Sure, by staying out of the way." She grinned. " I know my brother. He's a marvel with people, but please don't give him hammer."

Their dinner arrived, and it was delicious as Alice had expected, although by then she was enjoying herself so much even a plateful of dry toast would have tasted good. They drank to cups of cappuccino after their meal, and talked and laugh the hours away. Alice couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much.

When at last she glanced at her watch, she was shocked to realize it was well past ten. "I had no idea it was so late!" she said. "I should het home." She had to be up by five.

Jazz took care of bill and collected her coat. When they walked outside, the December night was clear and chilly, multitude of stars twinkling brightly above.

" Are you cold?" he asked as they waited for the valet to deliver the car.

"Not at all." Nevertheless, he placed his arm around her shoulders drawing her close.

Alice didn't protest. It felt natural for this man to hold her close.

His car arrived and they drove back to her apartment building in silence. When he pulled into the curve, she considered inviting him in for coffee, then decided against it. They already drunk enough coffee, and besides, they both had to work the following morning. But more important, Jazz might read something else into the invitation. He was an old friend. Nothing more. And she wanted to keep it that way.

She turned to him and smiled softly. "I had a lovely time. Thank You so much."

"You're welcome, Alice. We'll do it again."

Alice was astonished to realize how appealing another evening with Jasper Whitlock was. She'd underestimated him.

Or has he?

"There's something else I'd like to try again," He was saying, his eyes filled with devilry.

"Try again?" she repeated. "What?"

He slid his arm behind her and for a breathless moment they looked at each other. "I don't know if I've got a chance without trading baseball cards, though."

Alice swallowed. "You want to kiss me?"

He nodded. His eyes seemed to grow darker, more intense. "For old times sake." His hand caressed the curve of her neck, his thumb moving slowly toward the scented hollow of her throat.

"Well, sure. For old times' sake." She was astonished at the way her heart was reacting to the thought of Jazz holding her… kissing her.

His mouth began a slow descent toward her hers, his warm breath nuzzeling her skin.

"Just remember," she whispered when his mouth was about to settle over hers. Her hand grppied his lapels. "Old times…"

"I'll remember," he said as his lips came down on hers.

She sighed and slid her hands up his solid chest to link her fingers at the base of his neck. The kiss was slow and thorough. When it was over, Alice's hands were clutching his collar.

Jazz's fingers were in her hair, tangled in the short, spiky, hair, cradling the back of her head.

A sweet rush of joy coursed through her veins. Alice felt a bubbling excitement, a burst of warmth, unlike anything she'd ever known before.

Then he kissed her a second time…

"Just remember…" she repeated when he pulled his mouth from hers and buried it in the delicate curve of her neck.

He drew in several ragged breaths before asking, "What is it that I'm supposed to remember?"

"Yes, oh please remember."

He lifted his head and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, his face only inches from hers. "What's so important you don't want me to forget?" he whispered.

It wasn't Jazz who was supposed to remember; it was Alice. She didn't realize that she'd spoken out loud. She blinked, uncertain, then tilted her head to gaze down at her hands, anywhere but him. "Oh…that I'm in love with Edward." There was a moment of silence. An awkward moment. "Right," he answered shortly. "You're in love with Edward." His arms fell away and he release her.

Alice hesitated, uneasy "Thanks again for the wonderful dinner." Her hand closed around the door handle. She was eager now to make her escape.

"Any time," he said flippantly. Is own hands gripped the steering wheel.

"I'll see you soon."

"Soon," He echoed. She climbed out of the car, not giving Jazz a chance to come around and open the door for her. She was aware of him sitting in the car, waiting until she'd unlocked the lobby door and steeped inside. She hurried down the first-floor hall and into her apartment, turning on the lights so he'd know she made it safely home,

Then she removed her coat and carefully hung it in the closet. When she peeked out the window, she saw that Jazz had already left.

-END CHAPTER-

**AN: Was the kiss any good?**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: yes yes yes I know Sundays im SUPPOSED to update =/ sorry I guess RL got in my way =[ sorry anyways the kiss was…suckish in my opinion Edward totes ruined it =/ HUMPH oh wellz wat can u do bouts it?? NADA this story goes my way…LMFAO… anyways I just got home from skool it 4:56 and the first thing I did was turn on the computer to get you all this chappie!! Hope You like r&r**

**p.s: in one of the chapters I accidently called Emmett Martin not IMPORTANTE it waz a blooper on Muas part….**

**Chapter 7:**

Bella was at her desk working when Alice arrived the next morning. Alice smiled at her as she hurried past, but didn't stop to indulge conversation.

Alice could feel Bella's gaze trailing after her and she knew her friend was disappointed that she hadn't told her about the dinner date with Jazz Whitlock.

Alice didn't want to talk about it. She was afraid that if she said anything to Bella, she wouldn't be able to avoid mentioning the kiss, which was a subject she wanted to avoid mentioning the kiss, which was a subject she wanted to avoid at all costs. She wouldn't be able to delay her friend's questions forever, but Alice wanted to put them off at least until the end of the day. Longer, if possible.

What a fool she'd been to let Jazz kiss her. It had seemed so right at the time, a natural conclusion to a delightful evening.

The fact that she'd let him do it without even making a token protest still confused her. If Edward happened to hear about it, he might think she really _was _interested in Jazz. Which, of course, she wasn't.

Her boss was a man of principle and integrity—and altogether a frustrating person to fall in love with. Judging by his reaction to her dinner with Jazz, he seemed immune to jealousy. Now if only she could discover a way of letting him know how she felt…and spark his interest in the process!

The morning was hectic. Out of the corner of her eye Alice saw Jazz arrive. Although she was speaking to an important client on the phone, she stared after him as he approached the burly foreman. She watched Jazz remove a blueprint from a long, narrow tube and roll it open so two other men could study it. There seemed to be some discussion, then the foreman nodded and Jazz left, without so much as glancing at Alice's direction.

That stung.

At least he could have waved hello. But if he wanted to ignore her, well, fine. She'd do the same.

As Alice predicted, Bella sought her out almost immediately.

"So how'd your dinner date go?"

"It was fun."

"Where he take you?" Sam's bar and Grill as you thought?"

"Actually, no," She said, clearing her throat, feeling more than a little foolish for having suggested such a thing. "He took me to Le Bernardin." She announced it louder than necessary, since Edward was strolling into the office just then but for all the notice he gave her, she might as well have been fresh paint drying on the office wall.

"Le Bernardin," Bella echoed. "He took you to Le Bernardin? Why, that's one of the best restaurants in town. It must have cost him a small fortune."

"I wouldn't know. My menu didn't list any prices."

"Your joking. No one's ever taken me to anyplace so fancy. What did you order?"

"The Whole red snapper baked in a rosemary-and-thyme crust." She continued to study Edward for some clue that he was listening in on her and Bella's conversation. He was seated at his desk, reading a report on fashion' Do's and Don'ts. Alice had read it earlier this week and had recommended it to him.

"Was it wonderful?" Bella pressed.

It took Alice a moment to realize her friend was quizzing her about the dinner. "Excellent. The best red snapper I've had in years."

"What did you do afterward?"

Alice looked back at her friend. "W3hat makes you think we did anything?" We had dinner, talked, and then he drove me home. Nothing more happened. Understand? Nothing."

"If you say so," Bella said eyeing her suspiciously. "But you're certainly defensive about it."

"I just want you to know that nothing happened. Jasper Whitlock is an old friend. That's all."

Edward glanced up from the report, but his gaze connected with Bella's before slowly progressing to Alice.

"Hello, Edward," Alice greeted him cheerfully. "Are Bella and I disturbing you? We'd be happy to go into the hallway if you'd like."

"No, no, you're fine. Don't worry about it." He looked past them to the doorway and got to his feet. "Hello, Whitlock."

"Am I interrupting a meeting?" Jazz asked, stepping into the office as if it didn't really matter whether he was or not. His hard hat was back in pace, along with dusty jeans and the tool pouch. And yet Alice had no difficulty remembering last night's sophisticated dinner companion when she looked at him.

"No, no," Edward answered, "we were just chatting. Come on in. Problems?"

"Not really. But there's something I'd like you to take a look at in the other room."

"I'll be right there."

"Jazz threw Alice a cool smile as he strolled past. "Hello Alice."

"Jazz." Her heart was pounding hard, and that was ridiculous. It must have been due to embarrassment, she told herself. Jazz was just a friend, a boy from the old neighborhood; just because she'd allowed him to kiss her didn't mean there was—or ever would be—anything romantic between them. The sooner she made him understand this, the better.

"Jazz and Alice went out to dinner last night," Bella said pointedly to Edward. "He took her to Le Bernardin."

"How nice," Edward commented, clearly more interested in troubleshooting with Jazz the discussing Alice's dating history."

"We had a good time, didn't we?" Jazz asked Alice.

"Yes, very nice," she responded stiffly.

Jazz waited until Edward was out of the room before he stepped back and dropped a kiss on her check. Then he announced loudly enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear, "You were incredible last night."

**AN: DONE!!!! New chapter done and sent out!! Wo0t!! I can't help but be a tad proud I really didn't think I'd ever get in done it was kinda of a boring chapter I know but oh wells see ya'lls next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**An: kk I'm here yes I'm alive… 3 ;) hehe sorry it's taken so friggin long for this update RL got in the way again u know…. My boyfriend and me are having problems but to make a long story short then up he's a douche bag and I love him 3 ok other than that all I have to say is that u all need to read Revelry, Closer and California Waiting in the order I just gave u. Hehe unfortunately they have been taken off FFN because the literary union sucks cartman's but they are on The Writers Coffee Shop Library. Btw if u under the age of 17 none of those stories are for u forget anything I said about TWCSL and CW AND CLOSER AND Revelry kay? Good. Hope u all like the chapter. Oh and Estefania u my grrrrrreat Amiga get a special shout in this one!! Thanks!! Eres la major!! **

**p.s= any of you wanna ask me something? ANYTHING? Ok then just go here **

**http://www( dot )formspring( dot )me/JaD0reCupcake**

**Xoxo Cupcake =D**

Chapter 8-

"I thought you said nothing happened," Bella said, looking intently at a red-face Alice.

"Nothing did happen." Alice was furious was furious enough to kick Jazz Whitlock in the shins the way he deserved. How dared he say something so…so embarrassing in front of Bella! And probably within earshot of Edward!

"But then why would he say something like that?"

"How should I know?" Alice snapped. "One little kiss and he makes it sound like—"

"He kissed you?" Bella asked sharply, her eyes narrowing."You just got done telling me there's nothing between the two of you."

"Good grief, the kiss didn't mean anything. It was for old times' sake. Just a platonic little kiss." All right, she was exaggerating a bit, but it couldn't be helped.

While she was speaking, Alice gathered her things and shoved them in her briefcase. Then she slammed the lid closed and reached for her coat, thrusting her arms into the sleeves, her movements abrupt and ungraceful.

"Have a nice weekend," she said tightly, not completely understanding why she felt so annoyed with Bella. "I'll see you Monday." She marched through the office, but paused in front of Jazz.

"You wanted something, sweetheart?" he asked in a cajoling voice.

"You're despicable!"

Jazz looked downright disappointed. "Now low and disgusting?"

"That, too."

He grinned from ear to ear just the way she knew he would. "I'm glad to hear it."

Alice bit back am angry retort. It wouldn't. It wouldn't do any good to engage in a verbal battle with Jazz Whitlock. He'd have a comeback for any insult she could hurl. Seething, Alice marched to the elevator and jabbed the button impatiently.

"I'll be by later tonight, darling," Jazz called to her just as the doors were closing, effectively cutting off any protest.

He was joking. He had to be joking. No man in his right mind could possibly expect her to invite him into her home after this latest stunt. Not even the impertinent Jazz Whitlock.

Once home, Alice took a long, soothing shower, dried her hair and changed into Jeans and a t-shirt. Friday night were usually quiet ones for her. She was munching on pretzels and surveying the bleak contents of her refrigerator when there was a knock on her door.

It couldn't possibly be Jazz, she told herself.

I _was_ Jazz, balancing a large pizza on the palm of one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

Alice stared at him, too dumbfound at his audacity to speak.

"I come bearing gifts," he said, presenting the pizza to her more than a little ceremony.

"Listen here you… you fool, it's going to take a whole lot more than pizza to make up for the stunt you pulled this afternoon."

"Come on, Alice, lighten up a little."

"Lighten up! You…you…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is fool."

"You have your nerve." She dug her fist into her hips, knowing she should slam the door in his face. She would have, too, but the pizza smelled so good it was difficult to maintain her indignation.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Jazz said, his deep blue eyes revealing genuine contrition. "I got carried away. You're right, I am an idiot. All I can do is ask your forgiveness." He lifted the lid of the pizza box and Alice was confronted by the thickest, most mouthwatering masterpiece she'd ever seen. The top was crowded with no less than ten tempting toppings, all covered with a thick layer of hot melted cheese.

"Do you accept my apology?" Jazz pressed waving the pizza under her nose.

"Are there any anchovies on that thing?"

"Only on half."

"You're forgiven." She took him by the elbow and dragged him inside her apartment.

Alice led the way into the kitchen. She got two plates from the cupboard and collected knives, forks and napkins as she mentally reviewed his crimes. "I couldn't believe you actually said that," she mumbled, shaking her head. She set the kitchen table, neatly positioning the napkins after shoving the day's mail to one side. "The least you can do is tell me why you found it necessary to say that in front of Paul. Bella had already started grilling me. Can you imagine what she and Edward must think now?" She retrieved two wineglasses from the cupboard and set them by the plates. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"Never?" he prompted, opening and closing her kitchen drawers until he located a corkscrew.

"Never," she repeated. "And don't think a pizza's going to ensure lasting peace."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"It's a start, but you are going to owe me a long time for this prank, Jasper Whitlock."

"I'll be good," he promised, his eyes twinkling. He agilely removed the cork, tested the wine and then filled both glasses.

Alice jerked out a wicker-back chair and threw herself down. "Did Edward say anything after I left?"

"About what?" Jazz slid out a chair and Joined her.

Alice had already dished up a large slice for each of them, fastidiously using a knife to disconnect the strings of melted cheese that stretched from the box to their plates.

"About me, of course," She growled.

Jazz handed her a glass of wine. "Not really."

Alice paused and lifted her eyes to his. "Not really? What does that mean?"

"Only that he didn't say much about you."

Jazz was taunting her, dangling bits of information, waiting for her reaction. She should have known better than to trust him, but she was so anxious to find out what Edward had said that she ignored her pride. "Tell me everything he said," she demanded, "word for word."

Jazz had a mouthful had a mouthful of pizza and Alice was left to wait several moments until he swallowed. "I seem to recall he said you explained that the two of us go a long way back."

Alice straightened, too curious to hide her interest. "Did he look concerned? Jealous?"

"Edward? No, if anything he looked bored."

"Bored," Alice repeated. Her shoulders sagged with defeat. "I swear that man wouldn't notice me if I pranced around his office naked."

"That's a clever idea, and one that might just work. Maybe you should practice around the house first, get the hang of it. I'd be willing to help you out if you're serious about this." He sounded utterly nonchalant, as though she'd suggested subscribing to cable television. "This is what friends are for. Do you need help undressing?"

Alice took a sip of her wine to hide her smile. Jazz hadn't changed in twenty years. He was still witty and fun-loving and a terrible tease. "Very funny."

"Hey, I wasn't kidding. I'll pretend to be Edward and-"

"You promised to be good."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I will be. Just you wait."

Alice could feel the tide of color flow into her cheeks. She quickly lowered her eyes to her plate. "Jazz cut it out. You're making me blush and I hate to blush. It makes my face look like a ripe tomato." She lifted her slice of pizza and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't understand you. Every time I think I have you figured out you do something to surprise me."

"Like what?"

"Like yesterday. You invited me to dinner, but I never dreamed you'd take me someplace as elegant as Le Bernardin. You were so perfect gentleman all evening and then today you were so…"

"Low and disgusting."

"Exactly." She nodded righteously. "One minute you're the picture of charm and culture and the next you're badgering me with wisecracks."

"I'm a tease remember?"

"The problem is I can't deal with you when I don't know what to expect."

"That's my charm." He reached for a second piece of pizza. "Women are said to adore the unexpected in a man."

"Not this woman," she informed him promptly. "I need to know where I stand with you."

"A little to the left."

"Jazz please, I'm not joking. I can't have you pulling stunts like you did today. I lived a good, clean life for the past twenty-eight years. Two days with you has ruined my reputation with the company. I can't walk into the office and hold my head up any longer. I hear people whispering about me."

"Us," he corrected. "They're talking about us."

"That's even worse. If they want to talk about me and a man, I'd rather it was Edward. Just how much longer is remodeling project going to take, anyway?" As far as Alice was concerned, the sooner Jazz and his renegade crew were out of her office, the sooner her life would return to normal.

"Not too much longer."

"At the rate you're progressing, Masen, Cullen, & Hale will have offices on the moon."

"Before the end of the year I promise."

"Yes but just how reliable are your promises?"

"I'm being good, aren't i?"

"I suppose," she conceded ungraciously, jerking a stack of mail away from Jazz as he started to sort through it.

"What's this?" Jazz asked, rescuing a single piece of paper before it fluttered to the floor.

"A Christmas list. I'm going shopping tomorrow."

"I should've known you'd be organized about that too." He sounded vaguely insulting.

"I've been organized all my life. It isn't likely to change now."

"That's why I want you to lighten up a little." He continued to studying her list. "What time are you going?"

"The stores open at eight and I plan to be there then."

"I suppose you've written everything you need to buy so you won't forget anything."

"Of course."

"Sounds sensible." His remark surprised her. He scanned her list then yelped, "Hey, I'm not on here!" he withdrew a pen from his shirt pocket and added his own name. "Do you want me to give you a few suggestions about what I'd like?"

"I already know what I'm getting you."

Jazz arched his brows. "You do? And please don't say 'nothing.'"

"No, but it'll be something appropriate – like a muzzle."

"Oh, Mary Alice, darling, you injure me." He gave her one of his devilish smiles, and Alice could feel herself weakening. Just what she didn't want! She had every right to be angry with Jazz. If he hadn't bought that pizza, she'd have slammed the door in his face. Wouldn't she? Sure, she would! But she'd always been susceptible to Italian food. Her only other fault was Edward. She did love him. No one seemed to believe that, but she'd known almost from the moment they'd met that she was destined to spend the rest of her life loving Edward Cullen. Only she'd rather do it as his wife than his employee…

"Have you finished your shopping?" She asked idly, making small talk with Jazz since he seemed determined to hang around.

"I haven't started. I have good intentions every year, you know, like I'll get a head start on finding the perfect gifts for my Nieces and Nephews, but they never work out. Usually panic sets in Christmas Eve and I tear around stores like mad and buy everything in sight. Last year I forgot wrapping paper. My mother saved the day."

"I doubt it'd do any good to suggest you get organized."

"I haven't got time."

"What are you doing now? Write out your list, stick to it and make the time to go shopping."

"My darling Alice, is this an invitation for me to join you tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Alice hadn't intended it to be, but she supposed she couldn't object as long as he behaved himself. "You're welcome on one condition."

"Name it."

"No jokes, no stunts like you pulled today and absolutely no teasing. If you announce to even one person that we're married, I'm walking away from you and that's a promise."

"You've got it." He raised his hand, then ceremoniously crossed his heart.

"Lick your fingertips first," Alice demanded. The instant the words were out of her mouth, she realized how ridiculous she sounded, as if they were eight and ten all over again. "Forget I said that."

His eyes were twinkling as he stood to bring his plate to the sink. "I swear it's a shame you're so in love with Edward." He told her. "If I'm not careful, I could fall for you myself." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and let himself out the door.

Pressing her fingers to her cheek, Alice drew in a deep shuddering breath and held it until she heard the door close. Then and only then did it seep out in ragged burst, as if she forgotten how to breath normally.

"Oh Jazz," she whispered. The last thing she wanted was for Jazz to fall in love with her. Not that he wasn't handsome and sweet and wonderful. He was. He always had been. He just wasn't for her. Their personalities were poles apart. Jazz was unpredictable, always doing the unexpected, whereas Alice's life ran like clockwork.

She liked Jazz. She almost wished she didn't, but she couldn't help herself. However, a steady diet of his pranks would soon drive her into the nearest asylum.

Standing, Alice closed the pizza box and tucked the uneaten portion onto the top shelf of her refrigerator. She was putting the dirty plates in her dishwasher when the phone rang. She quickly washed her hands and reached for ir.

"Hello."

"Alice, its Edward."

Alice was so startled that the receiver slipped out of her hand. Grabbing for it, she nearly stumbled over the open dishwasher door, knocking her shin against the sharp edge. She yelped and swallowed a cry as she jerked the dangling phone cord toward her.

"Sorry, sorry," she cried, once she'd rescued the phone receiver. "Edward? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Is this a bad time? I could call back later if this is inconvenient. You don't have company, do you? I wouldn't want to interrupt a party or anything."

"Oh, no, now is perfect. I didn't realize that you had my home phone number…but obviously you do. After all we've been working together for nearly a year now." Eleven months and four days, not that she was counting or anything. "Naturally my number would be in the human resources file."

He hesitated and Alice bent over to rub her shins where it had collided with the dishwasher door. She was sure to have an ugly bruise, but a bruised leg was a small price to pay. Edward had phoned her!

"The reason I'm calling…"

"Yes, Edward," She prompted when he didn't immediately continue.

The silence lengthened before he blurted out. "I just wanted to thank you for passing on that article on the fashions being brought back from the sixties. It was thoughtful of you and I appreciate it."

"I've read quite a lot in that area, you know. There are several recent articles on the same subject. If you'd like, I could bring them in next week."

"Sure. That would be fine. Thanks again, Alice. Goodbye."

The line was disconnected before Alice could say anything else and she was left holding the receiver. A smile came, slow and confident, and with a small cry of triumph, she tossed the telephone receiver into the air caught in behind her back and replaced it with a flourish.

**-END CHAPTER!-**


	10. Chapter 9

**An: kk I gots a couple of things I wanna say**

**Ms. CandyLand =D Happy BIRTHDAY! This chapter and the end of it are just for you! I hope you like it!**

**I know that I don't always reply to your reviews but I read ALL of them and they make me so happy that my teachers have to take my ipod 9 I read my e-mail from my ipod touch) away so that I'll pay attention to my classes….**

**My internet AND my laptop are douchebags…they hate me…. My internet is failing to work and the company is coming sometime next week. My lap top had an affair with the printer who is screwing the desktop computer. My laptop found out about said screwing and now won't turn on…….D: **

**R&R make my teacher mad people!**

**My classes end next week I'm taking all of my finals MON-FRI I probs won't update next week but on the other side SUMMER is here and I have more time to write no more homework! **

**I passed the tenth grade! ALL a's! I'm so proud! Yay!**

**That it bbies I hope you love the chapter!**

**Xoxo Cupcake =D**

Chapter 9-

Alice was dressed and waiting for Jazz early next morning.

"Jazz," she cried, throwing open her apartment door, "I could just kiss you."

He was dressed in faded jeans and hip-length bronze colored Jacket. "Hey I'm not stopping you," he said, opening his arms.

Alice ignored the invitation. "Edward phoned me last night." She didn't ever try to contain her excitement; she felt like leaping and skipping and singing out loud.

"Edward did?" Jazz sounded surprised.

"Yes. It was shortly after you left. He thanked me for giving him an interesting article I found in one of my many fashion magazines and-this is the good part-he asked if I was alone…as if it really mattered to him."

"If you were alone?" Jazz repeated, and frowned. "Whats that got to do with anything?"

"Don't you understand?" For all his intelligence Jazz could be pretty obtuse sometimes. "He wanted to know if _you_ were here with me. It makes sense doesn't it? Edward's jealous, only he doesn't realize it yet. Oh, Jazz, I can't remember being this happy. Not in years and years and years."

"Because Edward Cullen phoned?"

"Don't sound so skeptical. It's exactly the break I've been waiting for all these months. Edward's finally noticed me, and it's thanks to you."

"At least you're willing to give credit where credit is due." But he still didn't seem particularly thrilled.

"It's just so incredible," she continued. "I don't think I slept a wink last night. There was something in his voice that I've never heard before. Something…deep and personal. I don't know how to explain it. For the first time in a whole year, Edward knows I'm alive!"

"Are we going Christmas shopping or not?" Jazz demanded brusquely. "Damn it all, Alice, I never expected you to go soft over a stupid phone call."

"But this wasn't just any phone call," she reminded him. She reached for her purse and her coat in one sweeping motion. "It was from_ Edward_."

"You sound like a silly schoolgirl." Jazz frowned, but Alice wasn't about to let his short temper destroy her mood. Edward had phoned her at home and she was sure that this was the beginning of a real relationship. Next he'd ask her out for lunch, and then…

They left her apartment and walked down the hall, Alice grinning all the way; Standing just outside the front doors was a huge truck with gigantic wheels. Just the type of vehicle she'd expected him to drive the night he'd taken her to Le Bernardin.

"This is your truck?" She asked when they were outside. She couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Something wrong with it?"

"Not a single thing, but Jazz, honestly you are so predictable."

"That's not what you said yesterday."

She grinned again as he opened the truck door, set down a stool for her and helped her climb into the cab. The seat was cluttered, but so wide she was able to shove everything to one side. When she made room for herself, she fastened the seat belt, snapping it jauntily in place. She was so happy; the whole world seemed delightful this morning.

"Will you quit smiling before someone suggests you've been overdosing on vitamins." Jazz grumbled.

"My aren't we testy this morning."

"Where to?" He asked, starting the engine.

"Any of the big malls will do. You decide. Do you have your lost all made out?"

Jazz patted his heart. "It's in my shirt pocket."

"Good."

"Have you decided what you're going to buy for whom?"

His smile was slightly off-kilter. "Not exactly. I thought I'd follow you around and buy whatever you did. Do you know what you're getting your mother? Mine's damn difficult to buy for. Last year I ended up getting her a dozen bags of cat food. She's got five cats of her own and God only knows how many strays she's feeding."

"At least your idea was practical."

"Well, there's that, and the fact that by the time I started my Christmas shopping the only store open was a supermarket."

"Alice laughed. "Honestly, Jazz!"

"Hey, I was desperate and before you get all righteous on me, Mom thought the cat food and the two rib roasts were great gifts."

"I'm sure she did," Alice returned, grinning. She found herself doing a lot of that when she was with Jazz. Imagine buying his mother rib roast for Christmas!

"Give me some ideas, would you? Mom's a hard case."

"To be honest, I'm not all that imaginative myself. I buy my mother the same thing every year.

"What is it?"

"Long-distance phone cards. That way she can phone her sister in Dubuque and her high-school friend in Kansas. Of course she calls me very now and then too."

"Okay, that takes care of Mom. What about Emmett? What are you buying him?"

"A bronze eagle." She'd decided on that gift last summer when she'd attended Sunday services at Emmett's church. In the opening part of his Sermon, Emmett has used eagles to illustrate a point of Faith.

"An eagle," Jazz repeated. "Any special reason?"

"Y-yes," She said, not wanting to explain. "It's a long story but I happen to be partial to eagles myself."

"Any other hints you'd care to pass on?"

"Buy wrapping paper in the after-Christmas sales. It's about half the price and it stores easily under the bed."

"Great idea. I'll have to remember that for next year."

Jazz chose Manhattan Mall, the shopping mall closest to Alice's apartment. The parking lot was already beginning to fill up and it was only a few minutes after eight.

Jazz managed to park fairly close to the entrance and came around to help Alice out of the truck. This time he didn't bother with the step stool, but clasped her around the waist to lift her down. "What did you mean when you said I was so predictable?" he asked, giving her a reproachful look.

With her hands resting on his shoulders and her feet dangling in midair, she felt vulnerable and small. "Nothing. It was just that I assumed you drove one of these Sherman-tank trucks, and I was right. I just hadn't seen it before."

"The kind of truck I drive bothers you?" His brow furrowed in a scowl.

"Not at all. What's the matter with you today, Jazz? You're so touchy."

"I am not touchy," he snapped.

"Fine. Would you mind putting me down then?" His large hands were squeezing her waist almost painfully, though she doubted he was aware of it. She couldn't imagine what had angered him. Unless it was the fact that Edward had called her—which didn't make any sense. Maybe, like most men, he just hated shopping.

He lowered her slowly to the asphalt and released her with seeming reluctance. "I need a coffee break," he announced grimly.

"But we just arrived."

Jazz forcefully expelled his breath. "It doesn't matter. I need something to calm my nerves."

If he needed a caffeine fix so early in the day, Alice wondered how he'd manage during the next few hours. The stores quickly became crowded this time of year, especially on a Saturday. By ten it would be nearly impossible to get from one aisle to the next.

By twelve, she knew: Jazz disliked Christmas shopping every bit as much as she'd expected.

"I've had it," Jazz complained after making three separate trips back to the truck to deposit their spoils.

"Me, too," Alice agreed laughingly. "This place is turning into a madhouse."

"How about some lunch?" Jazz suggested. "Someplace far away. Like Tibet."

Alice laughed again and tucked her arm in his. "That sounds like a great idea."

Outside, they noticed several cars circling the lot looking for a parking space and three of them rushed to fill the one Jazz vacated. Two cars nearly collided in their eagerness. One man leapt out of his car and shook an angry fist at the other driver.

"So much for peace and goodwill," Jazz commented. "I swear Christmas brings out the worst in everyone."

"And the best," Alice reminded him.

"To be honest, I don't know what crammed shopping malls and fighting the crowds and all this commercialism have to do with Christmas in the first place," he grumbled. A car cut in front of him, and Jazz blared his horn.

"Quite a lot when you think about it," Alice said softly. "Imagine the streets of Bethlehem, the crowds and the noise…" The Christmas before, fresh from shopping expedition, Alice had asked herself the same question. Christmas seemed so commercial. The crowds had been unbearable. First at Manhattan Mall, where she did most of her shopping and then at the air-port. JFK had been filled with activity and noise, everyone in a hurry to get someplace else. There seemed to be little peace or good cheer and a whole lot of selfish concern and rudeness. Then, in the tranquility of church on Christmas Eve, everything had come into perspective for Alice. There had been crowds and rudeness that first Christmas, too, she reasoned. Yet in the midst of the confusion had come joy and peace and love. For most people, it was the same. Christmas gifts and decorations and dinners were, after all, expressions of the love you felt for your family and friends. And if the preparations sometimes got a bit chaotic, well, that no longer bothered Alice.

"Where should we go eat?" Jazz asked, breaking into her thoughts. They were barely moving, stuck in heavy traffic.

"She looked over at him and smiled serenely. "Any place will do. There're are several excellent restaurants close by you choose, only let it be my treat this time."

"We'll talk about who pays later. Right now, I'm more concerned with getting out of this traffic sometimes within my life span."

Still smiling, Alice said, "I don't think it'll take much longer."

"He returned her smile. "I don't either." His eyes held hers for what seemed an eternity—until someone behind them honked irritably. Jazz glanced up and that traffic ahead of them had started to move. He immediately stepped on the gas.

Alice didn't know what Jazz had found so fascinating about her unless it was her unruly hair. She hadn't combed it since leaving the house; it was probably a mass of tight, disorderly curls. She'd been so concerned with finding the right gift for her nephews and niece that she hadn't given it a thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling self conscious.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"The way you were looking at me a few minutes ago."

"Oh, that," he said, easing into a restaurant parking lot. "I don't think I've ever fully appreciated how lovely you are," he answered in a clam, matter-of-fact voice.

Alice blushed and glanced away. "I'm sure you're mistaken. I'm really not all that pretty. I sometimes wondered if Edward would have noticed me sooner if I was a little more attractive."

"Trust me, Bright Eyes," he said turning off the engine. "You're pretty enough."

"For what?"

"For this." And he leaned across the seat and captured her mouth with his.

**-END CHAPTER!-**

**P.S CandyLand this here is for you**

**(in the tune of Happy Birthday)**

**Happy Birthday to you Demitri catching you and if Jane doesn't kill you Alec's powers have you The Wives never leave the tower Aro gets happier by the hour And if Caius should smile you should run he finds burning very fun! **

**^I wrote that in history…I was bored… I thought it be a funny way of sing Happy b-day! Lol!**

**-Cupcake-**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I took forever with this chapter but I really long. Longer than anything I've ever done. I'd like to thank ****CharliDenae**** and Sassy1515 for kinda kickin my but and tellin me to upload. I srsly didn't think I would take this long. Okay so I know that I ALWAYS am changing my twitter name but it's the last time I will. Follow me the name is Cupcake_fb the background image for my twitter profile is the ForgetFul Bride Banner which is also on my profile if you wanna see it. I'd love to know what you all think of it . R&R nad Follow me on Twitter.**

**Rainbows and Rocket**

**Cupcake xoxo**

**Chapter 10-**

"I…wish you hadn't done that," Alice whispered, slowly opening her eyes in an effort to pull herself back to reality.

As far as kisses went, Jazz's were good. Very good. He kissed better than just about anyone she'd ever kissed before—but that didn't alter the fact that she was in Love with Edward.

"You're right," he muttered opening the door and climbing out of the cab. "I shouldn't have done that." He walked around to her side and yanked the door open with more force than necessary.

Alice frowned, wondering at his strange mood. One minute he was holding her in his arms, kissing her tenderly; the next he was short tempered and irritable.

"I'm hungry," he barked, lifting her abruptly down the pavement. "I sometimes do irrational thing when I haven't eaten."

"I see." The next time she went anywhere with Jasper Whitlock, she'd have to make sure he ate a good meal first.

The restaurant was crowded and Jazz gave the receptionist their names to add to the growing waiting list. Sitting on the last empty chair in the foyer, Alice set her large black leather purse on her lap and started rooting through it.

"What are you searching for? Uranium?" Jazz teased, watching her.

"Cracker," she answered, shifting the bulky bag and handing him several items to hold while she continued digging.

"You're searching for crackers? Whatever for?"

She glanced up long enough to give him a look that questioned his intelligence. "For obvious reasons. If you're irrational when you're hungry you might do something stupid while we're here. Frankly, I Don't want you to embarrass me." She returned to the task with renewed vigor,

"I can just see you standing on top of the table dancing."

"That's one way to get the waiter's attention. Thanks for suggesting it."

"Aha!" Triumphantly Alice pulled two miniature bread stick wrapped in cellophane from the bottom of her purse. "Eat," she instructed. Before you're overcome by some other craziness."

"You mean before I kiss you again," he said in a low voice, bending his head towards hers,

She leaned back quickly, not giving him any chance of following through on that. "Exactly, or waltz with the waitress or any of the other loony thing you do."

"You have to admit I've been good all morning."

"With one minor slip," she reminded him, pressing the bread sticks into his hand. "Now eat."

"Before Jazz had a chance to open the package, the hostess approached them with two menus tucked under her arm. "Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Your table is ready."

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Alice muttered under her breath glaring at Jazz, She should've known she couldn't trust him.

"Excuse me," Alice said, standing abruptly and raising her index finger. "His name is Whitlock and mine is Brandon," she explained patiently. She was not about to let Jazz continue his silly games. "We're just friends here for lunch." Her narrowed eyes caught Jazz's which looked as innocent as freshly fallen snow. He shrugged as though any misunderstanding hadn't been _his_ fault.

"I see," the hostess replied. "I'm sorry for the confusion."

"No problem." Alice Hadn't wanted to make a big issue of this, but on the other hand she didn't want Jazz to think he was going to get away with it, either.

The woman led them to a linen-covered table in the middle of the room. Jazz held out Alice's chair for her, and then whispered something to the hostess who immediately cast Alice a sympathetic glance. Jazz's own gaze momentarily on Alice before he pulled out his chair and sat across from her.

"All right, what did you say to her?" she hissed.

The menu seemed to command his complete interest for a couple of minutes. "What makes you think I said anything?"

"I heard you whispering and then she gave me this pathetic look like she wanted to hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright."

"Then you know."

"Jazz, don't play games with me," Alice warned.

"All right, if you must know, I explained that you'd suffered a head injury and developed amnesia."

Amnesia," she repeated loudly enough to attract the attention of the diners at the next table. Gritting her teeth, Alice snatched up her menu, gripping it so tightly the edges curled... It didn't do any good to argue with Jazz. The man was impossible. Every time she tried to reason with him, he did something to make her regret it.

"How else was I supposed to explain the fact that you'd forgotten our marriage?" He asked reasonably.

"I did not forget our marriage," she informed him from between clenched teeth, reviewing the menu and quickly making her selection. "Good grief, it wasn't even legal."

She realized that the waitress was standing by their table pen and pad in hand. The woman's ready smile faded as she looked from Alice to Jazz and back again. Her mouth tightened as if she suspected they really were involved in something illegal.

"Uh…" Alice hedged, feeling like even more of an idiot. The urge to explain was overwhelming, but every time she tried, she only made matters worse. "I'll have the club sandwich," she said, glaring across the table at Jazz.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same," He said, closing his menu.

The woman scribbled down the order, then hurried away, pausing to glance over her shoulder as if she wanted to be able to identify them later to the police lineup.

"Now look at what you've done," Alice whispered heatedly once the waitress was far enough away from their table not to overhear.

"Me?"

"Maybe she was being unreasonable, but Jazz was the one who'd started this nonsense in the first place. No one could rattle her as effectively as Jazz did. And worse she let him.

The shopping trip was a good example, and so was the pizza that led up to it. No woman in her right mind should've allowed Jazz into her apartment after what he'd said in front of Lindy. Not only had she invited him inside her home, she'd agreed to let him accompany her Christmas shopping. She ought to have her head examined!

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, tearing open the package of bread sticks. Rather pointless in Alice's opinion, since their lunch would be served any minute.

"Whats wrong?" She cried, dumbfounded that he had to ask. "You mean other than the hostess believing I've suffered a head injury and the waitress thinking we're drug dealers or something equally disgusting?"

"Here," he handed her one of the miniature bread sticks. "Eat this and you'll feel better."

Alice sincerely doubted that, but she took it, anyway, muttering under her breath.

"Relax," he urged.

"Relax," She mocked. "How can I possibly relax when you're doing and saying things I find excruciatingly embarrassing?"

"I'm sorry Alice. Really, I am." To his credit, he did look contrite. "But you're so easy to fluster and I can't seem to stop myself."

Their sandwiches arrived, thick with slices of turkey, ham and a variety of cheeses. Alice was reluctant to admit how much better she felt after she'd eaten. Jazz's spirits had apparently improved as well.

"So, he said, his hands resting on his stomach. "What do you have planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

Alice hadn't given it much thought. "Suppose I should wrap the gifts I bought this morning." But that prospect didn't particularly excite her. Good grief, after the adventures she'd had with Jazz, it wasn't any wonder.

"You mean you actually wrap gifts before Christmas Eve?" Jazz asked. "Doesn't that take all the fun out of it? I mean, for me it's a game just to see if I can get the presents bought."

She grinned, trying to imagine herself in such a disorganized race to the deadline. Definitely not her style.

"How about a movie?" he suggested out of the blue. "I have a feeling you don't get out enough."

"A movie?" Alice ignored the comment about her social life, mainly because he was right. She rarely took the time to go to a show.

"We're both exhausted from fighting the crowds," Jazz added. "There's a six-cinema theater next to the restaurant. I'll even let you choose."

"I'd suppose you'd object to a love story?"

"We can see one if you insist, only…"

"Only what?"

"Only promise me you won't ever expect a man to say the kinds of things those guys on the screen do."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Women hear actors say this incredible drivel and then they're disappointed when real men don't."

"Real me like you, I suppose?"

"  
Right." He looked smug, and then suddenly he frowned.

"Does Edward like romances?"

"Alice had no idea, since she'd never gone on a date with Edward and the subject wasn't one they'd ever discussed at the office. "I imagine he does," she said, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "He isn't the type of men to be intimidated by such things."

Jazz's deep blue eyes widened with surprise and a touch of respect. "Ouch. So Emmett's little sister reveals her claws."

"I don't have claws. I just happen to have a strong opinion on certain subjects." She reached for her wallet.

"What are you doing now?" Jazz demanded.

"Paying for lunch." She sorted through the bills and withdrew a twenty. "It's my turn and I insist on paying…" She hesitated when she saw Jazz's deepening frown. "Or don't real men allow women friends to buy lunch?"

"Sure, go ahead," he returned flippantly.

It was all Alice could do to hide a smile. She guessed that her gesture in paying for their sandwiches somehow would be compromising his male pride.

Apparently she was right. Ah they were walking toward the cashier; Jazz stepped up his pace, grabbed the check from her hand and slapped some money on the counter. He glared at her as if he expected a drawn-out public argument. After the fuss they'd already caused in the restaurant, Alice was darned if she was going to let that happen.

"Jazz," she argued the minute they were out the door. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Fine you win. Tell me my views are outdated, but when a woman goes out with me, I pick up the tab, no matter how liberated she is."

"But this isn't a real date. We're only friends. And that's—"

"I don't give a damn. Consider it an apology for the embarrassment I caused you earlier."

"Isn't that kind of sexist?"

"No! I just have certain…standards."

"So I see." His attitude shouldn't have come as any big surprise. Just as Alice told him earlier, he was shockingly predictable.

Hand at her elbow, Jazz led the way across the car-filled lot toward the sprawling theater complex. The movies were geared toward a wide audience. There was Toy Story, Nightmare on Elm Street and Clash of the Titans and Letters to Juliet. As they stood in line Alice caught Jazz's gaze lingering on the poster for Clash of The Titans.

"I suppose you're more interested in seeing Clash of the Titans than Letters to Juliet.

"I already promised you could choose the show, and I'm a man of my word. If, however you were to pick another movie—" he buried his hand in his pockets as he grinned at her appealingly"—I wouldn't complain."

"I'm willing to pick another movie, but on one condition."

"Name it." His eyes lit up.

"I pay."

"Those claws of your are out again."

She raised her hands and flexed her fingers in a catlike motion. "It's you decision."

"What about popcorn?"

"You can buy if you insist."

"All right," he said, "you've got yourself a deal."

When it was Alice's turn at the ticket window, she purchased two for Toy Story 3.

"Toy Story?" Jazz yelped, shocked when Alice handed him his ticket.

"It seemed like a good compromise," she answered.

For a moment it looked as if he was going to argue with her, then a slow grin spread across his face. "Toy Story," he said again. "You're right, it does sound like fun. Only I hope we're not the only people above the age of ten."

They sat toward the back of the theater, sharing a large bucket of buttered popcorn. The theater was crowded and several kids seemed to be taking turns running up and down the aisles. Jazz needn't have worried; there were plenty of adults in attendance, but of course most of the were accompanying children.

The lights dimmed and Alice reached for a handful of popcorn, relaxing in her seat. "I love Toy Story."

"How many times have you seen the first two?"

"Five or six. It's been a couple of years."

"Me. Too." Jazz relaxed beside her, crossing his long legs and leaning back.

The credits started to roll, but the noise level hadn't decreased much. "Will the kids bother you?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Heavens, no. I love kids."

"You do?" The fact that he was so surprised seemed vaguely insulting and Alice frowned.

"We've already had this discussion," she responded licking the salt from her fingertips.

"We did? When?"

"The other day. You commented on how much I used to enjoy playing with my dolls and how you'd expect me to be married with a house full of children" His words had troubled her then, because "a house full of children" was exactly what Alice would have liked, and seemed a long way from realizing her dream.

"Ah, yes, I remember our conversation about that now."

He scooped up a large handful of popcorn. "You'd be a very good mother, you know."

That Jazz would say this was enough to bring an unexpected rush of tears to her eyes. She blinked them back, annoyed that she'd get weepy over something so silly.

The previews were over and the audience settled down as the movie started. Alice focused her attention on the screen, munching popcorn every now and then, reaching blindly for the bucket. Their hands collided more than once and almost before she was aware of it, their fingers were entwined. It was peaceful sort of feeling being linked to Jazz in this way. There was a _rightness_ about it that she didn't want to explore just yet. He hadn't really changed; he was still lovable and funny and fun. For that matter, she hadn't changed much either….

The movie was just as good if not better than first two. Maybe even better because Jazz was there. She half expected him to make the occasional wisecrack, but he seemed to respect the artistic value of the animation and, judging by his wholehearted laughter, he enjoyed the story.

When the show was over, he released Alice's hand. Hurriedly she gathered her purse and coat. As they walked out of the noisy, crowded theater, it seemed only natural to hold hands again.

Jazz opened the truck, lifted down the step stool and helped her inside. Dusk came early these days, and bright, cherry lights were ablaze on every street. A vacant lot across the street was now filled with Christmas trees. A row of res lights strung between two posts, sagging in the middle, and a portable CD player sent forth saccharine versions of better-known Christmas carols.

"Have you bought your tree yet?" Jazz asked, nodding in the direction of the lot after he'd climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"No. I don't usually out one up since I spend the holidays with Emmett and his family."

"Ah."

"What about you? Or is that something else you save for Christmas Eve?" she joked. It warmed her a little to imagine Jazz staying up past midnight to decorate a Christmas tree for his nieces and nephews.

"Finding time to do the shopping is bad enough," he said, not really answering her question.

"Your construction projects keep you that busy?" She hadn't given much thought to Jazz's business. She knew from remarks Edward had made that Jazz was a very successful. It wasn't logical that she should feel pride in his accomplishments, but she did.

"Owning a business isn't like being in a nine-to-five job. I'm on call twenty-four hours a day, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love what I do."

"I'm happy for you, Jazz. I really am."

"Happy enough to decorate my Christmas tree with me?"

"When?"

"Next weekend."

"I'd like to," she told him touched by the invitation, "but I'll have left for Forks by then."

"That's all right," Jazz said, grinning at her. "Maybe next time."

She turned, frowning, to hide her blush.

They remained silent as he concentrated on easing the truck into the heavy late-afternoon traffic.

"I enjoyed the movie," she said some time later, resisting the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. The impulse to do that arouse from her exhaustion, she told herself. Nothing else!

"So did I," he said softly. "Only next I'll be the one to pay. Understand?"

_Next time._ There it was again. She suspected Jazz was beginning to take their relationship, such as it was, far too seriously. Already he was suggesting they'd be seeing each other soon, matter-of-factly discussing dates and planes as if they were longtime companions. Almost as if they were married…

She was mucking over this realization when Jazz pulled into the parking area in front of her building. He climbed out and began to gather her packages from Jazz's arms.

"I had a great time, she told him briskly.

"Me, too." He nudged her, forcing her to enter the living room. He followed close behind and unloaded her remaining things onto the sofa. His presence seemed to reach out and fill every corner of the room.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, but Alice sensed Jazz wanted her to invite him to stay for coffee. The idea was tempting but dangerous. She mustn't let him think there might ever be anything romantic between them. Not when she was in love with Edward. For the first time in nearly a year, Edward was actually beginning to notice her. She refused to ruin everything now by becoming involved with Jazz.

"Thank you for…today," she said returning to the door, intending to open it for him instead, Jazz caught her by the wrist and pulled her against him. She was in his arms before she could voice a protest.

"I'm going to kiss you," he told her, his voice rough yet strangely tender.

"You are?" She'd never been more aware of a man, of his hard, muscular body against hers, his clean, masculine scent. Her own body reacted in chaotic scramble of mixed sensations. Above all, thought, it felt _good_ to be in his arms. She wasn't sure why and dared not to examine the feeling.

Slowly, leisurely, he lowered his head. She made a soft weak sound as his mouth touched hers.

Alice sighed, forgetting for a moment that she meant to free herself before the kiss deepened. Before things went any further…

Jazz must have sensed her resolve because his hands slid down her spine in a gentle caress, drawing her even closer. His mouth began a sensuous journey along her jaw, and down her throat—

"Jazz!" She moaned his name, uncertain of what she wanted to say.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry again?" She wondered desperately if there were any more bread sticks in the bottom of her purse. Maybe that would convince him to stop.

"Very hungry," he told her, his voice low and solemn."I've never been hungrier."

"But you had lunch and then you ate nearly all the popcorn."

He slowly raised his head. "Alice, are we talking about the same things here? Oh, hell does it matter? The only thing that matter is this." He covered her parted lips with his.

Alice felt her knees go week and sagged against him, her fingers gripping his jacket as though she expected to collapse any moment. Which was becoming a distinct possibility as he continued to kiss her…

"Jazz, no more, please." But she was the one clinging to him. She had to do something and fast, before her ability to reason was lost entirely.

He drew an unsteady breath and muttered something she couldn't decipher as his lips grazed the delicate line of her jaw.

"We…need to talk," she announced, keeping her eyes tightly closed. If she didn't look at Jazz, then she could concentrate on what she had to do.

"All right," he agreed.

"I'll make a pot of coffee."

With a heavy sigh, Jazz abruptly released her. Alice half fell against the sofa arm, requiring its support while she collected herself enough to walk into the kitchen. She unconsciously reached up and brushed her lips. As if she wasn't completely sure even now that he'd taken her in his arms and kissed her.

He hadn't been joking this time, or teasing. The kisses they'd shared were serious kissed. The type a man gives a woman he's strongly attracted to. A woman he's interested in developing a relationship with. Alice found herself shaking, unable to move.

"You want me to make the coffee?" he suggested.

She nodded and sank down on the couch. She could scarcely stand, let alone prepare a pot of coffee.

Jazz returned a few minutes later, carrying two steaming mugs. Carefully he handed her one, then sat across from her on the blue velvet ottoman.

"You wanted to talk?"

Alice nodded. "Yes." He throat felt thick, clogged with confused emotion, and forming coherent words suddenly seemed beyond her. She tried gesturing with her free hand, but that only served to frustrate Jazz.

"Alice," he asked, "what's wrong?"

"Edward." The name came out in an eerie squeak.

"What about him?"

"He phoned me."

"Yes, I know. You already told me that."

"Don't you understand?" She cried, her throat unexpectedly clearing. "Edward is finally showing some interest in me and now you're kissing me and telling anyone who'll listen that the two of us are married and you're doing ridiculous thing like…" She paused to draw in a deep breath. "Jazz, oh please, Jazz, don't fall in love with me."

"Fall In Love with you?" he echoed incredulously. "Mary Alice, you can't be serious. It won't happen. No Chance."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter-11**

"No chance?" Alice repeated, convinced she'd misunderstood him. She blinked a couple of times as if that would correct her hearing. Either Jazz was underestimating her intelligence, or he was more of a…a cad than she'd realized.

"You have nothing to worry about." He sipped his coffee, his gaze steady and emotionless. "I'm not falling in love with you."

"In other words you make a habit of kissing unsuspecting women."

"It isn't a habit," He answered thoughtfully. "It's more of a pastime."

"You certainly seem to be making a habit of it with me."

He anger was quickly gaining momentum and she was at odds to understand why she found his casual attitude so offensive. He was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. But she hadn't expected her ego to take such a beating in the process. The fact that he wasn't the least bit tempted to fall in love with her should have pleased her.

It didn't.

It was as if their brief kisses were little more than a pleasant interlude for him. Something to occupy his time and keep him from growing bored with her company.

"This may come as a shock to you," Jazz continued indifferently, "but a man doesn't have to be in love with a woman to kiss her."

"I know that," Alice snapped, fighting to hold back her temper which was threatening to break free at any moment. "But you don't have to be so…so casual about it, either. If I wasn't involved with Edward, I might have taken you seriously."

"I didn't know you were involved with Edward," he returned with mild sarcasm. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his pose infuriatingly relaxed. "If that was true I'd never have taken you out. The way I see it, the involvement is all on your part. Am I wrong?"

"No," she admitted reluctantly. How like a man to bring up semantics in the middle of an argument!

"So," he said, leaning back again and crossing his legs. "Are you enjoying my kisses? I take it I've improved from the first go-around."

"You honestly want me to rate you?" she sputtered.

"Obviously I'm much better than I was as a kid, otherwise you wouldn't be worried."

"Believe me, I'm not worried."

He arched his brows. "Really?"

"I', sure you expect me to fall at your feet, overcome by your masculine charm. Well, if that's what you're waiting for, you'll have one hell of a long wait!"

His grin was slightly off center; as if he was picturing her arrayed at his feet—and enjoyed the sight. "I think the problem here is that _you_ might be falling in love with _me _and just don't know it."

"Falling in love with you and not know it?" she repeated with a loud disbelieving snort. "You've gone completely out of your mind. There's no chance of that."

"Why not? Plenty of women have told me I'm a handsome son of a gun. "Plus, I'm said to process a certain charm. Heaven knows, I'm generous enough and rather—"

"Who told you that? Your mother?" She made it sound like the most ludicrous thing she had heard in years.

"You might be surprised to learn that I do have admirers."

Why this news should add fuel to her fire of her temper was beyond Alice, but she was so furious with him she could barely stand still. "I don't doubt it, but if I fall in love with a man you can believe it won't be just because he's "a handsome son of a gun" " she quoted sarcastically. "Look at Edward—he's the type of man I'm attracted to. What's on the inside matters more than outward appearances."

"Then why are you so worried about falling in love with me?"

"I'm not worried! You've got it the wrong way around. The only reason I mentioned anything was because I thought: _you_ were beginning to take our times together too seriously."

"I already explained that wasn't a problem."

"So I heard." Alice set her coffee aside. Jazz was upsetting her so much that her hand was shaking hard enough to spill it.

"Well," Jazz murmured, glancing at her. "You never did answer my question."

"Which one?" she asked irritably.

"About how I rate as a kisser?"

"You weren't serious!"

"On the contrary." He set his own coffee down and raised himself off the ottoman far enough to clasp her by the waist and pull her into his lap.

Caught off balance, Alice felt onto his thighs, too astonished to struggle."

"Let's try again," he whispered in a rough undertone.

"Ah…" A frightening excitement took hold of Alice. Her mind commanded her to leap away from this man, but some emotion, far stronger than common sense of prudence, urged the opposite.

Before she could form a protest, Jazz bent toward her and covered her mouth with his. She'd hold herself stiff in his arms, that was what she'd do, teach him the lesson he deserved. How dared he assume she'd automatically fall in love with him. How dare he insinuate he was some… some Greek god all women adored. But the instant his lips met hers, Alice trembled with a mixture of shock and profound pleasure.

Everything within her longed to cry out the unfairness of it all. It shouldn't be this good with Jazz. They were friends, nothing more. This was kind of response she expected when Edward kissed her. If he ever did.

She meant to pull away, but instead, Alice moaned softly. It felt so incredibly wonderful. So incredibly right. At the moment there didn't seem to be anything to worry about—except the likelihood of dissolving in his arms then and there.

Suddenly Jazz broke the contact. Her instinctive disappointment, even more than unexpectedness of the action, sent her eyes flying open. Her own dark eyes met his blue ones, which now seemed almost aquamarine.

"So how do I rate?" he murmured thickly, as though he was having trouble speaking.

"Good." A one-word reply was all she could manage, although she was furious with him for asking.

"Just good?"

She nodded forcefully.

"I thought we were better than that."

"We?"

"Naturally I'm only as good as my partner."

"Th-then how do you rate me?" She had to ask. Like a fool she handed him the ax and laid her neck on the chopping bored.. Jazz was sure to use the opportunity to trample all over her ego, to turn the whole bewildering experience into a joke. She couldn't take that right now. She dropped her gaze, waiting for him to devastate her.

"Much improved."

She cocked one eyebrow in surprise. She had no idea what to say next.

They were both silent. Then he said softly, "You know, Alice, we're getting better at this. Much Much better." He pressed his forehead to hers. "If we are not careful, you just might fall in love with me after all."

**An: I UPDATED I A WEEK! I deserve like a firkin applause I never update this early it was a miracle! Lol much thanks to Maggie one of my most loyal reviewers for telling me that some link on my page needed an update. The rest of you should check it out. So I opened a new formspring **** that's also on my profile **** um… Tweet ( Cupcake_fb) me nd let me know what you all think of the banner nd well you all r welcome to make one for the story to **** nd well I have to say this my top 6 favorite reviwers cause they ALWAYS review nd if they can't the pm nd tell me what are:**

**Candyland_426**

**CharliDenae**

**Karkoolka**

**R.L.**

**Sassy1515**

**Maggie**

**Peace love & twilight**

**Xoxo**

**Cupcake**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Guess who finally updated? ME! xD sorry huns that this took so long . Maggie, JazzyLittleMonster, Karkoolka, Sassy1515, ****CharliDenae****, RJRRAA and CandyLand_426 you guys are amazing thanks for the reviews! Now I know I'm rambling so follow me on twitter klutzs_rule check out Cheater Cheater by yours truly and now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

"Where were you all Saturday?" Bella asked early Monday morning, walking into Alice's office. The renovations to it had been completed late Friday and Alice had moved everything back into her office first thing this morning. "I must have tried to calling you ten times."

"I told you I was going Christmas shopping. In fact, I bought some decorations for my office."

Bella nodded. "But all day?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she set down her briefcase and leaned against Alice's Desk. "You didn't happen to be with Jazz Whitlock, did you?"

Alice could feel a telltale of pink creeping up her neck. She lowered her gaze to the list of current Fashion Trends and took a moment to compose herself. She couldn't admit the truth. "I told you I was shopping," she said somewhat defensively. Then, in an effort to change the topic, she reached for a folder with Edward's name inked across the top and muttered. "You wouldn't happen to know Edward's schedule for the day, would you?"

"N-no, I haven't seen him yet. Why do you ask?"

Alice flashed her friend a bright smile. "He phoned me Friday night. Oh, Bella, I was so excited I nearly fell all over myself." She dropped her voice as she glanced around to make sure none of the others could hear her.

"I honestly think he intends to ask me out.

"Did he say so?"

"Not exactly." Alice frowned. Bella wasn't revealing any of the enthusiasm she expected.

"Then why did he phone?"

Alice rolled her chair away from the desk and glanced around once again. "I think he might be jealous," she whispered.

"Really?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised." Alice, however, was much too excited recounting Edward's phone call to be offended by Bella's attitude.

"What makes you think Edward would be jealous?" Bella asked next.

"Maybe I'm magnifying everything in my own mind because it's what I so badly want to believe. But he did phone…"

"What did he say?" Bella pressed, sounding more curious now. "It seems to me he must have a reason."

"Oh, he did. He mentioned something about appreciating an article I'd given him, but we both know that was just an excuse. What clued me in to his jealousy was the way he kept asking if I was alone."

"But that could've been for several different reasons, don't you think?" Bella suggested.

"Yes, but it made sense that he'd want to know if Jazz was in the apartment or not."

"And was he?"

"Of course not," Alice said righteously. She didn't feel guilty about hiding the fact that he'd been there earlier, or that they'd spent nearly all Saturday together. "I'm sure Jazz's ridiculous remark when I left the office an Friday is what convinced Edward to phone me. If I wasn't so furious with Jazz, I might even be grateful."

"What's that?" Bella asked abruptly, pointing to the folder in front of Alice. Her lips had thinned slightly as if she was confused or annoyed—about what, Alice couldn't figure out.

"This, my friend." She began, holding up the folder, "is the key to my future with our dedicated manager."

Bella didn't immediately respond and looked more puzzled than before. "How do you mean?"

Alice couldn't get the feeling that things weren't quite right with her best friend; she seemed to be holding something back. But Alice realized Bella would tell her when she was ready. Bella always hated being pushed or prodded.

"The folder?" Bella prompted when Alice didn't answer. Alice flipped it open. "I spent all day Sunday reading through old business journals looking for articles that might interest Edward. I must've gone back five years. I copied the articles I consider the most fashionable information if I do say so myself. I was hoping to give it to him sometime today. That's why I was asking if you knew his schedule."

"Unfortunately I don't," Bella murmured. She straightened, picked up her briefcase and made a show of checking her watch. Then she looked up to smile reassuringly at Alice. "I'd better get to work. I'll come by later to help you put up your decorations, okay?"

"Thanks," Alice said, then added, "Wish me luck with Edward."

"You know I do," Bella mumbled on her way out the door.

Mondays were generally slow for the office—unless there was a crisis. World events and fashion reports had a significant impact in the fashion industry. However, as the day progressed, everything ran smoothly.

Alice looked up every now and then, half expecting to see Jazz lounging in her doorway. His men had started early that morning, but by noon, Jazz still hadn't arrived.

Not until much later did she realize that it was Edward that she should be anticipating, not Jazz. Edward was the romantic interest of her life and it annoyed her that Jazz seemed to occupy her thought.

As it happened, Edward did stroll by her office shortly after the Office closed. Grabbing the folder, Alice raced toward his office, not hesitating for an instant. This was her golden opportunity and she was taking hold of it with both hands.

"Good afternoon, Edward," she said cordially as she stood in his doorway, clutching the folder. "Do you have a moment or would you rather I came back later?"

He looked tired, as if the day had already been a grueling one. It was all Alice could do not to offer to massage away the stress and worry that complicated his life. Her heart swelled with a renewed wave of love. For a wild, impetuous moment, it was true, she'd suffered her doubts. Any woman would have when a man like Jazz took her in his arms. He might be arrogant in the extreme and one of the worst pranksters she'd ever met; despite all that, he had a certain charm. But now that she was with Edward, Alice remembered sharply who it was she really loved.

"I don't want to be a bother," she told him softly.

He gave her a listless smile. "Come in, Alice. Now is fine." He gestured toward the chair.

She hurried into the office, trying to keep the bounce out of her step. Knowing she'd be spending a few extra minutes alone with Edward, Alice had taken special care with her appearance that morning.

He glanced up and smiled at her again, but this time Alice could see a glimmer of appreciation in his eyes. "What can I do for you? I hope you are pleased with your office." He frowned slightly.

For a second, she forgot what she was doing in Edward's office and stared at him blankly until his own gaze fell to the folder. "The office looks great," She said quickly. "Um, the reason the reason I'm here…" She faltered, then gulped in a quick breath and continued, "I went through some of the Fashion Magazine's I have at home and found several articles I felt would interest you." She extended the folder to him, like a ceremonial offering.

He took it from her and opened it gingerly. "Gracious," he said, flipping through the pages and scanning her written comments, "You must've spent hours on this."

"It…was nothing." She'd willingly have done a good deal more to gain his appreciation and eventually his love.

"I won't have a chance to look at this for a few days," he said.

"Oh, please, there's no rush. You happened to mention you got some useful insights from the previous articles I gave you. So I thought I'd share a few others that seem relevant to what's going on with the industry now."

"Its very thoughtful of you."

"I was happy to do it. More that happy," she amended with her most brilliant smile. When he didn't say anything more, Alice rose reluctantly to her feet. "You must be swamped after being in meetings for most of the day, so I'll leave you now."

She was almost at the door when he spoke. "Actually I only dropped in to the office to collect a few things before heading out again. I've got an important date this evening."

Alice felt as if the floor had suddenly disappeared and she was plummeting through empty space. "Date?" She repeated before she could stop herself. It was a struggle to keep smiling.

Edward's grin was downright boyish. "Yes, I'm meeting her for dinner."

"In that case, have a good time."

"Thanks I Will," he returned confidently, his eyes alight with excitement. "Oh, and by the way," he added, indicating the folder she had worked so hard on, "thanks for all the effort you put into this."

"You're…welcome."

By the time Alice got back to her office she felt numb. Edward had an important date. It wasn't as though she'd expected him to live the life of a hermit, but before today, he'd never mentioned going out with anyone. She might have suspected he'd thrown out the information hoping to make her jealous if it hadn't been for one thing. He seemed genuinely thrilled about this date. Besides, Edward wasn't the kind of man to resort to pretense.

"Alice, my goodness," Bella said, strolling into her office a while later, "what's wrong? You look dreadful."

Alice tried to swallow the lump in her throat and managed a shaky smile. "I talked to Edward and gave him the research I'd done."

"He didn't appreciate it?" Bella picked up Christmas wreath that lay on Alice's desk and pinned it to the door.

"I'm sure he did," she replied. "What he doesn't appreciate is me. I might as well be invisible to that man." She pushed the hair away from her forehead and braced both elbows on her desk, feeling totally disheartened. Unless she acted quickly, she was going to Edward to some faceless, nameless woman.

"You've been invisible to him before. What's different about this time?" Bella fastened a silver bell to the window as Alice abstractedly fingered her three ceramic wise men.

"Edward's got a date, and from the way he talked about it, this isn't with just any woman, either. Whoever she is must be important, otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. He looked like a little kid who's been given keys to a candy store."

The information seemed to surprise Bella as much as it has Alice. She was quiet for a few minutes before she asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Alice cried, hiding her face. She'd once jokingly suggested to Jazz that she parade around naked in an effort to gain Edward's attention. Of course she'd been exaggerating, but some form of drastic action was obviously needed. If only she knew what.

Bella mumbled an excuse and left. It wasn't until Alice looked up that she noticed that her friend had gone. She sighed wearily. She'd arrived at work his morning with such bright expectations, and now everything had gone wrong. She felt more depressed than she'd been in a long time. She knew the best remedy would be to force herself into some physical activity. Anything. The worst possible thing she could do was sit at home alone and mope. Maybe she should plan to buy herself a Christmas tree and some ornaments. Her spirits couldn't help being at least a little improved by that; it would get her out of the house if nothing else. And then she'd have something to entertain herself with, instead of brooding about thin unexpected turn of events. Getting out of the house had an added advantage. If Jazz phoned, she wouldn't be there to answer it.

No sooner had that thought passed through her mind when a large form filled her doorway.

Jazz.

A bright orange hard hat was pushed back on his head, the way movie cowboys wore their Stetsons. His boots were dusty and his tool pouch rode low on his hip, completing the gunslinger image. Even the way he stood with his thumbs tucked in his belt suggested he was waiting for a showdown.**(quick AN: xDDDD this part for some reason when I write it reminded me of Woody xDDD..sorry back to the story now.)**

"Hi beautiful," he drawled, giving her that lazy intimate smile of his. The one designed, Alice swore, just to unnerve her. But it wasn't going to work, not in her present state of mind.

"Don't you have someone else to pester?" she asked coldly.

"My, my," Jazz said, shaking his head in mock chagrin. Disregarding her lack of welcome, he strode into the office and threw himself down in the chair beside her desk. "You're in a rare mood."

"You would be too after the day I've had. Listen, Jazz. As you can see I'm poor company. Go flirt with the receptionist if you're trying to make someone miserable."

"Those claws are certainly sharp this afternoon." He ran his hand down the front of his shirt, pretending to inspect the damage she'd inflicted. "What's wrong?" Some of the teasing faded from his eyes as he studied her.

She sent him a look meant to blister his ego, but as always Jazz seemed invincible against her practiced glares.

"How do you know I'm not here for an interview to be an intern?" he demanded, making himself at home by reaching across her desk for a pen. He rolled it casually between his palms.

Alice wasn't about to fall for this little game. "Are you here to intern?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to ask you—"

"Then come back when you are." She grabbed a stack of papers and slapped them down on her desk. But being rude, even to Jazz, went against her nature. She was battling tears and the growing need to explain her behavior, apologize for it, when he rose to his feet. He tosses the pen carelessly onto her desk.

"Have it your way. If asking you to join me to look for a Christmas tree is such a terrible crime, then—"

"You're gonna buy a Christmas tree?"

"That's what I just said." He flung the words over his shoulder as he strode out the door.

In the moment, Alice felt as though the whole world was tumbling down around her shoulders. She felt like such a shrew. He'd come here wanting to include her in his Christmas preparations and she's driven him away with spiteful tongue and a haughty attitude.

Alice wasn't a woman easily given to tears, but she struggled with tem now. Her lower lip started to quiver. She might have been eight years old again—this was like the day she found out that she wasn't invited to Jessica Stanley's birthday party. Only now it was Paul doing the excluding. He and his important woman of his were going out to have the time of their lives while she stayed home in her lonely apartment, suffering from a serious case of self-pity.

Gathering up her things, Alice thrust her paper into her purse with uncharacteristic negligence. She put on her coat, buttoned it quickly and wrapped the scarf around her neck as though it were a hangman's noose.

Jazz was talking to his foreman, who'd been unobtrusively working around the office all day. He hesitated when he saw her, halting the conversation. Alice's eyes briefly met his and although she tried to disguise how regretful she felt, she obviously did a poor job of it. He took a step toward her, but she raised her chin a notch, too proud to admit her feelings.

She had to walk directly past Jazz on her way to the elevator and forced herself to look anywhere but at him.

The stocky foreman clearly wanted to resume the discussion, but Jazz ignored him and stared at Alice instead, with narrowed, assessing eyes. She could feel his questioning concern as profoundly as if he'd touched her. When she could bear t no longer, she turned to face him, her lower lip quivering uncontrollably.

"Alice," HE CALLED OUT.

She raced for the elevator, fearing she'd burst into tears before she could make he grand exit. She didn't bother to respond, knowing that if she said anything she'd make a greater fool of herself than usual. She wasn't even sure what had prompted her to say the atrocious things to Jazz that she had. He wasn't the one who'd upset her, yet she'd unfairly taken her frustrations out on him.

She should've known it would be impossible to make a clean getaway. She almost ran through the office, past the reception desk toward the elevator.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Jazz demanded, following on her heels.

"No." She concentrated on the lightened numbers above the elevator, which moved with painstakingly slowness. Three more floors and she could make her escape.

"What's so insulting about inviting you to go Christmas tree shopping?" he asked.

Close to weeping, she waved her free hand, hoping he'd understand that she was incapable of explaining just then Her throat was clogged and it hurt to breathe, let alone talk. Her eyes filled with tears, and everything started to blur.

"Tell me," he commanded a second time.

Alice gulped at the tightness in her throat. "Y-you wouldn't understand." Why, oh why, wouldn't that elevator hurry?

"Try me."

It was either give in and explain, or stand there and argue. The first choice was easier; frankly, Alice didn't have the energy to fight with him. Sighing deeply, she began, "It—it all started when I made up this folder of fashion articles for Edward…"

"I might have known Edward had something to do with this," Jazz muttered under his breath.

"I spent hours putting it together, adding little comments and…and… I don't know what I expected but it wasn't…"

"What happened what did Edward do?"

Alice rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "If you're going to interrupt me, then I can't see any reason to explain."

"Boss?" The foreman called out, sounding impatient.

Just then the elevator arrived and the doors opened, revealing half a dozen men a women. They stared out at Alice and Jazz as he blocked the entrance, gripping her by the elbow.

"Jasper," she hissed, "let me go!" Recognizing her advantage, she called out, "This man refuses to release my arm." If she expected a knight in shining armor to leap to her rescue, Alice was to be sorely disappointed. It was as if no one had heard her.

"Don't worry folks, we're married" Jazz charmed them with another of his lazy, lopsided grins.

"Boss?" the foreman pleaded again.

"Take the rest of the day off," Jazz shouted. "Tell the crew to go out and buy Christmas gifts for their wives."

"You want me to do _what_?" the foreman shouted back Jazz moved into the elevator with Alice.

"You heard me."

"Let me make sure I understand you. You want the men to go Christmas shopping for their wives? I thought you just said we we're on a tight schedule?"

"That's right," Jazz said loudly as the elevator doors closed.

Alice had never felt more conspicuous in her life. Every eye was focused on her and Jazz, and it was all she could do to keep her head high.

When the tension became intolerable, Alice turned to face her fellow passengers. "We are not married," she announced.

"Yes we are," Jazz insisted. "She's simply forgotten."

"I did not forget our marriage and don't you dare tell them that cock-and-bull story about amnesia."

"But darling—"

"Stop it right now, Jasper Whitlock! No one believes you. I'm sure these people can figure out that I'm the one who's telling the truth."

The elevator finally stopped on the ground floor, a fact for which Alice was deeply grateful. The doors glided open and two women stepped out first, but not before pausing to get a good appreciative look at Jazz.

"Does she do this often?" one of the men ask, directing his question to Jazz, his amusement obvious.

"Unfortunately, yes" he answered, chuckling as he tucked his hand under Alice's elbow and led her into the foyer. She tried to jerk her arm way, but he wouldn't allow it. "You see I married a forgetful bride."


	14. Chapter 13

**An: Back so soon me? Imposible! Right? I know I've been neglecting you all . sorry! But I trying to redeam myself with this quick Update :) is it working? I hope so! So this a short chapter. Those of you following me on Twitter…Klutsz_Rule…have gotten little tiny previews those of you who don't well haven't . so follow me! As always that's to my favorite reviewers: **Sassy1515 ImperfectAshley CharliDenae BlueSkyMornings (Love you're new name!) candyland 426 As Clear As Black RJRRAA **You guys are all awesome!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Xoxo-Cupcake**

**Chapter 13:**

Pacing in the carpet in the living room, Alice nervously smoothed the front of her red satin dress, her heart pumping furiously while she waited for Jazz to arrive. She'd spent hours preparing for this Christmas party, which was being held in Edward's home. Her stomach was in knots.

_She, _the mysterious woman Edward was dating, would surely be there. Alice would have her first opportunity to size up competition. Alice had studied her reflection countless times, trying to be objective about her reflection countless times, trying to be objective about her chances with Edward based on looks alone. The dress was gorgeous. He hair flawless. Everything was as perfect as she could make it.

The doorbell sounded and Alice hurried across the room, throwing open the door. "You know what you are, Jasper Whitlock?"

"Late?" he suggested.

Alice pretended not to hear him. "A bully," she said. "A badgering bully no less. I'm sorry I ever agreed to let you take me to Edward's party. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were probably hoping to corner me under the mistletoe," he remarked with a wink that implied he wouldn't be difficult to persuade.

"First you practically kidnap me into going Christmas tree shopping with you," she raged. "Then—"

"Come on, Alice, admit it, you had fun." He lounged indolently on her sofa while she got her coat and purse.

She hesitated, her mouth twitching with a smile.

"Who'd ever believe that a man who bought his mother a rib roast and a case of cat food for Christamas last year would be so particular about a silly tree?" Jazz had dragged her to no fewer than four lots yesterday, searching for the perfect tree.

"I took you to dinner afterward, didn't I?" he reminded her.

Alice nodded. She had to admit it: Jazz had gone out of his way to help her forget her troubles. Although she'd made the tree-shopping expedition sound like a chore, he'd turned the evening into an enjoyable and, yes, memorable one.

His good mood had been infectious and after a while she'd completely forgotten Edward was out with another woman—someone so special that his enthusiasm about her had overcome his normal restraints.

"I've changed my mind," Alice decided suddenly, clasping her hands over her stomach, which was in turmoil, "I don't want to go to this Christmas party, after all." The evening was already doomed. She couldn't possibly have a good time watching the man she loved entertain the woman _he_ loved. Alice couldn't think of a single reason to expose herself to that kind of misery.

"Not go to the party?" Jazz repeated. "But I thought you'd arranged your flight schedule just so you could."

"I did, but that was before." Alice stubbornly squared her shoulders and elevated her chin just enough to convince Jazz she meant business. He might be able to bully her into going shopping with him for a Christmas tree but _this_ was entirely different. "_She'll _be there," Alice added as an explanation.

"She?" Jazz repeated slowly, burying his hands in his suit pockets. He was exceptionally handsome in his black long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

A lock of thick hair slanted across his forehead; Alice managed—it was an effort—to resist brushing it back. An effort not because it disrupted his polished appearance, but because she had the strangest desire to run her fingers through his hair. Why she'd think such a thing now was beyond her. She'd long since stopped trying to figure out her feelings for Jazz. He was a friend and a confidant even if, at odd moments, he behaved like a lunatic. Just remembering some of the comments he'd made to embarrass her brought color to her cheeks.

"I'd imagine you'd want to meet her," Jazz challenged.

"That way you can size her up."

"I don't even know what she looks like," Alice countered sharply. She didn't need to. Alice already knew everything she cared to about Edward's hot date. "She's beautiful."

"So are you."

Alice gave a short, derisive laugh. She wasn't discounting her own homespun appeal. She was reasonably attractive, and never more so than this evening. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was pleased to see how nice her hair looked, with the froth of curls circling her head. But she wasn't going to kid herself, either. Her allure wasn't extraordinary by any stretch of the imagination. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown, though, and her nose was kind of cute. Perky, Bella had once called it. But none of that mattered. Measuring herself against Edward's sure-to-be-gorgeous, nameless date was like comparing bulky sweat sock with silk stocking. She'd already spent hours picturing her as a classic beauty…tall…sophisticated.

"I've never taken you for a coward." Jazz said in a flat tone as he headed toward the door.

Apparently he wasn't even going to argue with her. Alice almost wished he would, just so she could show him how strong her will was. Nothing he could say or do would convince her to attend to this party. Besides, fer feet hurt. She was wearing new heels and hadn't broken them in yet, and if she did go, she'd be limping for days afterward.

"I'm not a coward," she told him, "schooling her face to remain as emotionless as possible. "All I'm doing is exercising a little common sense. Why depress myself over the holidays? This is the last time I'll see Edward before Christmas. I leave for Forks in the morning."

"Yes, I know." Jazz frowned as he said it, hesitating before he opened her door. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive." She was mildly surprised Jazz wasn't making more of a fuss. From past experience, she'd expect a full-scale verbal battle.

"The choice is yours of course," he granted, shrugging. "But if it was me, I know I'd spend the whole evening regretting it." He studied her when he'd finished, then gave her a smile Alice could only describe as crafty.

She groaned inwardly. If there was one thing that drove her crazy about Jazz it was the way he made the most outrageous statements. Then every once in a while he'd say something so wise it caused her to doubt her own conclusions and beliefs. This was one of those times. He was right; if she didn't go to Edward's, she'd regret it. Since she was leaving for Forks the following day, she wouldn't be able to ask anyone about the party either.

"Are you coming or not?" he demanded.

Grumbling under his breath, Alice let him help her put on her coat. "I'm coming, but I don't like it. Not a darn bit."

"You're going to do just fine."

"They probably said that to Joan of Arc, too."


	15. Chapter 14

_**an: My computer crashed. Its the only explanation I can give. Im I finished the whole story so I'll be updating the rest of the chapter soon. Reviews=My Love & faster updates. **_

* * *

Alice clutched the punch glass in both hands, as though terrified someone might try to take it back. Standing next to the fireplace, with its garlanded mantel

and cheerful blaze, she hadn't moved since they'd arrived a half hour earlier.

"Is she here yet?" she whispered to Bella when her friend walked past carrying a tray of canapés.

"Who?"

"Edward's woman friend," Alice said pointedly. Both Jaz and Bella were beginning to exasperate her. "I've been standing here for the past thirty minutes

hoping to catch a glimpse of her."

Bella looked away. "I…I don't know if she's here or not."

"Stay with me, for heaven's sake," Alice requested, feeling shaky inside and out. Jaz had deserted her almost as soon as they got there. Oh, he'd stuck

around long enough to bring her a cup of punch, but then he'd drifted away, leaving Alice to deal with the situation on her own. This was the very man who'd

insisted she attend this Christmas party, claiming he'd be right by her side the entire evening in case she needed him.

"I'm helping Edward with the hors d'oeuvres," Bella explained, "otherwise I'd be happy to stay and chat."

"See if you can find Jaz for me, would you?" She'd do it herself, but her feet were killing her.

"Sure."

Once Bella was gone, Alice scanned the crowded living room. Many of the guests were business associates and clients Edward had worked with over the

years. Naturally everyone from the office was there, as well.

"You wanted to see me?" Jaz asked, reaching her side.

"Thank you very much," she muttered, doing her best to sound sarcastic and keep a smile on her face at the same time.

"You're welcome." He leaned one elbow on the fireplace mantel and grinned at her boyishly. "Might I ask what you're thanking me for?"

"Don't play games with me, Jaz. Not now, please." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, drawing his attention to her shoes.

"Your feet hurt?" he asked, frowning.

"Walking across hot coals would be less painful than these stupid high heels."

"Then why did you wear them?"

"Because they go with the dress. Listen, would you mind very much if we got off the subject of my shoes and discussed the matter at hand?"

"Which is?"

Jaz was being as obtuse as Bella had been. She assumed he was doing it deliberately, just to get a rise out of her. Well, it was working.

"Did you see her?" she asked with exaggerated patience.

"Not yet," he whispered back as though they were exchanging top-secret information. "She doesn't seem to have arrived."

"Have you talked to Edward?"

"No. Have you?"

"Not really." Edward had greeted them at the door, but other than that, Alice hadn't had a chance to do anything but watch him mingle with his guests. The day

at the office hadn't been any help, either. Edward had breezed in and out without giving Alice more than a friendly wave. Since they hadn't exchanged a single

word, it was impossible for her to determine how his date had gone.

It must have been a busy day for Bella, as well, because Alice hadn't had a chance to talk to her, either. They'd met on their way out the door late that

afternoon and Bella had hurried past, saying she'd see Alice at Edward's party.

"I think I'll go help Bella with the hors d'oeuvres," Alice said now. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nothing, thanks." He was grinning as he strolled away, leaving Alice to wonder what he found so limped into the kitchen, leaving the polished wooden door swinging in her wake. She stopped abruptly when she encountered Edward and Bella in the

middle of a heated discussion.

"Oh, sorry," Alice apologized automatically.

Edward's gaze darted to Alice's. "No problem," he said quickly. "I was just leaving." He stalked past her, shoving the door open with the palm of his hand.

Once again the door swung back and forth.

"What was that all about?" Alice wanted to know.

Bella continued transferring the small cheese-dotted crackers from the cookie sheet onto the serving platter. "Nothing."

"It sounded as if you and Edward were arguing."

Bella straightened and bit her lip. She avoided looking at Alice, concentrating on her task as if it was of vital importance to properly arrange the crackers

on the plate.

"You were arguing, weren't you?" Alice pressed.

"Yes."

As far as she knew, Bella and Edward had always gotten along. The fact that they were at odds surprised her. "About what?"

"I—I gave Edward my two-week notice this afternoon."

Alice was so shocked, she pulled out a kitchen chair and sank down on it. "You did what?" Removing her high heels, she massaged her pinched toes.

"You heard me."

"But why? Good grief, Bella, you never said a word to anyone. Not even me. The least you could've done was talk to me about it first." No wonder Edward

was angry. If Bella left, it would mean bringing in someone new when the office was already short-staffed. With Alice and a number of other people away

for the holidays, the place would be a madhouse.

"Did you receive an offer you couldn't refuse?" Alice hadn't had any idea her friend was unhappy at Webster, Rodale and Missen. Still, that didn't shock her

nearly as much as Bella's remaining tight-lipped about it all.

"It wasn't exactly an offer—but it was something like that," Bella replied vaguely. She set aside the cookie sheet, smiled at Alice and then carried the

platter into the living room.

For the past couple of weeks Alice had noticed that something was troubling her friend. It hadn't been anything she could readily name. Just that Bella

hadn't been her usual high-spirited self. Alice had meant to ask her about it, but she'd been so busy herself, so involved with her own problems, that she'd

never brought it up.

She was still sitting there rubbing her feet when Jaz sauntered into the kitchen, nibbling on a cheese cracker. "I thought I'd find you in here." He pulled out

the chair across from her and sat down.

"Has she arrived yet?"

"Apparently so."

Alice dropped her foot and frantically worked the shoe back and forth until she'd managed to squeeze her toes inside. Then she forced her other foot into

its shoe. "Well, for heaven's sake, why didn't you say something sooner?" she chastised. She stood up, ran her hands down the satin skirt and drew a

shaky breath. "How do I look?"

"Like your feet hurt."

She sent him a scalding frown. "Thank you very much," she said sarcastically for the second time in under ten minutes. Hobbling to the door, she opened it

a crack and peeked out, hoping to catch sight of the mystery woman. From what she could see, there weren't any new arrivals.

"What does she look like?" Alice demanded and whirled around to discover Jaz standing directly behind her. She nearly collided with him and gave a

small cry of surprise. Jaz caught her by the shoulders to keep her from stumbling. Eager to question him about Edward's date, she didn't take the time to

analyze why her heartrate soared when his hands made contact with her bare skin.

"What does she look like?" Alice asked again.

"I don't know," Jaz returned flippantly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just said she'd arrived."

"Unfortunately she doesn't have a tattoo across her forehead announcing that she's the woman Edward's dating."

"Then how do you know she's here?" If Jaz was playing games with her, she'd make damn sure he'd regret it. Her love for Edward was no joking matter.

"It's more a feeling I have."

"You had me stuff my feet back into these shoes for a stupid feeling?" It was all she could do not to slap him silly. "You are no friend of mine, Jasper

Whitlock. No friend whatsoever." Having said that, she limped back into the living unscathed by her remark, Jaz wandered out of the kitchen behind her. He walked over to the tray of canapés and helped himself to three or four

while Alice did her best to ignore him.

Since the punch bowl was close by, she poured herself a second glass. The taste was sweet and cold, but Alice noticed that she felt a bit light-headed

afterward. Potent drinks didn't sit well on an empty stomach, so she scooped up a handful of mixed nuts.

"Iremember a time when you used to line up all the Spanish peanuts and eat those first," Jaz said from behind her. "Then it was the hazelnuts, followed by

the—"

"Almonds." Leave it to him to bring up her foolish past. "I haven't done that since I was—"

"Twenty," he guessed.

"Twenty-five," she corrected.

Jaz laughed, and despite her aching feet and the certainty that she should never have come to this party, Alice laughed, too.

Refilling her punch glass, she downed it all in a single drink. Once more, it tasted cool and refreshing.

"Alice," Jaz warned, "how much punch have you had?"

"Not enough." She filled the crystal cup a third time—or was it the fourth?—squared her shoulders and gulped it down. When she'd finished, she wiped the

back of her hand across her mouth and smiled bravely.

"Are you purposely trying to get drunk?" he demanded.

"No." She reached for another handful of nuts. "All I'm looking for is a little courage."

"Courage?"

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "The way I figure it…" She paused, smiling giddily, then whirled around in a full circle. "There is some mistletoe here, isn't

there?"

"I think so," Jaz said, frowning. "What makes you ask?"

"I'm going to kiss Edward," she said proudly. "All I have to do is wait until he walks past. Then I'll grab him by the hand, wish him a merry Christmas and give

him a kiss he won't soon forget." If the fantasy fulfilled itself, Edward would immediately realize he'd met the woman of his dreams, and propose marriage on

the spot….

"What is kissing Edward supposed to prove?"

She returned to reality. "Well, this is where you come in. I want you to look around and watch the faces of the other women. If one of them shows signs of

jealousy, then we'll know who it is."

"I'm not sure this plan of yours is going to work."

"It's better than trusting those feelings of yours," she countered.

She saw the mistletoe hanging from the archway between the formal dining room and the living room. Slouched against the wall, hands tucked behind her

back, Alice waited patiently for Edward to stroll past.

Ten minutes passed or maybe it was fifteen—Alice couldn't tell. Yawning, she covered her mouth. "I think we should leave," Jaz suggested as he casually

walked by. "You're ready to fall asleep on your feet."

"I haven't kissed Edward yet," she reminded him.

"He seems to be involved in a lengthy discussion. This could take a while."

"I'm in no hurry." Her throat felt unusually dry. She would have preferred something nonalcoholic, but the only drink nearby was the punch.

"Alice," Jaz warned when he saw her helping herself to yet another glass.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"So did the captain of the Titanic."

"Don't get cute with me, Joseph Rockwell. I'm in no mood to deal with someone amusing." Finding herself hilariously funny, she smothered a round of

giggles.

"Oh, no," Jaz groaned. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?"

"You're drunk!"

She gave him a sour look. "That's ridiculous. All I had is four little, bitty glasses of punch." To prove she knew exactly what she was doing, she held up

three fingers, recognized her mistake and promptly corrected herself. At least she tried to do it promptly, but figuring out how many fingers equaled four

seemed to take an inordinate amount of time. She finally held up two from each her breath, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. That was her second mistake. The world took a sharp and unexpected

nosedive. Snapping open her eyes, Alice looked to Jaz as the anchor that would keep her afloat. He must have read the panic in her expression because

he moved toward her and slowly shook his head.

"That does it, Ms. Singapore Sling. I'm getting you out of here."

"But I haven't been under the mistletoe yet."

"If you want anyone to kiss you, it'll be me."

The offer sounded tempting, but it was her stubborn boss Alice wanted to kiss, not Jaz. "I'd rather dance with you."

"Unfortunately there isn't any music at the moment."

"You need music to dance?" It sounded like the saddest thing she'd ever heard, and her bottom lip began to tremble at the tragedy of it all. "Oh, dear,

Jaz," she whispered, clasping both hands to the sides of her head. "I think you might be right. The punch seems to be affecting me…."

"It's that bad, is it?"

"Uh, yes…The whole room's just started to pitch and heave. We're not having an earthquake, are we?"

"No." His hand was on her forearm, guiding her toward the front door.

"Wait," she said dramatically, raising her index finger. "I have a coat."

"I know. Stay here and I'll get it for you." He seemed worried about leaving her. Alice smiled at him, trying to reassure him she'd be perfectly fine, but she

seemed unable to keep her balance. He urged her against the wall, stepped back a couple of paces as though he expected her to slip sideways, then

hurriedly located her coat.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he returned.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that you're crying?"

"My feet hurt."

Jaz rolled his eyes. "Why did you wear those stupid shoes in the first place?"

"I already told you," she whimpered. "Don't be mad at me." She held out her arms to him, needing his comfort. "Would you carry me to the car?"

Jaz hesitated. "You want me to carry you?" He sounded as though it was a task of Herculean proportions.

"I can't walk." She'd taken the shoes off, and it would take God's own army to get them back on. She couldn't very well traipse outside in her stocking feet.

"If I carry you, we'd better find another way out of the house."

"All right." She agreed just to prove what an amicable person she actually was. When she was a child, she'd been a pest, but she wasn't anymore and she

wanted to be sure Jaz understood that.

Grasping Alice's hand, he led her into the kitchen.

"Don't you think we should make our farewells?" she asked. It seemed the polite thing to do.

"No," he answered sharply. "With the mood you're in you're likely to throw yourself into Edward's arms and demand that he make mad passionate love to you

right then and there."

Alice's face went fire-engine red. "That's ridiculous."

Jaz mumbled something she couldn't hear while he lifted her hand and slipped one arm, then the other, into the satin-lined sleeves of her full-length coat.

When he'd finished, Alice climbed on top of the kitchen chair, stretching out her arms to him. Jaz stared at her as though she'd suddenly turned into a

werewolf.

"What are you doing now?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"You're going to carry me, aren't you?"

"I was considering it."

"I want a piggyback ride. You gave Jessica Palmer a piggyback ride once and not me."

"Alice," Jaz groaned. He jerked his fingers through his hair, and offered her his hand, wanting her to climb down from the chair. "Get down before you fall.

Good Lord, I swear you'd try the patience of a saint."

"I want you to carry me piggyback," she insisted. "Oh, please, Jaz. My toes hurt so bad."

Once again her hero grumbled under his breath. She couldn't make out everything he said, but what she did hear was enough to curl her hair. With

obvious reluctance, he walked to the chair, and giving a sigh of pure bliss, Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his lean hips with her laid her head on his shoulder and sighed again.

Still grumbling, Jaz moved toward the back door.

Just then the kitchen door opened and Edward and Bella walked in. Bella gasped. Edward just stared.

"It's all right," Alice was quick to assure them. "Really it is. I was waiting under the mistletoe and you—"

"She downed four glasses of punch nonstop," Jaz inserted before Alice could admit she'd been waiting there for Edward.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked.

"None, thanks," Jaz returned. "There's nothing to worry about."

"But…" Bella looked concerned.

"She ain't heavy," Jaz teased. "She's my wife."


	16. Chapter 15

The phone rang, waking Alice from a sound sleep. Her head began throbbing in time to the painful noise and she groped for the telephone receiver.

"Hello," she barked, instantly regretting that she'd spoken loudly.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"About like you'd expect," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed and gently massaging one temple. It felt as though tiny men with hammers had taken

up residence in her head and were pounding away, hoping to attract her attention.

"What time does your flight leave?" he asked.

"It's okay. I'm not scheduled to leave until this afternoon."

"It is afternoon."

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

"Do you still need me to take you to the airport?"

"Yes…please." She tossed aside the covers and reached for her clock, stunned to realize Jazz was right. "I'm already packed. I'll be dressed by the time

you get here. Oh, thank goodness you phoned."

Alice didn't have time to listen to the pounding of the tiny men in her head. She showered and dressed as quickly as possible, swallowed a cup of coffee

and a couple of aspirin, and was just shrugging into her coat when Jazz arrived at the door.

She let him in, despite the suspiciously wide grin he wore.

"What's so amusing?"

"What makes you think I'm amused?" He strolled into the room, hands behind his back, as if he owned the place.

"Jazz, we don't have time for your little games. Come on, or I'm going to miss my plane. What's with you, anyway?"

"Nothing." He circled her living room, still wearing that silly grin. "I don't suppose you realize it, but liquor has a peculiar effect on you."

Alice stiffened. "It does?" She remembered most of the party with great clarity. Good thing Jazz had taken her home when he had.

"Liquor loosens your tongue."

"So?" She picked up two shopping bags filled with wrapped packages, leaving the lone suitcase for him. "Did I say anything of interest?"

"Oh my, yes."

"Jazz!" She glanced quickly at her watch. They needed to get moving if she was to catch her flight. "Discount whatever I said—I'm sure I didn't mean it. If I

insulted you, I apologize. If I told any family secrets, kindly forget Imentioned them."

He strolled to her side and tucked his finger under her chin. "This was a secret, all right," he informed her in a lazy drawl. "It was something you told me on

the drive home."

"Are you sure it's true?"

"Relatively sure."

"What did I say? Did I declare my undying love for you? Because if I—"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Just how long do you intend to torment me with this?" She was rapidly losing interest in his little guessing game."Not much longer." He looked exceptionally pleased with himself. "So Emmett's a minister now. Funny you never thought to mention that before."

"Ah…" Alice set aside the two bags and lowered herself to the sofa. So he'd found out. Worse, she'd been the one to tell him.

"That may well have some interesting ramifications, my dear. Have you ever stopped to think about them?"


	17. Chapter 16

"T his is exactly why I didn't tell you about Emmett," Alice informed Jazz as he tossed her suitcase into the back seat of his car. She checked her watch again

and groaned. They had barely an hour and a half before her flight was scheduled to leave. Alice was never late. Never—at least not when it was her own

fault.

"It seems to me," Jazz continued, his face deadpan, "that there could very well be some legal grounds to our marriage."

Jazz was saying that just to annoy her, and unfortunately it was working. "I've never heard anything more ludicrous in my life."

"Think about it, Alice," he said, ignoring her protest. "We could be celebrating our anniversary this spring. How many years is it now? Eighteen? How the

years fly."

"Listen, Jazz, I don't find this amusing." She glanced at her watch. If only she hadn't slept so late. Never again would she have any Christmas punch. Briefly

she wondered what else she'd said to Jazz, then decided it was better not to know.

"I heard a news report of a three-car pileup on the freeway, so we'll take the side streets."

"Just hurry," Alice urged in an anxious voice.

"I'll do the best I can," Jazz said, "but worrying about it isn't going to get us there any faster."

She glared at him. She couldn't help it. He wasn't the one who'd been planning this trip for months. If she missed the flight, her nephews and niece

wouldn't have their Christmas presents from their Auntie Alice. Nor would she share in the family traditions that were so much a part of her Christmas. She

had to get to the airport on time.

Everyone else had apparently heard about the accident on the freeway, too, and the downtown area was crowded with the overflow. Alice and Jazz were

delayed at every intersection and twice were forced to sit through two changes of the traffic signal.

Alice was growing more panicky by the minute. She just had to make this flight. But it almost seemed that she'd get to the airport faster if she simply

jumped out of the car and ran there.

Jazz stopped for another red light, but when the signal turned green, they still couldn't move—a delivery truck in front of them had stalled. Furious, Alice

rolled down the window and stuck out her head. "Listen here, buster, let's get this show on the road," she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her head was pounding and she prayed the aspirin would soon take effect.

"Quite the Christmas spirit," Jazz muttered dryly under his breath.

"I can't help it. I have to catch this plane."

"You'll be there in plenty of time."

"At this rate we won't make it to Sea-Tac before Easter!"

"Relax, will you?" Jazz suggested gently. He turned on the radio and a medley of Christmas carols filled the air. Normally the music would have calmed her,

but she was suffering from a hangover, depression and severe anxiety, all at the same time. Her fingernails found their way into her mouth.

Suddenly she straightened. "Darn! I forgot to give you your Christmas gift. I left it at home."

"Don't worry about it."

"I didn't get you a gag gift the way I said." Actually she was pleased with the book she'd managed to find—an attractive coffee-table volume about the

history of baseball.

Alice waited for Jazz to mention her gift. Surely he'd bought her one. At least she fervently hoped he had, otherwise she'd feel like a fool. Though,

admittedly, that was a feeling she'd grown accustomed to in the past few weeks.

"I think we might be able to get back on the freeway here," Jazz said, as he made a sharp left-hand turn. They crossed the overpass, and from their

vantage point, Alice could see that the freeway was unclogged and running smoothly.

"Thank God," she whispered, relaxing against the back of the seat as Jazz drove quickly ahead.

Her chauffeur chuckled. "I seem to remember you lecturing me—"

"I never lecture," she said testily. "I may have a strong opinion on certain subjects, but let me assure you, I never lecture."

"You were right, though. The streets of Bethlehem must have been crowded and bustling with activity at the time of that first Christmas. I can see it all now,

can't you? A rug dealer is held up by a shepherd driving his flock through the middle of town."

Alice smiled for the first time that morning, because she could easily picture the scene Jazz was describing.

"Then some furious woman, impatient to make it to the local camel merchant before closing, sticks her nose in the middle of everything and shouts at the

rug dealer to get his show on the road." He paused to chuckle at his own wit. "I'm convinced she wouldn't have been so testy except that she was suffering

from one heck of a hangover."

"Very funny," Alice grumbled, smiling despite took the exit for the airport and Alice was gratified to note that her flight wasn't scheduled to leave for another thirty minutes. She was cutting it close,

closer than she ever had before, but she'd confirmed her ticket two days earlier and had already been assigned her seat.

Jazz pulled up at the drop-off point for her airline and gave Alice's suitcase to a skycap while she rummaged around in her purse for her ticket.

"I suppose this is goodbye for now," he said with an endearingly crooked grin that sent her pulses racing.

"I'll be back in less than two weeks," she reminded him, trying to keep her tone light and casual.

"You'll phone once you arrive?"

She nodded. For all her earlier panic, Alice now felt oddly unwilling to leave Jazz. She should be rushing through the airport to her airline's check-in counter

to get her boarding pass, but she lingered, her heart overflowing with emotions she couldn't identify.

"Have a safe trip," he said quietly.

"I will. Thanks so much…for everything."

"You're welcome." His expression sobered and the ever-ready mirth fled from his eyes. Alice wasn't sure who moved first. All she knew was that she was

in Jazz's arms, his thumb caressing the softness of her cheek as they gazed hungrily into each other's eyes.

He leaned forward to kiss her. Alice's eyes drifted shut as his mouth met hers.

At first Jazz's kiss was tender but it quickly grew in fervor. The noise and activity around them seemed to fade into the distance. Alice could feel herself

dissolving. She moaned and arched closer, not wanting to leave the protective haven of his arms. Jazz shuddered and hugged her tight, as if he, too, found

it difficult to part.

"Merry Christmas, love," he whispered, releasing her with a reluctance that made her feel…giddy. Confused. Happy.

"Merry Christmas," she echoed, but she didn't move.

Jazz gave her the gentlest of nudges. "You'd better hurry, Alice."

"Oh, right," she said, momentarily forgetting why she was at the airport. Reaching for the bags filled with gaily wrapped Christmas packages, she took two

steps backward. "I'll phone when I get there."

"Do. I'll be waiting to hear from you." He thrust his hands into his pockets and Alice had the distinct impression he did it to stop himself from reaching for

her again. The thought was a romantic one, a certainty straight from her heart.

Her heart…Her heart was full of feeling for Jazz. More than she'd ever realized. He'd dominated her life these past few weeks—taking her to dinner,

bribing his way back into her good graces with pizza, taking her on a Christmas shopping expedition, escorting her to Edward's party. Jazz had become her

whole world. Jazz, not Edward. Jazz.

Given no other choice, Alice abruptly turned and hurried into the airport, where she checked in, then went through security and down the concourse to the

proper gate.

The flight had already been called and only a handful of passengers had yet to board.

Alice dashed to the counter with her boarding pass. A young soldier stood just ahead of her. "But you don't understand," the tall marine was saying to the

airline employee. "I booked this flight over a month ago. I've got to be on that plane!"

"I'm so sorry," the woman apologized, her dark eyes regretful. "This sort of thing happens, especially during holidays, but your ticket's for standby. I wish I

could do something for you, but there isn't a single seat available."

"But I haven't seen my family in over a year. My uncle Mike's driving from Duluth to visit. He was in the marines, too. My mom's been baking for three

weeks. Don't you see? I can't disappoint them now!"

Alice watched as the agent rechecked her computer. "If I could magically create a seat for you, I would," she said sympathetically. "But there just isn't one."

"But when I bought the ticket, the woman told me I wouldn't have a problem getting on the flight. She said there're always no-shows."

"I'm so sorry," the agent repeated, looking past the young marine to Alice.

"All right," he said, forcefully expelling his breath. "When's the next flight with available space? Any flight within a hundred miles of Seattle. I'll walk the

rest of the way if I have to."

Once again, the woman consulted her computer. "We have space available the evening of the twenty-sixth."

"The twenty-sixth!" the young man shouted. "But that's after Christmas and eats up nearly all my leave. I'd be home for less than a week."

"May I help you?" the airline employee said to Alice. She looked almost as unhappy as the marine, but apparently there wasn't anything she could do to

help him.

Alice stepped forward and handed the woman her boarding pass. The soldier gazed at it longingly, then moved dejectedly from the counter and lowered

himself into one of the molded plastic chairs.

Alice hesitated, remembering how she'd stuck her head out the window of Jazz's truck on their drive to the airport and shouted impatiently at the truck

driver who was holding up traffic. A conversation she'd had with Jazz earlier returned to haunt her. She'd argued that Christmas was a time filled with loveand good cheer, the one holiday that brought out the very best in everyone. And sometimes, Jazz had insisted, the very worst.

"Since you already have your seat assignment, you may board the flight now."

The urge to hurry nearly overwhelmed Alice, yet she hesitated once again.

"Excuse me," Alice said, drawing a deep breath and making her decision. She approached the soldier. He seemed impossibly young now that she had a

good look at him. No more than eighteen, maybe nineteen. He'd probably joined the service right out of high school. His hair was cropped close to his

head and his combat boots were so shiny Alice could see her reflection in them.

The marine glanced up at her, his face heavy with defeat. "Yes?"

"Did I hear you say you needed to be on this flight?"

"I have a ticket, ma'am. But it's standby and there aren't any seats."

"Listen," she said. "You can have mine."

The way his face lit up was enough to blot out her own disappointment at missing Christmas with Emmett and her sister-in-law. The kids. Her mother…"My

family's in Seattle, too, but I was there this summer."

"Ma'am, I can't let you do this."

"Don't cheat me out of the pleasure."

As they approached the counter to effect the exchange, the last call for the flight was announced. The marine stood, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I insist,"

Alice said, her throat growing thick. "Here." She handed him the two bags full of gifts for her nephews and nieces. "There'll be a man waiting at the other

end. A tall minister—he'll have a collar on. Give him these. I'll phone so he'll know to look for you."

"Thank you for everything…I can't believe you're doing this."

Alice smiled. Impulsively the marine hugged her, then swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, he picked up the two bags of gifts and jogged over to the

ramp.

Alice waited for a couple of minutes, then wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't completely sure why she was crying. She'd never felt better in her life.


	18. Chapter 17

It was around six when she awoke. The apartment was dark and silent. Sighing, she picked up the phone, dragged it onto the bed with her and punched out Jazz's number.

He answered on the first ring, as if he'd been waiting for her call. "How was the flight?" he asked immediately.

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't on it."

"You missed the plane!" he shouted incredulously. "But you were there in plenty of time."

"I know. It's a long story, but basically, I gave my seat to someone who needed it more than I did." She smiled dreamily, remembering how the young marine's face had lit up. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Where are you now?"

"Home."

He exhaled sharply, then said, "I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

Actually it took him twelve. By then Alice had brewed a pot of coffee and made herself a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. She hadn't eaten all day and was starved. She'd just finished the sandwich when Jazz arrived.

"What about your luggage?" Jazz asked, looking concerned. He didn't give her a chance to respond. "Exactly what do you mean, you gave your seat away?"

Alice explained as best she could. Even now she found herself surprised by her actions. Alice rarely behaved spontaneously. But something about that young soldier had reached deep within her heart and she'd reacted instinctively.

"The airline is sending my suitcase back to Seattle on the next available flight, so there's no need to worry," Alice said. "I talked to Emmett, who was quick to tell me the Lord would reward my generosity."

"Are you going to catch a later flight, then?" Jazz asked. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and pulled out the chair across from hers.

"There aren't any seats," Alice said. She leaned back, yawning, and covered her mouth. Why she should be so tired after sleeping away most of the afternoon was beyond her. "Besides, the office is short-staffed. Bella gave Edward her notice and a trainee is coming in, which makes everything even more difficult. They can use me."

Jazz frowned. "Giving up your vacation is one way to impress Edward."

Words of explanation crowded her tongue. She realized Jazz wasn't insulting her; he was only stating a fact. What he didn't understand was that Alice hadn't thought of Edward once the entire day. Her staying or leaving had absolutely nothing to do with she'd been thinking of anyone, it was Jazz. She knew now that giving up her seat to the marine hadn't been entirely unselfish. When Jazz kissed her goodbye, her heart had started telegraphing messages she had yet to fully decode. The plain and honest truth was that she hadn't wanted to leave him. It was as if she really did belong with him….

That perception had been with her from the moment they'd parted at the airport. It had followed her in the taxi on the ride back to the apartment. Jazz was the last person she'd thought of when she'd fallen asleep, and the first person she'd remembered when she awoke.

It was the most unbelievable thing.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Jazz asked, still frowning into his coffee cup. For someone who'd seemed downright regretful that she was

flying halfway across the country, he didn't seem all that pleased to be sharing her company now.

"I…haven't decided yet. I suppose I'll spend a quiet day by myself." She'd wake up late, indulge in a lazy scented bath, find something sinful for breakfast.

Ice cream, maybe. Then she'd paint her toenails and settle down with a good book. The day would be lonely, true, but certainly not wasted.

"It'll be anything but quiet," Jazz challenged.

"Oh?"

"You'll be spending it with me and my family."

* * *

_**An: Im glad you all are enjoying the updates! The reviews have been fabulous! Im sorry for niot responding but I thought it would be better to update a couple more chapter instead. I have to make up for lost time. Since I finally wrapped up Forgetful Bride I started a a new Fic. Which I hope has its First chapter out by the time I finish updating FB. Reviews=My Love, My Love=Updates**_


	19. Chapter 18

"This is the first time Jazz has ever brought a girl to join us for Christmas," Charlotte Whitlock said as she set a large tray of freshly baked cinnamon rolls in the center of the huge kitchen table. She wiped her hands clean on the apron that was secured around her thick waist.

Alice felt she should explain. She was a little uncomfortable arriving unannounced with Jazz like this. "Jazz and I are just friends."

Mrs. Whitlock shook her head, which set the white curls bobbing. "I saw my son's eyes when he brought you into the house." She grinned knowingly. "I remember you from the old neighborhood, with your starched dresses and the pigtails with those bright pink ribbons. You were a pretty girl then and you're even prettier now."

"The starched dresses were me, all right," Alice confirmed. She'd been the only girl for blocks around who always wore dresses to school.

Jazz's mother chuckled again. "I remember the sensation you caused in the neighborhood when you said Jazz had kissed you." She chuckled, her eyes shining. "His father and I got quite a kick out of that. I still remember how furious Jazz was when he learned his secret was out."

"I only told one person," Alice protested. But Jessica had told plenty of others, and the news had spread with alarming speed. However, Alice figured she'd since paid for her sins tenfold. Jazz had made sure of that in the past few weeks. "It's so good to see you again, Alice. When we've got a minute I want you to sit down and tell me all about your mother. We lost contact years ago, but I

always thought she was a darling."

"I think so, too," Alice agreed, carrying a platter of scrambled eggs to the table. She did miss being with her family, but Jazz's mother made it almost as good as being home. "I know that's how Mom feels about you, too. She'll want to thank you for being kind enough to invite me into your home for Christmas."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know." She glanced into the other room where Jazz was sitting with his brother and sister-in-law. Her heart throbbed at the sight of him with his family.

But these newfound feelings for Jazz left her at a complete loss. What she'd told Mrs. Whitlock was true. Jazz was her friend. The very best friend she'd ever had. She was grateful for everything he'd done for her since they'd chanced upon each other, just weeks ago, really. But their friendship was developing into something much stronger. If only she didn't feel so…so ardent about Edward. If only she didn't feel so confused!

Jazz laughed at something one of his nephews said and Alice couldn't help smiling. She loved the sound of his laughter. It was vigorous and robust and

lively—just like his personality.

"Jazz says you're working as a Fashion Designer right here in New York."

"Yes. I've been with Hale Cullen McCartney for over a year now. My degree was in Fashion Marketing and Branding but—"

"Marketing?" Mrs. Whitlock nodded approvingly."So you know something about accoutning?

Alice gane her a small nod.

Mrs. Whitlock beamed "My Jazz has his own accountant now. Good thing, too. His books were in a terrible mess. He's a builder, not a pencil pusher, that boy."

"Are you telling tales on me, Mom?" Jazz asked as he sauntered into the kitchen. He picked up a piece of bacon and bit off the end. "When are we going to open the gifts? The kids are getting restless."

"The kids, nothing. You're the one who's eager to tear into those packages," his mother admonished. "We'll open them after breakfast, the way we do every Christmas."

Jazz winked at Alice and disappeared into the living room once more.

Mrs. Whitlock watched her son affectionately. "Last year he shows up on my doorstep bright and early Christmas morning needing gift wrap. Then, once he's got all his presents wrapped, he walks into my kitchen—" her face crinkled in a wide grin "—and he sticks all those presents in my refrigerator." She smiled at the memory. "For his brother, he bought two canned hams and three gallons of ice cream. For me it was cat food and a couple of rib roasts."

Breakfast was a bustling affair, with Jazz's younger brother, his wife and their children gathered around the table. Jazz sat next to Alice and held her hand while his mother offered the blessing. Although she wasn't home with her own family, Alice felt she had a good deal for which to be was pleasant and relaxed, but foremost on the children's minds was opening the gifts. The table was cleared and plates and bowls arranged inside the dishwasher in record time.

Alice sat beside Jazz, holding a cup of coffee, as the oldest grandchild handed out the presents. While Christmas music played softly in the background, the children tore into their packages. The youngest, a two-year-old girl, was more interested in the box than in the gift itself.

When Jazz came to the square package Alice had given him, he shook it enthusiastically.

"Be careful, it might break," she warned, knowing there was no chance of that happening.

Carefully he removed the bows, then unwrapped his gift. Alice watched expectantly as he lifted the book from the layers of bright paper. "A book on baseball?"

Alice nodded, smiling. "As I recall, you used to collect baseball cards."

"I ended up trading away my two favorites."

"I'm sure it was for a very good reason."

"Of course."

Their eyes held until it became apparent that everyone in the room was watching them. Alice glanced self-consciously away.

Jazz cleared his throat. "This is a great gift, Alice. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome very much."

He leaned over and kissed her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt right, their kiss. If anything, Alice was sorry to stop at one.

"Surely you have something for Alice," Charlotte Whitlock prompted her son.

"You bet I do."

"He's probably keeping it in the refrigerator," Alice suggested, to the delight of Jazz's family.

"Oh, ye of little faith," he said, removing a box from his shirt pocket.

"I recognize that paper," Maria, Jazz's sister-in-law, murmured to Alice. "It's from Newtons's."

Alice's eyes widened at the name of an expensive local jewelry store. "Jazz?"

"Go ahead and open it," he urged.

Alice did, hands fumbling in her eagerness. She slipped off the ribbon and peeled away the gold textured wrap to reveal a white jeweler's box. It contained

a second box, a small black velvet one, which she opened very slowly. She gasped at that the lovely cameo brooch inside.

"Oh, Jazz," she whispered. It was a lovely piece carved in onyx and overlaid with ivory. She'd longed for a cameo, a really nice one, for years and wondered how Jazz could possibly have known.

"You gonna kiss Uncle Jazz?" his nephew, Garett, asked, "'cause if you are, I'm not looking."

"Of course she's going to kiss me," Jazz answered for her. "Only she can do it later when there aren't so many curious people around." He glanced swiftly

at his mother. "Just the way Mom used to thank Dad for her Christmas gift. Isn't that right, Mom?"

"I'm sure Alice…will," Charlotte answered, clearly flustered. She patted her hand against the side of her head as though she feared the pins had fallen from her hair, her eyes downcast.

Alice didn't blame the older woman for being embarrassed, but one look at the cameo and she was willing to forgive Jazz anything.

The day flew past. After the gifts were opened—with everyone exclaiming in surprised delight over the gifts Jazz had bought, with Alice's help—the family gathered around the piano. Mrs. Whitlock played as they sang a variety of Christmas carols, their voices loud and cheerful. Jazz's father had died several years earlier, but he was mentioned often throughout the day, with affection and love. Alice hadn't known him well, but the family obviously felt Peter Whitlock's presence far more than his absence on this festive day.

Jazz drove Alice back to her apartment late that night. Mrs. Whitlock had insisted on sending a plate of cookies home with her, and Alice swore it was enough goodies to last her a month of Sundays. Now she felt sleepy and warm; leaning her head against the seat, she closed her eyes.

"We're here," Jazz whispered close to her ear.

Reluctantly Alice opened her eyes and sighed. "I had such a wonderful day. Thank you, Jazz." She couldn't quite stifle a yawn as she reached for the door

handle, thinking longingly of bed.

"That's it?" He sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean, that's it?"

"I seem to remember a certain promise you made this morniing."Alice frowned, not sure she understood what he meant. "When?"

"When we were opening the gifts," he reminded her.

"Oh," Alice said, straightening. "You mean when I opened your gift to me and saw the brooch."

Jazz nodded with exaggerated emphasis. "Right. Now do you remember?"

"Of course." The kiss. He planned to claim the kiss she'd promised him. She brushed her mouth quickly over his and grinned. "There."

"If that's the best you can do, you should've kissed me in front of Garett."

"You're faulting my kissing ability?"

"Garett's dog gives better kisses than that."

Alice felt more than a little insulted. "Is this a challenge, Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes," he returned archly. "You're darn right it is."

"All right, then you're on." She set the plate of cookies aside, slid closer and slipped her arms around Jazz's neck. Next she wove her fingers into his thick

hair.

"This is more like it," Jazz murmured contentedly.

Alice paused. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps because she'd suddenly lost all interest in making fun out of something that had always been so wonderful

between them.

Jazz's eyes met hers, and the laughter and fun in them seemed to disappear. Slowly he expelled his breath and brushed his lips along her jaw. The warmth

of his breath was exciting as his mouth skimmed toward her temple. His arms closed around her waist and he pulled her tight against him.

Impatiently he began to kiss her, introducing her to a world of warm, thrilling sensations. His mouth then explored the curve of her neck. It felt so good that

Alice closed her eyes and experienced a curious weightlessness she'd never known—a heightened awareness of physical longing.

"Oh, Alice…" He broke away from her, his breathing labored and heavy. She knew instinctively that he wanted to say more, but he changed his mind and

buried his face in her hair, exhaling sharply.

"How am I doing?" she whispered once she found her voice.

"Just fine."

"Are you ready to retract your statement?"

He hesitated. "I don't know. Convince me again." So she did, her kiss moist and gentle, her heart fluttering against her ribs.

"Is that good enough?" she asked when she'd recovered her breath.

Jazz nodded, as though he didn't quite trust his own voice. "Excellent."

"I had a wonderful day," she whispered. "I can't thank you enough for including me."

Jazz shook his head lightly. There seemed to be so much more he wanted to say to her and couldn't. Alice slipped out of the car and walked into her

building, turning on the lights when she entered her apartment. She slowly put away her things, wanting to wrap this feeling around her like a warm quilt.

Minutes later, she glanced out her window to see Jazz still sitting in his car, his hands gripping the steering wheel, his head bent. It looked to Alice as

though he was battling with himself to keep from following her inside. She would have welcomed him if he had.


	20. Chapter 19

Alice stared at the computer screen for several minutes, blind to the information in front of her. Deep in thought, she released a long, slow breath.

Edward had been grateful to see her when she'd shown up at the office that morning. The week between Christmas and New Year's could be a harried one.

Bella had looked surprised, then quickly retreated into her own office after exchanging a brief good-morning and little else. Her friend's behavior continued to baffle Alice, but she couldn't concentrate on Bella's problems just now, or even on her work.

No matter what she did, Alice couldn't stop thinking about Jazz and the kisses they'd exchanged Christmas evening. Nor could she forget his tortured look as he'd sat in his car after she'd gone into her apartment. Even now she wasn't certain why she hadn't immediately run back outside. And by the time she'd decided to do that, he was gone.

Alice was so absorbed in her musings that she barely heard the knock at her office door. Guiltily she glanced up to find Edward standing just inside her doorway, his hands in his pockets, his eyes weary.

"Edward!" Alice waited for her heart to trip into double time the way it usually did whenever she was anywhere near him. It didn't, which was a relief but no longer much of a surprise.

"Hello, Alice." His smile was uneven, his face tight. He seemed ill at ease and struggling to disguise it. "Have you got a moment?"

"Sure. Come on in." She stood and motioned toward her client chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much," he said vaguely, sitting down. "Uh, I just wanted you to know how pleased I am that you're here. I'm sorry you canceled your vacation, but I appreciate your coming in today. Especially in light of the fact that Bella will be leaving." His mouth thinned briefly.

No one, other than Jazz and Emmett, was aware of the real reason Alice wasn't in Minnesota the way she'd planned. Nor had she suggested to Edward that she'd changed her plans to help him out because they'd be short-staffed; obviously he'd drawn his own conclusions.

"So Bella's decided to follow through with her resignation?"

Edward nodded, then frowned anew. "Nothing I say will change her mind. That woman's got a stubborn streak as wide as a…" He shrugged, apparently unable to come up with an appropriate comparison.

"The construction project's nearly finished," Alice offered, making small talk rather than joining in his criticism of Bella. Absently she stood up and wandered around her office, stopping to straighten the large Christmas wreath on her door, the one she and Bella had put up earlier in the month. Bella was her friend and she wasn't about to agree with Edward, or argue with him, for that matter. Actually she should've been pleased that Edward had sought her out, but she felt curiously indifferent. And she did have work she needed to do.

"Yes, I'm delighted with the way everything's turned out," Edward said, "Jazz Whitlock's done a fine job. His reputation is excellent and I imagine he'll be one

of the big-time contractors in the area within the next few years."

Alice nodded casually, hoping she'd concealed the thrill of excitement that had surged through her at the mention of Jazz's name. She didn't need Edward to tell her Jazz's future was bright; she could see that for herself. At Christmas, his mother had boasted freely about his success. Jazz had recently received a contract for a large government project—his most important to date—and she was extremely proud of him. He might have trouble keeping his books straight, but he left his customers satisfied. If he worked as hard at satisfying them as he did at finding the right Christmas tree, Alice could well believe he was gaining a reputation for excellence.

"Well, listen," Edward said, drawing in a deep breath, "I won't keep you." His eyes were clouded as he stood and headed toward the door. He hesitated, turning back to face her. "I don't suppose you'd be free for dinner tonight, would you?"

"Dinner," Alice repeated as though she'd never heard the word before. Edward was inviting her to dinner? After all these months? Now, when she least expected it? Now, when it no longer mattered? After all the times she'd ached to the bottom of her heart for some attention from him, he was finally asking her out on a date? Now?

"That is, if you're free."

"Uh…yes, sure…that would be nice."

"Great. How about if I pick you up around five-thirty? Unless that's too early for you?"

"Five-thirty will be fine."

"I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Edward." Alice felt numb. There wasn't any other way to describe it. It was as if her dreams were finally beginning to play themselves out—too late.

Edward, whom she'd loved from afar for so long, wanted to take her to dinner. She should be dancing around the office with glee, or at least feeling something other than this peculiar dull sensation in the pit of her stomach. If this was such a significant, exciting, hoped-for event, why didn't she feel any of the exhilaration she'd expected?

After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Alice walked down the hallway to Bella's office and found her friend on the phone. Bella glanced up, smiled feebly in Alice's direction, then abruptly dropped her gaze as if the call demanded her full concentration.

Alice waited a couple of minutes, then decided to return later when Bella wasn't so busy. She needed to talk to her friend, needed her counsel. Bella had always encouraged Alice in her dreams of a relationship with Edward. When she was discouraged, it was Bella who bolstered her sagging spirits. Yes, it was definitely time for a talk. She'd try to get Bella to confide in her, too. Alice valued Bella's friendship; true, she couldn't help being hurt that the person she considered one of her best friends would give notice to leave the firm without even discussing it with her. But Bella must've had her reasons. And maybe she, too, needed some support right about her own phone ring, Alice hurried back to her office. She was consistantly busy from then on. The New York Stock Exchange was due to close in a matter of minutes when Jazz happened by. "Hi," Alice greeted him, her smile wide and welcoming. Her gaze connected with Jazz's and he returned her smile. Her heart reacted automatically, leaping with sheer happiness.

"Hi, yourself." He sauntered into her office and threw himself down in the same chair Edwardhad taken earlier, stretching his long legs in front of him and folding his hands over his stomach. "So how's the world of finance doing this fine day?"

"About as well as usual."

"Then we're in deep trouble," he joked.

His smile was infectious. It always had been, but Alice had initially resisted him. Her defenses had weakened, though, and she responded readily with a smile of her own.

"You done for the day?"

"Just about." She checked the time. In another five minutes, New York would be closing down. There were several items she needed to clear from her desk, but nothing pressing. "Why?"

"Why?" It was little short of astonishing how far Jazz's eyebrows could reach, Alice noted, all but disappearing into his hairline.

"Can't a man ask a simple question?" Jazz asked.

"Of course." The banter between them was like a well-rehearsed play. Never had Alice been more at ease with a man—or had more fun with a man. Or

with anyone, really. "What I want to know is whether 'simple' refers to the question or to the man asking it."

"Ouch," Jazz said, grinning broadly. "Those claws are sharp this afternoon."

"Actually today's been good." Or at least it had since he'd arrived.

"I'm glad to hear it. How about dinner?" He jumped to his feet and pretended to waltz around her office, playing a violin. "You and me. Wine and moonlight and music. Romance and roses." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "You work too hard. You always have. I want you to enjoy life a little more. It would be good for both of us."

Jazz didn't need to give her an incentive to go out with him. Alice was thrilled at the mere idea. Jazz made her laugh, made her feel good about herself and the world. Of course, he possessed a remarkable talent for driving her crazy, too. But she supposed a little craziness was good for the spirit.

"Only promise me you won't wear those high heels of yours," he chided, pressing his hand to the small of his back. "I've suffered excruciating back pains ever since Edward's Christmas party."

Edward's name seemed to leap out and grab Alice by the throat. "Edward," she repeated, sagging against the back of her chair. "Oh, dear."

"I know you consider him a dear," Jazz teased. "What has your stalwart employer done this time?"

"He asked me out to dinner," Alice admitted, frowning. "Out of the blue this morning he popped into my office and invited me to dinner as if we'd been dating for months. I was so stunned, I didn't know what to think."

"What did you tell him?" Jazz seemed to consider the whole thing a huge joke. "Wait—" he held up his hand "—you don't need to answer that. I already know. You sprang at the offer." "I didn't exactly spring," she said, somewhat offended by Jazz's attitude. The least he could do was show a little concern. She'd spent Christmas with him, and according to his own mother this was the first time he'd ever brought a woman home for the holiday. Furthermore, despite his insisting to all and

sundry that they were married, he certainly didn't seem to mind her seeing another man.

"I'll bet you nearly went into shock." A smile trembled at the edges of his mouth as if he was picturing her reaction to Edward's invitation and finding it all terribly entertaining.

"I did not go into shock." She defended herself heatedly. She'd been taken by surprise, that was all.

"Listen," he said, walking toward the door, "have a great time. I'll catch you later." With that he was gone.

Alice couldn't believe it. Her mouth dropped open and she paced frantically, clenching and unclenching her fists. It took her a full minute to recover enough to run after him.

Jazz was talking to his foreman, the same stocky man he'd been with the day he followed Alice into the elevator.

"Excuse me," she said, interrupting their conversation, "but when you're finished I'd like a few words with you, Jazz." Her back was ramrod stiff and she kept flexing her hands as though preparing for a fight.

Jazz glanced at his watch. "It might be a while."

"Then might I have a few minutes of your time now?"

The foreman stepped away, his step cocky. "You want me to dismiss the crew again, boss? I can tell them to go out and buy New Year's presents for their wives, if you like."The man was rewarded with a look that was hot enough to barbecue spareribs. "That won't be necessary, thanks, anyway, Ben."

"You're welcome, boss. We serve to please."

"Then please me by kindly shutting up."

Ben chuckled and returned to another section of the office.

"You wanted something?" Jazz asked.

Boy, did she. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"About what?"

"About my going to dinner with Edward? I expected you to be…I don't know, upset."

"Why should I be upset? Is he going to have his way with you? I sincerely doubt it, but if you're worried, invite me along and I'll be more than happy to protect your honor."

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded, not bothering to disguise her fury and disappointment. She stared at Jazz, waiting for him to mock her again,

but once more he surprised her. His gaze sobered.

"You honestly expect me to be jealous?"

"Not jealous exactly," she said, although he wasn't far from the truth. "Concerned."

"I'm not. Edward's a good man."

"I know, but—"

"You've been in love with him for months—"

"I think it was more of an infatuation."

"True. But he's finally asked you out, and you've accepted."

"Yes, but—"

"We know each other well, Alice. We were married, remember?"

"I'm not likely to forget it." Especially when Jazz took pains to point it out at every opportunity. "Shouldn't that mean…something?" Alice was embarrassed

she'd said that. For weeks she'd suffered acute mortification every time Jazz mentioned the childhood stunt. Now she was using it to suit her own purposes.

Jazz took hold of her shoulders. "As a matter of fact, our marriage means a lot to me. Because I care about you, Alice."

Hearing Jazz admit as much was gratifying.

"I want only the best for you," he continued. "It's what you deserve. All I can say is that I'd be more than pleased if everything worked out between you and Edward. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk something over with Ben."

"Oh, right, sure, go ahead." She couldn't seem to get the words out fast enough. When she'd called Emmett to explain why she wouldn't be in Forks for Christmas, he'd claimed that God would reward her sacrifice. If Edward's invitation to dinner was God's reward, she wanted her airline ticket back.

The numb feeling returned as Alice returned to her office. She didn't know what to think. She'd believed…she'd hoped that she and Jazz shared a very special feeling. Clearly their times together meant something entirely different to him than they had to her. Otherwise he wouldn't behave so casually about her going out with Edward. And he certainly wouldn't seem so pleased about it!

That was what hurt Alice the most, and yes, she was hurt. It had taken her several minutes to identify her feelings, but now she knew….

More by accident than design, Alice walked into Bella's office. Her friend had already put on her coat and was closing her briefcase, ready to leave the office.

"Edward asked me to dinner," Alice blurted out."He did?" Bella's eyes widened with astonishment. But she didn't turn it into a joke, the way Jazz had.

Alice nodded. "He just strolled in as if it was nothing out of the ordinary and asked me to have dinner with him."

"Are you happy about it?"

"I don't know," Alice answered honestly. "I suppose I should be pleased. It's what I'd prayed would happen for months."

"Then what's the problem?" Bella asked.

"Jazz doesn't seem to care. He said he hopes everything works out the way I want it to."

"Which is?" Bella had to think about that a moment, her heart in her throat. "Honest to heaven, Bella, I don't know anymore."

* * *

_**AN: Don't Hate me...Three more updates tomorrow! **_


	21. Chapter 20

"I understand the salmon here is superb," Edward was saying, reading over the Boathouse menu. It was a well-known restaurant in Manhattan.

Alice scanned the list of entrées, which featured fresh seafood, then chose the grilled salmon—the same dish she'd ordered that night with Jazz. Tonight, though, she wasn't sure why she was even bothering. She wasn't hungry, and Edward was going to be wasting good money while she made a pretense of enjoying her meal.

"I understand you've been seeing a lot of Jazz Whitlock," he said conversationally.

That Edward should mention Jazz's name right now was ironic. Alice hadn't stopped thinking about him from the moment he'd dropped into her office earlier that afternoon. Their conversation had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She'd sincerely believed their relationship was developing into something…special.

Yet Jazz had gone out of his way to give her the opposite impression.

"Alice?" Edward stared at her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Simply that you and Jazz Whitlock have been seeing a lot of each other recently."

"Uh, yes. As you know, we were childhood friends," she murmured. "Actually Jazz and my older brother were best friends. Then Jazz's family moved to the suburbs and our families lost contact."

"Yes, I remember you mentioned that."

The waitress came for their order, and Edward requested a bottle of white wine. Then he chatted amicably for several minutes, bringing up subjects of shared interest from the office.

Alice listened attentively, nodding from time to time or adding the occasional comment. Now that she had his undivided attention, Alice wondered what it was about Edward that she'd found so extraordinary. He was attractive, but not nearly as dynamic or exciting as she found Jazz. True, Edward possessed a certain charm, but compared to Jazz, he was subdued and perhaps even a little dull. Alice couldn't imagine her stalwart boss carrying her piggyback out the back door because her high heels were too tight. Nor could she see Edward bantering with her the way Jazz did.

The waitress delivered the wine, opened the bottle and poured them each a glass, once Edward had given his approval. Their dinners followed shortly afterward. After taking a bite or two of her delicious salmon, Alice noticed that Edward hadn't touched his meal. If anything, he seemed restless.

He rolled the stem of the wineglass between his fingers, watching the wine swirl inside. Then he suddenly blurted out, "What do you think of Bella's leaving the firm?"

Alice was taken aback by the fervor in his voice when he mentioned Bella's name. "Frankly I was shocked," Alice said. "Bella and I have been good friends for a couple of years now." There'd been a time when the two had done nearly everything together. The summer before, they'd vacationed in Mexico and returned to New York with enough handwoven baskets and bulky blankets to set up shop themselves.

"Bella's resigning came as a surprise to you, then?"

"Yes, this whole thing caught me completely unawares. Bella didn't even mention the other job offer to me. I always thought we were good friends."

"Bella is your friend," Edward said with enough conviction to persuade the patrons at the nearby tables. "You wouldn't believe what a good friend she is."

"I…know that." But friends sometimes had surprises up their sleeves. Bella was a good example of that, and apparently so was Jazz.

"I find Bella an exceptional woman," Edward commented, watching Alice closely.

"She's probably one of the best Fashion PAs in the business," Alice said, taking a sip of her wine.

"My…admiration for her goes beyond her keen business mind."

"Oh, mine, too," Alice was quick to agree. Bella was the kind of friend who would trrudge through the blazing sun of Mexico looking for a conch shell because she knew Alice really wanted to take one home. And Bella had listened to countless hours of Alice's bemoaning her sorry fate of unrequited love for Edward.

"She's a wonderful woman."

Jazz was wonderful, too, Alice thought. So wonderful her heart ached at his indifference when she'd announced she would be dining with Edward.

"Bella's the kind of woman a man could treasure all his life," Edward went on.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Alice said. Now, if only Jazz would realize what a treasure she was. He'd married her once—well, sort of—and surely the possibility of spending their lives together had crossed his mind in the past few weeks.

Edward hesitated as though at a loss for words. "I don't suppose you've given any thought to the reason Bella made this unexpected decision to resign?"

Frankly Alice hadn't. Her mind and her heart had been so full ofJazz that deciphering her friend's actions had somehow escaped her. "She received a better offer, didn't she?" Which was understandable. Bella would be an asset to any firm.

It was then that Alice understood. Edward hadn't asked her to dinner out of any desire to develop a romantic relationship with her. He saw her as a means of discovering what had prompted Bella to resign. This new awareness came as a relief, a burden lifted from her shoulders. Edward wasn't interested in her.

He never had been and probably never would be. A few weeks ago, that realization would have been a crushing defeat, but all Alice experienced now was an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

"I'm sure if you talk to Bella, she might reconsider," Alice suggested.

"I've tried, trust me. But there's a problem."

"Oh?" Now that Alice had sampled the salmon, she discovered it to be truly delicious. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"Alice, look at me," Edward said, raising his voice slightly. His face was pinched, his eyes intense. "Damn, but you've made this nearly impossible."

She looked up at him, her face puzzled. "What is it, Edward?"

"You have no idea, do you? I swear you've got to be the most obtuse woman in the world." He pushed aside his plate and briefly closed his eyes, shaking

his head. "I'm in love with Bella. I have been for weeks…months. But for the life of me I couldn't get her to notice me. I swear I did everything but turn cartwheels in her office. It finally dawned on me why she wasn't responding."

"Me?" Alice asked in a feeble, mouselike squeak.

"Exactly. She didn't want to betray your friendship. Then one afternoon—I think it was the day you first recognized Jazz—we, Bella and I, were in my office and—Oh hell, I don't know how it happened, but Bella was looking something up for me and she stumbled over one of the cords the construction crew was using. Fortunately I was able to catch her before she fell to the floor. I know it wasn't her fault, but I was so angry, afraid she might have been hurt.

Bella was just as angry with me for being angry with her, and it seemed the only way to shut her up was to kiss her. That was the beginning and I swear to you everything exploded in our faces at that moment."

Alice swallowed, fascinated by the story. "Go on."

"I tried for days to get her to agree to go out with me. But she kept refusing until I demanded to know why."

"She told you…how I felt about you?" The thought was mortifying.

"Of course not. Bella's too good a friend to divulge your confidence. Besides, she didn't need to tell me. I've known all along. Good grief, Alice, what did I have to do to discourage you? Hire a skywriter?"

"I don't think anything that drastic was necessary," she muttered, humiliated to her very bones.

"I repeatedly told Bella I wasn't attracted to you, but she wouldn't listen. Finally she told me if I'd talk to you, explain everything myself, she'd agree to go out with me."

"The phone call," Alice said with sudden comprehension. "That was the reason you called me, wasn't it? You wanted to talk about Bella, not that business article."

"Yes." He looked deeply grateful for her insight, late though it was.

"Well, for heaven's sake, why didn't you?"

"Believe me, I've kicked myself a dozen times since. I wish I knew. I suppose it seemed heartless to have such a frank discussion over the phone. Again and again, I promised myself I'd say something. Lord knows I dropped enough hints, but you weren't exactly receptive."

She winced. "But why is Bella resigning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward asked. "It was becoming increasingly difficult for us to work together. She didn't want to betray her best friend, but at the same

time…"

"But at the same time you two were falling in love."

"Exactly. I can't lose her, Alice. I don't want to hurt your feelings, and believe me, it's nothing personal—you're a trustworthy employee and a decent person —but I'm simply not attracted to you."

Edward didn't seem to be the only one. Other than treating their relationship like one big joke,Jazz hadn't ever claimed any romantic feelings for her, either.

"I had to do something before I lost Bella."

"I agree completely."

"You're not angry with her, are you?"

"Good heavens, no," Alice said, offering him a brave smile.

"We both thought something was developing between you andJazz Whitlock. Like I said, you seemed to be seeing quite a bit of each other, and then at

the Christmas party—"

"Don't remind me," Alice said with a low groan.

Edward's face creased in a spontaneous smile. "Jazz certainly has a wit about him, doesn't he?"

Alice gave a resigned nod.

Now that Edward had cleared the air, he seemed to develop an appetite. He reached for his dinner and ate heartily. By contrast, Alice's salmon had lost its

appeal. She stared down at her plate, wondering how she could possibly make it through the rest of the evening.

She did, though, quite nicely. Edward didn't even seem to notice that anything was amiss. It wasn't that Alice was distressed by his confession. If anything, she was relieved at this turn of events and delighted that Bella had fallen in love. Edward was obviously crazy about her; she'd never seen him more animated than when he was discussing Bella. It still shocked Alice that she'd been so unperceptive about Bella's real feelings. Not to mention Edward's…

Edward dropped her off at her building and saw her to the front door. "I can't thank you enough for understanding," he said, his voice warm. Impulsively he hugged her, then hurried back to his sports car.

Although she was certainly guilty of being obtuse, Alice knew exactly where Edward was headed. No doubt Bella would be waiting for him, eager to hear the details of their conversation. Alice planned to talk to her friend herself, first thing in the morning. Alice's apartment was dark and lonely. So lonely the silence seemed to echo off the walls. She hung up her coat before turning on the lights, her thoughts as dark as the room had been.

She made herself a cup of tea. Then she sat on the sofa, tucking her feet beneath her as she stared unseeing at the walls, assessing her options. They

seemed terribly limited.

Edward was in love with Bella. And Jazz…Alice had no idea where she stood with him. For all she knew—

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone. She answered on the second ring.

"Alice?" It wasJazz and he seemed surprised to find her back so early. "When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago."

"You don't sound like yourself. Is anything wrong?"

"No," she said, breaking into sobs. "What could possibly be wrong?"


	22. Chapter 21

The flow of emotion took Alice by storm. She'd had no intention of crying; in fact, the thought hadn't even entered her mind. One moment she was sitting there, contemplating the evening's revelations, and the next she was sobbing hysterically into the phone.

"Alice?"

"Oh," she wailed. "This is all your fault in the first place." Alice didn't know what made her say that. The words had slipped out before she'd realized it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I…I can't talk to you now. I'm going to bed." With that, she gently replaced the receiver. Part of her hoped Jazz would call back, but the telephone remained stubbornly silent. She stared at it for several minutes. Apparently Jazz didn't care if he talked to her or not.

The tears continued to flow. They remained a mystery to Alice. She wasn't a woman given to bouts of crying, but now that she'd started she couldn't seem

to stop.

She changed out of her dress and into a pair of sweats, pausing halfway through to wash her face.

Sniffling and hiccuping, she sat on the end of her bed and dragged a shuddering breath through her lungs. Crying like this made no sense whatsoever. Edward was in love with Bella. At one time, the news would have devastated her, but not now. Alice felt a tingling happiness that her best friend had found a man to love. And the infatuation she'd held for Edward couldn't compare with the strength of her love for Jazz.

Love.

There, she'd admitted it. She was in love with Jazz. The man who told restaurant employees that she was suffering from amnesia. The man who walked into elevators and announced to total strangers that they were married. Yet this was the same man who hadn't revealed a minute's concern about her dating Edward Cullen. Jazz was also the man who'd gently held her hand through a children's movie. The man who made a practice of kissing her senseless. The man who'd

held her in his arms Christmas night as though he never intended to let her go. Jasper Whitlock was a fun-loving jokester who took delight in teasing her. He was also tender and thoughtful and loving—the man who'd captured her heart only to drop it so carelessly.

Her doorbell chimed and she didn't need to look in the peephole to know it was Jazz. But she felt panicky all of a sudden, too confused and vulnerable to see him now. She walked slowly to the door and opened it a crack.

"What the hell is going on?" Jazz demanded, not waiting for an invitation to march inside.

Alice wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shut the door. "Nothing."

"Did Edward try anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Then why are you crying?" He stood in the middle of her living room, fists planted on his hips as if he'd welcome the opportunity to punch out her boss.

If Alice knew why she was crying nonstop like this, she would have answered him. She opened her mouth, hoping some intelligent reason would emerge,

but the only thing that came out was a low-pitched moan. Jazz was gazing at her in complete confusion. "I…Edward's in love."

"With you?" His voice rose half an octave with disbelief.

"Don't make it sound like such an impossibility," she said crossly. "I'm reasonably attractive, you know." If she was expecting Jazz to list her myriad charms, Alice was disappointed.

Instead, his frown darkened. "So what's Edward being in love got to do with anything?"

"Absolutely nothing. I wished him and Bella the very best."

"So it is Bella?" Jazz murmured as though he'd known it all along.

"You didn't honestly think it was me, did you?"

"Hell, how was I supposed to know? I thought it was Bella, but it was you he was taking to dinner. Frankly it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"Which is something else," Alice grumbled, standing so close to him, their faces were only inches apart. Her hands were on her hips, her pose mirroring

his. It occurred to Alice that they resembled a pair of gunslingers ready for a shootout. "I want to know one thing. Every time I turn around, you're telling anyone and everyone who'll listen that we're married. But when it really matters you—"

"When did it really matter?"

Alice ignored the question, thinking the answer was obvious. "You casually turn me over to Edward as if you can't wait to be rid of me. Obviously you couldn't have cared less."

"I cared," he shouted.

"Oh, right," she shouted back, "but if that was the case, you certainly didn't bother to show it!"

"What was I supposed to do, challenge him to a duel?"

He was being ridiculous, Alice decided, and she refused to take the bait. The more they talked, the more unreasonable they were both becoming.

"I thought dating Edward was what you wanted," he complained. "You talked about it long enough. Edward this and Edward that. He'd walk past and you'd all but swoon."

"That's not the least bit true." Maybe it had been at one time, but not now and not for weeks. "If you'd taken the trouble to ask me, you might have learned the truth."

"You mean you don't love Edward?"

Alice rolled her eyes again. "Bingo."

"It isn't like you to be so sarcastic."

"It isn't like you to be so…awful."

He seemed to mull that over for a moment. "If we're going to be throwing out accusations," he said tightly, "then maybe you should take a look at yourself."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" As usual, no one could get a reaction out of Alice more effectively than Jazz. "Never mind," she answered, walking to

the door. "This discussion isn't getting us anywhere. All we seem capable of doing is hurling insults at each other."

"I disagree," Jazz answered calmly. "I think it's time we cleared the air."

She took a deep breath, feeling physically and emotionally deflated.

"Jazz, it'll have to wait. I'm in no condition to be rational right now and I don't want either of us saying things we'll regret." She held open her door for him.

"Please?"

He seemed about to argue with her, then he sighed and dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. Wide-eyed, she watched him leave.


	23. Chapter 22

Bella was waiting in Alice's office early the next morning, holding two cups of freshly brewed coffee. Her eyes were vulnerable as Alice entered the office.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Are you angry with me?" Bella whispered. She handed Alice one of the cups as an apparent peace offering.

"Of course not," Alice murmured. She put down her briefcase and accepted the cup, which she placed carefully on her desk. Then she gave Bella a reassuring hug, and the two of them sat down for their much-postponed talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice burst out.

"I wanted to," Bella said earnestly. "I had to stop myself a hundred times. The worst part of it was the guilt—knowing you were in love with Edward, and loving him myself."

Alice wasn't sure how she would have reacted to the truth, but she preferred to think she would've understood, and wished Bella well. It wasn't as though

Bella had stolen Edward away from her.

"I don't think Irealized how I felt," Bella continued, "until one afternoon when I tripped over a stupid cord and fell into Edward's arms. From there, everything sort of snowballed."

"Edward told me."

"He…told you about that afternoon?"

Alice grinned and nodded. "I found the story wildly romantic."

"You don't mind?" Bella watched her closely as if half-afraid of Alice's reaction even now.

"I think it's wonderful."

Bella's smile was filled with warmth and excitement. "I never knew being in love could be so exciting, but at the same time cause so much pain."

"Amen to that," Alice stated emphatically.

Her words shot like live bullets into the room. If Alice could have reached out and pulled them back, she would have.

"Is it Jazz Whitlock?" Bella asked softly.

Alice nodded, then shook her head. "See how much he's confused me?" She made a sound that was half sob, half giggle. "Sometimes that man infuriates me so much I want to scream. Or cry." Alice had always thought of herself as a sane and sensible person. She lived a quiet life, worked hard at her job, enjoyed traveling and crossword puzzles. Then she'd bumped into Jazz. Suddenly she found herself demanding piggyback rides, talking to strangers in elevators and seeking out phantom women at Christmas parties while downing spiked punch like it was soda pop.

"But then at other times?" Bella prompted.

"At other times I love him so much I hurt all the way through. I love everything about him. Even those loony stunts of his. In fact, I usually laugh as hard as everyone else. Even if I don't always want him to know it.

"So what's going to happen with you two?" Bella asked. She took a sip of coffee and as she did, Alice caught a flash of diamond.

"Bella?" Alice demanded, jumping out of her seat. "What's that on your finger?"

Bella's face broke into a smile so bright Alice was nearly blinded. "You noticed."

"Of course I did."

"It's from Edward. After he had dinner with you, he came over to my apartment. We talked for hours and then…he asked me to marry him. At first I didn't know what to say. It seems so soon. We…we hardly know each other."

"Good grief, you've worked together for ages."

"I know," Bella said with a shy smile. "That's what Edward told me. It didn't take him long to convince me. He had the ring all picked out. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh, Bella." The diamond was a lovely solitaire set in a wide band of gold. The style and shape were perfect for Bella's long, elegant finger.

"I didn't know if I should wear it until you and I had talked, but I couldn't make myself take it off this morning."

"Of course you should wear it!" The fact that Edward had been carrying it around when he'd had dinner with her didn't exactly flatter Alice's ego, but she was so thrilled for Bella that seemed a minor concern.

Bella splayed her fingers out in front of her to better show off the ring. "When he slipped it on my finger, I swear it was the most romantic moment of my life. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I still don't understand why I started crying. I think Edward was as surprised as I was."

There must have been something in the air that reduced susceptible females to tears, Alice decided. Whatever it was had certainly affected her.

"Now you've sidetracked me," Bella said, looking up from her diamond, her gaze dreamy. "You were telling me about you and Jazz."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were," Bella insisted.

"There's nothing to tell. If there was, you'd be the first person to hear. I know," she admitted before her friend could bring up the point, "we have seen a lot

of each other recently, but I don't think it meant anything to Jazz. When he found out Edward had invited me to dinner, he seemed downright delighted."

"I'm sure it was all an act."

Alice shrugged. She wished she could believe that. Oh, how she wished it.

"You're sure you're in love with him?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Alice nodded and lowered her eyes. It hurt to think about Jazz. Everything was a game to him—a big joke. Bella had been right about one thing, though.

Love was the most wonderful experience of her life. And the most painful.


	24. Chapter 23

The office had closed andAlicewas punching some figures into her computer when Jazz strode into her office and closed the door.

"Feel free to come in," she muttered, continuing her work. Her heart was pounding but she dared not let him know the effect he had on her.

"I will make myself at home, thank you," he answered cheerfully, ignoring her sarcasm. He pulled out a chair and sat down expansively, resting one ankle on the opposite knee and relaxing as if he was in a movie theater, waiting for the main feature to begin.

"If you're here to discuss business, might I suggest investing in blue socks? They're always a safe bet."Alicewent on typing, doing her best to ignore

Jazz—which was nearly impossible, although she gave an Oscar-winning performance, if she did say so herself.

"I'm here to talk business, all right," Jazz said, "but it has nothing to do with fashion."

"What business could the two of us possibly have?" she asked, her voice deliberately ironic.

"I want to resume the discussion we were having last night."

"Perhaps you do, but unfortunately that was last night and this is now." How confident she sounded,Alice thought, mildly pleased with herself. "I can do without hearing you list my no doubt numerous flaws."

"Your being my wife is what I want to talk about."

"Your wife?" She wished he'd quit throwing the subject at her as if it meant something to him. Something other than a joke.

"Yes, my wife." He gave a short laugh. "Believe me, it isn't your flaws I'm here to discuss."

Despite everything, Alice's heart raced. She reached for a stack of papers and switched them from one basket to another. Her entire filing system wasprobably in jeopardy, but she needed some activity to occupy her hands before she stood up and reached out to Jazz. She did stand then, but it was to remove a large silver bell strung from a red velvet ribbon hanging in her office window.

"Edward and Bella are getting married," he said next.

"Yes, I know. Bella and I had a long talk this morning." She took the wreath off her door next.

"I take it the two of you are friends again?"

"We were never not friends,"Alice answered stiffly, stuffing the wreath, the bell and the three ceramic wise men into the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet.

Hard as she tried to prevent it, she could feel her defenses crumbling. "Bella's asked me to be her maid of honor and I've agreed."

"Will you return the favor?"

It took a moment for the implication to sink in, and even thenAlicewasn't sure she should follow the trail Jazz seemed to be forging through this conversation. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the edge of the desk.

"I'm destined to be an old maid," she said flippantly, although she couldn't help feeling a sliver of real hope.

"You'll never be that."

Alice was hoping he'd say her beauty would make her irresistible, or that her warmth and wit and intelligence were sure to attract a dozen suitors. Instead he said the very thing she could have predicted. "We're already married, so you don't need to worry about being a spinster."

Alice released a sigh of impatience. "I wish you'd give up on that, Jazz. It's growing increasingly old."

"As I recall, we celebrated our eighteenth anniversary not long ago."

"Don't be ridiculous. All right," she said, straightening abruptly. If he wanted to play games, then she'd respond in kind. "Since we're married, I want a family."

"Hey, sweetheart," he cried, throwing his arms in the air, "that's music to my ears. I'm willing."

Alice prepared to leave the office, if not the building. "Somehow I knew you would be."

"Two or three," he interjected, then chuckled and added, "I suppose we should name the first two Ken and Barbie."

Alice's scowl made him chuckle even louder.

"If you prefer, we'll leave the names open to negotiation," he said.

"Of all the colossal nerve…"Alice muttered, moving to the window and gazing out.

"If you want daughters, I've got no objection, but from what I understand that's not really up to us."

Alice turned around, crossing her arms. "Correct me if I'm wrong," she said coldly, certain he'd delight in doing so. "But you did just ask me to marry you. Could you confirm that?"

"All I want is to make legal what's already been done."

Alice sighed in exasperation. Was he serious, or wasn't he? He was talking about marriage, about joining their lives, as if he were planning a bid on a

construction project.

"When Edward asked Bella to marry him, he had a diamond ring."

"I was going to buy you a ring," Jazz said emphatically. "I still am. But I thought you'd want to pick it out yourself. If you wanted a diamond, why didn't you say so? I'll buy you the whole store if that'll make you happy."

"One ring will suffice, thank you."

"Pick out two or three. I understand diamonds are an excellet fashion statement."

"Not so fast," she said, holding out her arm. It was vital she maintain some distance between them. If Jazz kissed her or started talking about having children again, they might never get the facts clear.

"Not so fast?" he repeated incredulously. "Honey, I've been waiting eighteen years to discuss this. You're not going to ruin everything now, are you?" He advanced a couple of steps toward her.

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you explain yourself." For every step he took toward her,Alice retreated two.

"About what?" Jazz was frowning, which wasn't a good sign.

"Edward."

His eyelids slammed shut, then slowly raised. "I don't understand why that man's name has to come into every conversation you and I have."

Alice decided it was better to ignore that comment. "You haven't even told me you love me."

"I love you." He actually sounded annoyed, as if she'd insisted on having the obvious reiterated."You might say it with a little more feeling,"Alice suggested.

"If you want feeling, come here and let me kiss you."

"No."

"Why not?" By now they'd completely circled her desk. "We're talking serious things here. Trust me, sweetheart, a man doesn't bring up marriage and babies with just any woman. I love you. I've loved you for years, only I didn't know it."

"Then why did you let Edward take me out to dinner?"

"You mean I could've stopped you?"

"Of course. I didn't want to go out with him! I was sick about having to turn you down for dinner. Not only that, you didn't even seem to care that I was going out with another man. And as far as you were concerned, he was your main competition."

"I wasn't worried."

"That wasn't the impression I got later."

"All right, all right," Jazz said, drawing his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think Edward was interested in you. I saw him and Bella together one night at the

office and the electricity between them was so thick it could've lit up Seattle."

"You knew about Bella and Edward?"

Jazz shrugged. "Let me put it this way. I had a sneaking suspicion. But when you started talking about Edward as though you were in love with him, I got worried."

"You should have been." Which was a bold-faced lie.

Somehow, without her being quite sure how it happened, Jazz maneuvered himself so only a few inches separated them.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" he demanded.

Meekly Alice nodded and stepped into his arms like a child opening the gate and skipping up the walkway to home. This was the place she belonged.

With Jazz. This was home and she need never doubt his love again.

With a sigh that seemed to come from the deepest part of him, Jazz swept her close. For a breathless moment they looked into each other's eyes. He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

Ben, Jazz's foreman, walked in without waiting for a response. "I don't suppose you've seen Jazz—" He stopped abruptly. "Oh, sorry," he said, flustered

and eager to make his escape.

"No problem,"Alice assured him. "We're married. We have been for years and years."

Jazz was chuckling as his mouth settled over hers, and in a single kiss he wiped out all the doubts and misgivings, replacing them with promises and thrills.


	25. Epilogue

The robust sound of organ music surged through the Seattle church as Alice walked slowly down the center aisle, her feet moving in time to the traditional music. As the maid of honor, Bella stood to one side of the altar while Jazz and his brother, who was serving as best man, waited on the other. The church was decorated with poinsettias and Christmas greenery, accented by white roses. Alice's brother, Emmett, stood directly ahead of her. He smiled at Alice as the assembly rose and she came down the aisle, her heart overflowing with happiness. Alice and Jazz had planned this day, their Christmas wedding, for months. If there'd been any lingering doubts that Jazz really loved her, they were long gone. He wasn't the type of man who expressed his love with flowery words and gifts. But Alice had known that from the first. He'd insisted on building their

home before the wedding and they'd spent countless hours going over the architect's plans. Alice was helping Jazz with his accounting and would be taking over the task full-time when they started their family. Which would be soon. The way Alice figured it, she'd be pregnant by next Christmas.

But before they began their real life together, they'd enjoy a perfect honeymoon in New Zealand. He'd wanted to surprise her with the trip, but Alice had needed a passport. They'd only be gone two weeks, which was all the time Jazz could afford to take, since he had several large projects coming up.

As the organ concluded the "Wedding March," Alice handed her bouquet to Bella and placed her hands in Jazz's. He smiled down on her as if he'd never

seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Judging by the look on his face, Alice knew he could hardly keep from kissing her right then and there.

"Dearly beloved," Emmett said, stepping forward, "we are gathered here today in the sight of God and man to celebrate the love of Jasper Whitlock

and Mary Alice Brandon."

Alice's eyes locked with Jazz's. She did love him, so much that her heart felt close to bursting. After all these months of waiting for this moment, Alice was

sure she'd be so nervous her voice would falter. That didn't happen. She'd never felt more confident of anything than her feelings for Jazz and his for her.

Alice's voice rang out strong and clear, as did Jazz's.

As they exchanged the rings, Alice could hear her mother and Jazz's weeping softly in the background. But these were tears of shared happiness. The two women had renewed their friendship and were excited about the prospect of grandchildren.

Alice waited for the moment when Emmett would tell Jazz he could kiss his bride. Instead he closed his Bible, reverently set it aside, and said, "Jasper Whitlock, do you have the baseball cards with you?"

"I do."

Alice looked at the two men as if they'd both lost their minds. Jazz reached inside his tuxedo jacket and produced two flashy baseball cards.

"You may give them to your bride."

With a dramatic flourish, Jazz did as Emmett instructed. Alice stared down at the two cards and grinned broadly.

"You may now kiss the bride," Emmett declared.

Jazz was more than happy to comply.

* * *

**____****AN: So we finally reached the end of our Journey! Thanks to those of you who waited...and waited...and waited...and well you guys get the picture. Its been Two years since I started ForgetFul Bride (about to be three). I still an Surprised when I look at the Stats Forgetful Bride has 45,980 words, 25 Chapters, 318 Reviews (so Far), 22,753 hits, its in 3 communities, its been fav'd 101 times and it's on Alert for 148 people.__****Its been Two years since Karkoola gave me my first Review. She gets a special thanks along with Charli, kykyxstanler, RJRRAA, Candyland for review everysingle chapter. You Guys are amazing! & To the rest of you who stuck with this story for some reason. You guys gave me a way to chanel my energy and to be happy.**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Love & Rockets**_

_**-Cupcake**_


End file.
